A Killer's Heart and Darkness
by kiken na Kirua
Summary: April! K+G! Killua and Gon start their fight on the 50th floor, while meeting new friends and....errrr O.o Well, ^_^ this is completely dedicated 2 my C-chan!
1. Emotions and Balloons

A Killer's Heart and Darkness  
  
Author: Killua *V*, Killua kiken na, or my other kiedo name: XPKoganei4XP  
  
Dedication: All fics go 2 Mami-San and Jenny-chan, who r my inspiration. This also goes out 2 Kevy-kun who is my beta-reader and best Truten luver , Michiki (my encouragement), Lizz (my angel luver ^_^), and Shane (my fellow HXH obsessee.)  
  
Rating: R (maybe)  
  
Warnings: This fic is SHOUNEN-AI and has some DARK themes in it. There's soon-2-be kawaii-ness b/w Killua and Gon, but NOTHING graphic. There IS, however, some lil Gon-abuse (heeheehee) and violence.  
  
Pairings: Killua+Gon (sorry, no KurapikaXLeorio-they barely even show up in this) and OCXGon. (NC)  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, I own 'em. All 62 eps (need the OVAs T-T.) YAY! DVDs! Ummmm, .....originally, though? ......Naw, it aint me.  
  
Notes: *this fic has some spoilers* I used some of my favorite scenes of parts 2 + 3 and put them 2gether! I, also, added in and changed alot of stuff. The plot is ALL mine, as well as the OC and a few other ppl. Some of the original names I couldnt spell, so I used the names that sounded like them (since the subbed names r CHINESE, not JAPANESE.) Hanzo is the Shinobi soldier, Jin is Gon's dad, Silva is Killua's dad, and Wing-san is the Nen teacher. I think I got the other names right. There's alot of ppl who think Killua is really spelled like "Kirua", but that IS wrong. On a scoreboard at the "Sky Arena", when Killua was fighting, his name was shown as "Killua", so there ya go.  
  
This story takes place AFTER Gon and co. (except Killua) got their Hunter liscences, and when Kurapika and Leolio parted ways. This fic mainly focuses on Killua and Gon. P.S.= yeah, this WAS under my XP name, but FF.NET erased the fic and I didnt wanna get rid of all those nice reviews, so I just made a new account. I will still update on XP but if THIS shows up in the HXH section, Im gonna update on THIS account 2. I'll put all my other fics on this as well. ^_^  
  
Key: "speech"  
  
*emphasis and little actions like coughing, etc*  
  
~thoughts~  
  
//telepathy//  
  
[ ] translations for- at the end  
  
( ) my notes (if any *grin*)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
XP ^_^ *V*  
  
  
  
Trailing slightly behind Killua on the landing platform outside the airport, Gon recounted all the events that had happened just moments before. He felt a trivial amount of sadness as he remembered his and Killua's parting from Kurapika and Leolio. Kurapika had boarded his train, while Leolio caught his flight, both intent on meeting Killua and Gon in the middle of New York City in America, sometime in September. They had their own reasons for going, but Gon saw it all as a big reunion. He happily realized....... it was a reunion of friends.  
  
His sadness altogether disappeared as he, also, remembered who he was with, who he longed for, and hoped he would *always* be with.......forever.  
  
A pale finger suddenly interrupted his thoughts, along with the annoyed, SDed face of his best friend, Killua, of the infamous Zoldikk assassin family.  
  
Killua blinked repeatedly in curiosity, letting his finger move foreward to touch the tip of Gon's nose. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Gon smiled brightly. "N-Nandemonai." Killua smirked, "Baaaaaka," and turned around. "Like I was saying.......we need to find an air balloon or blimp or something. The place is pretty high up in the sky......."  
  
"Ne, Killua.......?" *silence* "Where are we going?"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Killua instantly facefaulted; he twitched as he picked himself back up. ".......*TO*.......*THE*....... *SKY*.......*ARENA*,......*GON*," he grated out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Eto.......naze?" Gon smiled, hesitantly. "I thought we could relax now......."  
  
Killua whirled around suddenly, causing Gon to stop walking. His face SDed, 'til all Gon could see were two eyelids shut in an upside-down crescent shape, and two tiny, sharp fangs poking out of a wicked grin.  
  
"Omae.......! You're gonna *train*! How can you defeat Hisoka the way you are now when you're as weak as a kitten?! You need to get stronger, and the Sky Arena will do that." He walked over to a twig and picked it up. "Oi, kotchi. C'mere for a second."  
  
Gon obeyed.  
  
Killua started to draw in the sand with the stick. "This is Hisoka," and a face a few inches to the right of him, "This is Hanzo.......You fought Hanzo and know how powerful he is."  
  
Gon nodded, smiling. "Un!"  
  
Killua narrowed his eyes in an annoyed glare but continued. He connected the drawings together. "As you can see, Hanzo's not far behind Hisoka in power, but.......this is *you* compared to Hisoka." Killua made a line from Hisoka and dragged it along in the sand as he walked.......and walked.......and walked.......and still kept on walking.  
  
Gon's jaw dropped. Killua was merely a few inches in the distance! His eyes twitched as he yelled, "Ne, Killua.......?!"  
  
"Nanda?" Killua called back.  
  
"Where are *you* compared to Hisoka?"  
  
"Me?" Killua made his way back with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmmmm.......lemme see......." He looked at the drawings of Hisoka and Hanzo. "Ah!" Ever confident, he drew a line between the two, then folded his arms in a "high-and-mighty" manner. ~I'm so conceited.......~, he thought with a grin.  
  
A loud exclamation interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Killua quickly looked over at Gon, while unfolding his arms and turning partially SD. "Nanda yo.......?" [1]  
  
Gon was looking intensely at Killua, grinning excitedly. "You're stronger than Hanzo!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Gon's grin loosened to a pure, worshipping smile; his eyes grew round and sparkled, as he said in a half awe-struck/ half soft, praising voice, "Killua sugoi ne...."  
  
"N-N-Nani?!" Killua's eyes widened and he blushed, but turned around before Gon could more-than-happily repeat his statement. "*cough* ....Don't say stupid stuff like that-it's embarrassing," he huffed, then started to walk away.  
  
Gon was still looking on in wonder, and when Killua turned around to see if he was following, he grinned widely and ran after.  
  
As they headed off in the direction of the blimp, Killua snuck a quick glance at Gon, letting a rare smile slip, his eyes twinkling with a warm affection that no other living thing could muster out of him.  
  
  
  
The blimp was HUGE! It was the kind Goodyear used for their companies, or the ones that football games always sported off to the fans. A thought popped into Killua's head, making him stop instantly and sweatdropping. Expenses always came with size......  
  
"Errrr....Gon, do you have any money? Heheheheh...."  
  
Gon blinked, thinking. "Noooo....but....OH! Hora!" He grinned widely and whipped out his Hunter's license. "Remember what Kaicho-san said? This can get you almost *anywhere*! It should take care of everything."  
  
They ran up the blimp's ramp and approached the owner, who was sleeping....O.O....and snoring. Gon smiled hesitantly, and tapped the burly- looking man on the shoulder. "Ano....?"  
  
"....*grumblegrumblegrumble* HOOOO!!!!" The man jumped with a start and lept to his feet. Killua noticed the guy went into an automatic fighting stance, clearly implying that he was a somewhat skillful fighter....if a little lazy.... Gon had eeked and was now standing slightly closer to Killua....not that Killua was paying much attention to that, of course....(A/N: Naw, of *course* not ^_^)  
  
The big man relaxed as he saw the two. "What do you....?" His voice trailed off as he stared closely at them. Gon didnt take much notice of this, though.  
  
"Sumimasen! [2] We were wondering if we could rent your balloon for the day!"  
  
At first, he thought the owner didn't seem to hear him, but then the heavy- set man finally asked slowly while still staring intently at them, "Where are ya headin'?"  
  
Gon looked over at Killua, who smiled a little encouragingly, before answering, "*grin* To the Sky Arena, Mr. ..."  
  
The man finally focused his attention on Gon. "Fusen. Call me Fusen."  
  
Killua snickered, but Gon went on smiling brightly. "Un, Fusen-san! Can we rent your blimp, then? Onegai?"  
  
Never in his right mind would he have allowed two children up in his balloon. In fact, his strongest urge was to refuse right there and then, but he turned his gaze to the silver-haired boy, the one that gave off a most powerful and dangerous aura, the one whose gaze simply stated: Refuse us and *die*. Fusen's response was fueled solely on wariness....and curiosity. "....Aa."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Killua merely folded his arms. He grinned, though, at Gon's happiness.  
  
  
  
They were in the air an hour later.  
  
Killua and Gon leaned over the side of the hot-air balloon (they had been corrected by Fusen to call it that instead of a "blimp") and excitedly peered at the view below. The airport and its runways had just left their sight, as if to allow the rest of the city to show off its immaculate beauty. Gon was practically leaning half-way out the balloon, itself, trying to glimpse the whole view. Even though Killua did not want to submit to the unfamiliar feeling, he was very wary to let Gon out of his sight, mostly from....fear....that Gon would suddenly lose his balance and fall over the side. It took every ounce of his willpower not to just rush over to him and yank him back over the side and into his arms.  
  
"Waaaaiii! Mitte, mitte![3] The city's so *big*! How can you get so used to it, Killua?!"  
  
Killua shrugged, "Doremo da [4]. Every city looks the same to me, cause I've *lived* in one. *You're* just not used to it."  
  
Gon turned to look at him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Killua scowled in annoyance and proceeded to mock-strangle him. "Omae na....!"  
  
Not dangling that much over the edge anymore, Gon giggled crazily.  
  
Fusen quietly watched the two from the other side of the balloon, silently thinking to himself.  
  
~They get along so *well*. Dare I call them....tomodachis?~ He looked closely at Killua. ~No....If he's who I think he is....No, never would I associate him with something so humane as friendship. Zettai ni.... ~ Fusen shook his head free of its thoughts and started to head over to the other side of Gon.  
  
"Is the Sky Arena *really* in the sky, Killua?" Gon was asking. "*Honto?*"  
  
Killua nodded, smiling. "Aa! *Maji* honto!" [5]  
  
Gon widened his eyes and looked out over the city, balancing, yet again, on the rim of the balloon. "Sugeeeeee! ....Doko? Where-ACCK!" A sudden meaty slap had him almost tumbling over the side!  
  
"GON!" Killua's hand instantly shot out and steaded the gasping boy. He whipped around and fixed the balloon-owner with the fiercest glare that he was known for. One command seeped into his vision before he could restrain it.  
  
*KOROSE* [6]  
  
His right hand reflexively tingled before he could stop it, but he forced down the urge that practically blared throughout his mind.  
  
"Uhh....gomen, gomen"Fusen rubbed the back of his head nervously and patted Gon more gently. Killua's eyes grew so dark at that action, however, that Fusen hesitantly stepped back before pointing out over the city. "See there?" He indicated towards a tall, silver shape in the distance. "See the building that touches the clouds? *That's* the Sky Arena. Quite a sight, ne? Hehehe...." He laughed nervously, still wary of the child that was most certainly who he thought he was.  
  
"Un!" Gon smiled, unaware of the silent battle that waged behind him.  
  
Fusen continued to back away, watching Gon obliviously marvel over the city again and Killua keep his eerie gaze fixed on him, threatening more with eye contact than with anything else.  
  
~Masaka ~ he thought, amazed. ~Demo....it is! This child....this *killer* of that cursed family has made a....a....friend?~ he watched the two again as Killua turned back towards Gon. Fusen concentrated mostly on the actions displayed between the two. He was shocked to see....patience, kindness, and even *gentleness* being poured from the silver-haired boy to the smaller, dark-haired one. An affection that seemed to be the two's only strength against their upbringing and heritage.  
  
~Could this rare affection be called ....~  
  
Killua grinned widely while resting his hand gently on the top of Gon's spikey hair. "I just *cant* understand you!"  
  
~....love?!~  
  
"Ne, Killua? They wont seperate us when we get there, will they? I know I'm not as strong as you, so...."  
  
Fusen saw the worry etched on the spikey-haired child's face. ~A bond formed with a member of *that* family?!~  
  
"Iie! Daijobu," Killua assured. "Wherever you go, I will always follow."  
  
~Uso! A Zoldikk capable of *love*?! To a creature much weaker than himself? This cant be right!~  
  
The two boys smiled at each other, then looked out over at their approaching destination.  
  
~It *is* true!~ Fusen thought, amazed. ~ A Zoldikk and....love....~ He continued to watch them in wonder.  
  
  
  
When they finally touched down onto the landing area, Gon literally bounced out of the balloon and down the platform. He was practically dragging his trudging, nonchalant best friend behind him.  
  
"*sigh* Yare, yare. [7] I can walk on my own, ya know, Gon."  
  
"Yeah, but you walk as slow as Leorio."  
  
"Eeee...!" Killua made a swipe at Gon, who just danced away, laughing and grinning. Killua gave chase.  
  
Fusen watched them zig-zag all around the entrance of the Sky Arena, smiling mysteriously. He was still amazed. He looked up at the grand entrance of the place, entranced with its size and consumed with the onslaught of memories-both bad and good. As a lad, he remembered a time he would have *killed* just to *escape* the arena; these boys seemed happiest taking part in it. Fusen shook his head again and turned, looking for the two. He spied them tumbling around on the cement walkway, scuffling, pretend-strangling, and giggling gleefully. Gon seemed to be still widely grinning as he received blow after blow from a....Fusen sweatdropped. REPEAT: ....he received blow after blow from a neko-version Killua. "Oi, boys," He called out. "This is where we part!"  
  
Gon ran up, smiling with a scowling Killua behind him.  
  
"Honto ni, Arigato *again*, Fusen-san! Thanks for the ride!"  
  
"Iye," Fusen laughed, shrugging off the thanks. "I should thank *you*!"  
  
Gon smiled on, not asking what the man's words meant. The two shook hands, but Fusen immediately made a bee-line for a wary Killua. "I want to thank *you* most of all. I seem to be learning something new everyday, and *this* just got added on for today," he grinned, as he held out his hand.  
  
Killua still glared suspiciously, but offered his own hand, too. They shook; for what reason, Killua did not know.  
  
"Yoshi! I hope to see you two again soon!" Fusen yelled behind him, as he started for his balloon. "Oh! By the way.......," he turned back and looked at Killua, smiling widely, "Take good care of him, gaki!" With that said, he turned back around and was off.  
  
Gon's head suddenly popped into Killua's view. "Nani? What did he mean by that, Killua?"  
  
Killua had been blushing so deeply that he instantly turned away and started speedwalking to the entrance of the Sky Arena. "B-Betsuni!" [8] He called out over his shoulder. "Oi, Gon! C'mon! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Ack! Matte, Killua!" Gon hurried to catch up.  
  
The Sky Arena really did seem to reach the clouds. The building was *huge*, new-aged looking, and silver. It was one of the most amazing things Gon had ever seen.  
  
The high arches of the entrance loomed in front of them as they wondrously walked through towards the large, silver door. Just as Killua was about to reach out and grasp the metal loop handle, Gon darted forward, seized it, and pulled it open with little effort. He stepped back, bowed, and ushered an arm out to his side, towards the lit area within the arena. "After *you*," Gon grinned.  
  
Killua's first reaction was to step out of the way from whoever Gon was being so polite to, most likely a woman that might, per chance, be waiting behind him to enter, but he just *knew* that there was no one else around them outside. Gon still waited patiently, his hand indicating toward the empty hall just beyond the door.  
  
~Me?~ Killua's eyes widened, and he could feel a blazing heat rush towards his cheeks again. ~Naze? *Why* is he always so nice to me? Naze?! All the things I've done, all the people I've killed, Aniki foretelling I would destroy him (Gon) one day, and he *still* holds a door open for me?! *WHY*?!~  
  
Gon started to look up, confusion beginning to etch across his face.  
  
Killua decided to hide his inner turmoil well. He rushed forward, slapped Gon away from the entrance door, and pushed hi m towards the dimly-lit hallway before them. "Iie! After *you*, Gon. After *you*!"  
  
"Aack-Itai!" Gon semi-glared at his laughing best friend before running forward. "Hee! Catch me if you *can*, Killua!" He darted down the hallway.  
  
"Huh? Aah! Chotto matte, Gon!" Killua stopped then suddenly grinned. He lept forward with a new speed. The chase was on.  
  
~Yada, Aniki. Chigaiyo. Ore no ichiban tomodachi o korosu ja nai. Tondemonai!. Ore wa su-....[9 ]~  
  
The door closed behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
[REFERENCE]  
  
[1]: Nandayo- What is it? (This is the EMPHASIS form of it. I dont know if u would drop the Y and put an I, so thats a lil shaky.)  
  
[2]: Sumimasen- Excuse me  
  
[3]: Wai! Mitte mitte!- Yay! Look! Look! (Its the comand form of miru)  
  
[4]: Doremo da- It's nothing. (Da is the It's)  
  
[5]: Aa, maji honto- (U all know what honto is so....) Yes, really truly  
  
[6]: Korose-Kill! (this is also the command form of Korosu)  
  
[7]: Yare, yeare- Geeeeez (it's like Taku, meaning geeeez, o great, etc.)  
  
[8]: Betsuni- (again, this means....) nothing  
  
[9]: Yada, Aniki. Chigai yo. Ore no ichiban tomodachi o korosu ja nai. Tondemonai! Ore wa su- No, Aniki, wrong. I will not kill my best friend (number 1). Never! I lo-  
  
  
  
Sorry my fics take a while. I got reasons XP But IT'S DONE! CHAPTER 1! YAY!!!! U can review if u want-Im not gonna force u *grin* Email me if u wanna....*shrug* This was originally put up in ff.net, so if Im talking to ppl u dunno, dont be freaked. By the way, ur screwed if u dunno Nihongo (Japanese) Jap. is used, tho, in the next chaps. I spared u from my obsession *grins* *V* ato de! 


	2. Shinobi Shi ne

A Killer's Heart and Darkness  
  
(A/N) Shane: Errr well.....sorry and stuff.....U HEAR ME?! GOMEN, BAKA!!!!*glomp* Sorry bout all the Jap. NO IM NOT! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA This is still basically the cuteness and angst on Killua's part, but it WILL get more fluffy and dark later on. All the drama will come later. Im gonna continue this fic NO MATTER WHAT, cause I LUV it, so dun bother flaming. Actually....FLAME AWAY! I getta whip out my Kougan Anki on ya! HAHAHAHHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! And, yeah, there R ssome shonen ai hints in the anime/manga. U gotta look. Some r so easy to spot (like all the blushing around Gon on Killua's part and getting OVERLY worried {Im talking, MY KOIBITO IS DYING WITH A FISHINGPOLE AND NOT ME kinda worrying. No mere friendship about that stuff} when Gon's in trouble. PLUS, Gon saying he wanted to be with Killua forever and Killua stuttering a reply ^_^ KAWAII DESU NE!!!!) I think the creator was a lil fan of Killua(Kirua)+Gon pairings like I am ^_^ Kurapika and Leorio(Reorio) r a whole diff story (literally-they aint here!) SO, if this fic makes u go ICK ICK, LEMME OUT, LEMME OUT, then.........~.~ u shouldnt b lookin up HXH anyways, freak. Taku...... ^_^ Ja ne! *V*  
  
XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had laughingly sprinted out of the arena's entrance hall, Killua and Gon made their way throughout a *bright*, golden-painted room that was literally *filled* with people. Most just stood there, awaiting their call, but some, Killua saw, were crouching low in the corners, either bored or just too antsy to fight. One short man in a seemingly ninja getup, was actually sitting on his rather large (Killua guessed) partner's head, arms folded and looking like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Killua pointed this out to Gon, who giggled quietly. Killua grinned.  
  
The two made their way to the Sky Arena's sign -up booth, but stopped *dead* when they saw the *LONG* line ahead of them. Maybe over 100 people had filed out into two lines, in wait of signing up.  
  
"HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH??!!" Gon almost fainted, seeing the long line ahead of them. He sweatdropped. "Ne, Killua.........Oro?" He turned, looking all around for his best friend, not seeing him anywhere. A big *?* appeared above his head, until.......... "HUH?!"  
  
Killua was slowly making his way to the front of the line, hands in his pockets, and almost nonchalant about everything going on around him. At first, men glared and snarled at him to get back in line, but they stopped even before finishing their snarlings. Most quickly made way for him, while others simply *RAN* to far-away corners of the room. Killua finally reached the counter of the sign-up booth, a somewhat innocent smile on his pale face. "Yo."  
  
The attendant there smiled quizzically at him, then stared at everyone tensing around. Some were as white as a sheet, while others whispered the name "Zoldikk" rather loudly. Killua turned towards the people, his smile almost feral, and asked in a low voice, "Do I bother you........?"  
  
Many shook their heads vigorously, a large wave of quaking shoulders shuddering throughout the room, as if all were literally trembling from the slight child. Then.....  
  
Much to everyone's shock and disbelief, a man stepped out of a group of Shinobi soldiers, trying to appear brave in front of his pals, Killua guessed. He stood a few feet in front of Killua, and merely looked him up and down. "Dare da, kodomo....?"  
  
Killua ignored him, and ordered in a rather bored voice, "Make your move, O'jisan."  
  
The man stepped closer.  
  
"MATTE!" A voice screamed out. Everyone turned towards the attendant. She was furious, her orange-colored eyes blazing as bright as her hair. "We will NOT allow such fights unless directed WITHIN a tournament, is that CLEAR?!"  
  
Killua turned towards the man again, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
The man glared, then turned towards the attendant. "Aa....Sumimasen." He turned his back on Killua, but said in a hard voice over his shoulder, "We will continue this in the arena, child. You will fight me soon."  
  
Killua smirked and shrugged. "Che....."  
  
Suddenly, the attendant's round face popped into his view. "Eeee-!"  
  
"PAY or GO HOME, gaki!!!!"  
  
Killua grinned innocently, and fished around in his pockets,........finding nothing. "Oi, Gon, do you....Gon?" He looked to his side and saw his friend wasn't there. ~Where did that little....?-~  
  
In the meantime, Gon was deep within a battle of his own already....having a challenging staring battle with the short ninja man, who was still sitting on his friend's head. The friend had turned his head to the side, bored with the whole ordeal, but the ninja was too engrossed in the straining contest to let that stop him. His neck was twisted around and his body was leaning down towards Gon, everything perfectly balanced.  
  
~I'm gonna win!~ Gon thought, as he stared deep within the ninja's impenetrable eyes. The man was slowly cracking, it not showing on the outside.  
  
On peripheral vision mode, he saw the whole crowd parting once again, an annoyed Killua stalking his way towards him. Killua's face had almost gone *COMPLETELY* SD.  
  
~Oh no, he's gonna make me lose. I'm gonna lose!~ Gon wouldn't let himself avert his attention. But....~He looks mad....~ He sweatdropped but still kept his concentration on the slightly sweating short ninja.  
  
Killua stalked closer. He finally broke free from the huge crowd and stood fuming to the side of Gon.  
  
Gon ignored him....He tried to ignore him....tried....TRIED....He realized that he and the ninja were both now sweating, but for different reasons. He almost blinked when, out of the corner of his eye, he literally saw steam rise from Killua's jagged, silver hair. A splotch of red was angrily beating on the side of his head, clearly stating his annoyance.  
  
Gon hadn't blinked yet-he was winning: the ninja's eyes were red-rimmed and watering. He grated his teeth at the small boy.  
  
"Blink." ..................  
  
Silence was heard throughout the large room: people were either watching curiously or trying to pretend they weren't interested.  
  
Gon didn't move and neither did the sweating ninja, but Killua finally stepped almost directly in between them and smiled. "Blink *NOW*." The ninja turned just for a millisecond towards the silver-haired boy speaking to him, then gasped in shock and utter disbelief. While averting his gaze from Gon, he had unintentionally ....blinked. His large partner took that moment to lumber away quickly, the ninja bouncing and cursing from on top of his head the whole way.  
  
Gon blinked repeatedly (since he could now) in amazement. "Wha? I won? USO!....No, wait...." He turned to Killua. "Killua?....Eeee....!"  
  
Killua was facing him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. They grew beady, steam was almost shooting out of his head, and a red annoyance splotch was palpating quickly and furiously. He started to crouch, his fangs baring out and gleaming from under the phosphorescent lights.  
  
"Eto...." Gon tried to smile angelically.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Killua leaped, ....grabbed Gon around the throat, and started *throttling* him like *mad*. It was the Energizer bunny gone *CRAZY*.  
  
"OMAE NA....! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!! I'M TRYING TO GET US SIGNED UP!! I'M TRYING TO GET US *TICKETS*!! WE HAVE NO MONEY!! WE'RE *POOR*!! *POOR*!!!! I DON'T *LIKE* BEING POOR!! SO,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!! YOU WON'T BE ENTERING THE CONTESTS, 'CAUSE I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU BEFORE THEM!!!! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF, GON!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!! AAARRGH!! YOUANNOYMESOMUCH!!!! GONGGGRRARRRRGGGG....!!!!" Killua quit yelling and started to just plain-out *growl* his frustration all out. Everyone watching could hardly even see Gon's neck being throttled so violently.Killua was shaking him so fast-left, right, up, and down.  
  
Finally, he just....stopped.  
  
@.@ : went Gon.  
  
Grabbing Gon by the jacket collar, Killua speed-stalked through the fearful people.  
  
@.@ Gon was dragged on his back the whole way.  
  
The crowd quickly dispersed for the two.  
  
Gon tried to shake away the dizziness. "Demo, Killuuuuuuuuua! That was cheatin-"  
  
"URUSE!!!!"  
  
Killua stopped at the sign-up desk, hoisted a still semi-dizzy Gon [@.@] to his feet, then turned to the attendant, who *now* knowing who she was up against, started to let the PANIC cells run through her bloodstream.  
  
"I....uhhh....umm....eeee....uhh....*gulp*...."  
  
Killua slung an arm around Gon and patted him on the shoulder cheerily, looking up at the lady. "My friend here and I would like to sign up now. Sorry about the wait!" *smile*  
  
"Uhhh....iye. Umm, you still need the 14,000Y, though."  
  
"Hai-hai!"  
  
.............  
  
No one moved.  
  
........................  
  
Still smiling "sweetly", Killua roughly nudged the zoning Gon.  
  
"Ack-uhh, hai!" Gon handed over the license to the lady, who grabbed it quickly, anticipating her hand back. After nervously checking her whole arm for wounds, she glanced at the card.  
  
"WOOOOW! A *hunter*! But you're so *young*! I'm so impressed!"  
  
Gon suddenly beamed brightly. "Does that mean we can go in now?"  
  
The attendant smiled. "Mochiron! Oh! Here are your passes....your number cards....and *here* is your room key! All starters are given the first floor rooms for the night, even if you *are* raised up a few levels in the first competition. If you are, the manager will switch you tomorrow morning. Breakfast is at 7am in the main dining hall, and when you leave, just hand the key over at the main desk on your floor." She handed them their things and instructed them to put on their numbered tags. When they were done, and Killua had started to drag a beaming Gon towards the first competition's entrance doors, the lady quickly but gently grabbed onto the tip of Gon's fishing pole hanging from his backpack, halting both he and his friend.  
  
The attendant pulled him close and whispered, her eyes gleaming, "You know,....when it was my first day on the job here, there was a man that came in. He seemed like the frail but honest and sweet kind-I thought he didnt have a chance *here*. He was gone in less than a week. I found out the next day....he had reached the *two-hundredth floor*! That's the highest level here, and he beat it *easily*. He beat the *whole* place in less than a *week*! No one knew his name or got his picture, but he carried around with him a Hunter's license. You look alot like him....Are you related somehow? Did a family member come here before you did? Please tell me...."  
  
Gon saw through to the urgent plea -this lady really *had* to know the answer he gave. He smiled gently up at her. "I don't know-maybe." He was saddened to see the gleam in her eyes die down a bit, but she obviously accepted his reply.  
  
"Alright then....Here's your card and good luck." She handed it back to him and reluctantly let go of the fishing pole. "Oh, by the way, my name is Michiki. It was nice talking with you both. Gonbate ne."[1]  
  
"Arigato, Michiki-san!"  
  
Waving goodbye, Gon and Killua strolled towards the doors, and grinning first at each other, they pushed through and into their destiny.  
  
  
  
An hour later, when the participant gates had closed, arena doors locked, and contestants, who had come from all over the world, prepared the long journey home, defeated, a small group of Shinobi soldiers gathered in the foyer on the first floor, discussing the first competition that they had competed in just moments before. Over seven steaming cups of coffee, they chuckled at each other's own prideful accounts of their win.  
  
"I had that guy *running*, I'm telling you!" Aedi, the most outgoing of them all, laughed. "You guys saw! He was running scared for his *life* cause of me!"  
  
"Awww, is this place just *too* easy for a strong man as yourself, Aedi- *chan*?" Banta, the only one of them who had refused to shave his head and often braided it lovingly, jeered.  
  
"N-Nani? Uhh....*ahem* How did it go for *you*, Josei-san?"  
  
All eyes turned towards the silent forlorn-looking Shinobi, who was just silently sipping his coffee, staring off into space.  
  
"................"  
  
"Ne, Banta-san," Aedi whispered to the Shinobi nearest him. "Why is he looking so down? He didnt lose-he was like this even before his own tournament! What's up?"  
  
Banta's eyes turned stony and, instead of answering Aedi, he spoke rather loudly across to Josei.  
  
"Oi, Josei! What you're thinking isn't right! Where's the honor in fighting a child? Just because he was a little mouthy doesn't give you the right to kill him over it!"  
  
Josei: "..........."  
  
Banta shook his head. "Kuso....I tried...."  
  
The group was shrouded in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
*creeeeeeak*  
  
"Ja, oyasumi...." Josei suddenly stood and walked quietly out of the foyer.  
  
Everyone was, again, silent.  
  
  
  
Treading slowly down the hallway to his room, Josei succumbed to his deepest thought-a thought that, as of late, had been running ramped through his mind.  
  
His pride had been tested, his strength-silently mocked at.......All by a *child*, a mere *kodomo*.......A mental image of the silver-haired boy had suddenly ignited a small fire in the older man's brain-it was the flame of an unspoken challenge, a dual that needed to be met.  
  
The one thing that had first interested Josei was the boy's hidden potential. ~No boy should have a power like that. His aura.....it was marked by death~ Josei had felt the child's hidden powers, had seen the unmistakable yet somewhat *concealed* urge to kill in his eyes. Never had Josei known a grown *man* to possess that look. Josei decided: Not only was the kodomo strange, he was....evil....  
  
Finally reaching the end of the hall and his room, he took the room key from his shoulder pocket and inserted it into the lock.  
  
He felt a presence.  
  
"Na-?!" A strong arm wrapped around his throat, violently cutting off his air supply. He struggled vehemently, trying to throw his attacker off, but that didn't work. He opted for his offense move. Using sheer strength, he spun them both around, so that the attacker's back was facing the wall, and plowed them both backwards, the attacker, first, crashing through the bedroom door, then Josei following soon after.  
  
~How....?!~ The attacker never fell! Not even after crashing throught the hardened, polished cedar wood door, he never once lost his balance or hold. He continued to strangle Josei.  
  
Josei was wheezing by now, his Shinobi techniques vanishing within the bright lights exploding behind his eyes. He now struggled just to turn and *see* his attacker, a one last request on his part.  
  
A harsh laugh escaped into the hallway.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uhhh," came a cruel voice. "One should never see the face of Death- it just ain't right." More laughter followed and his grip tightened.  
  
Josei was now *completely* within the madman's mercy.  
  
He felt the man shift a little, his voice becoming somewhat softer and closer to his ear.  
  
"I won't let you fight him first. He's *mine*."  
  
"*wheeze* ....Who?"  
  
"Not that you would've *won*," the voice continued. "You would have surely lost to him."  
  
"N-Nani?!"  
  
"I've come from so far just to seek my revenge." The man laughed almost giddily, pronouncing each word after in a sing-song voice. "*I*....*have*....*found*....*it*.... Heheheheh!"  
  
Josei gained enough strength to struggle weakly again.  
  
"Iie. You *will* die-your attempts are futile, old man."  
  
Josei tried to turn his head, but the strong arm prevented him from doing so.  
  
"*Please*....*wheez*," he gasped. "At least tell me *wheez*....your name...."  
  
Josei almost *felt* the man grin from behind him.  
  
" *Nanda*? My name? Now *why* would you want to know *that*?"  
  
"....*wheez* Please...." White lights were slowly merging together, blinking rapidly, and practically *blinding* him. Josei knew he didnt have alot of time left.  
  
The stranger took his sweet time to think.  
  
"Ummmmmm.............yada. When you see him, ask the devil my name, and he will surely tell you." He laughed harshly and prepared.  
  
"YAMERO! ONEG-!"  
  
The stranger twisted, Josei's neck performing a resonating *SNAP* throughout the room.  
  
The man laughed to himself, turned, and walked out of the room. "Oyasumi....*zutto*."  
  
  
  
(A/N) YEAH! Shinobi guy is GONE! WOOHOO! I luv killing off my own ppl! ^_^ I getta work on my original fic now! And Jen-thanks for all ur thoughts! I really considered them! Ur the only reviewer Im gonna actually *worry* about, so....... REN-chan, *glomp* Suki da, Ren-chan! Jenny-chan- I LUV U LOTS! KEVY-GET BETTER-me want u ok-lots of luvy-ness and crap........Aroe-chan, I dun know u 2 well 2 luv ya, but ur kool! (2 days later) AROE-CHAN, U TRAITOR! I SAW UR REVIEW! U like Gon and HISOKA 2gether????!!! ARRRRRGH........ Killua: O.o  
  
*V* O, btw.............  
  
[1] = "good luck" (there's all kinds of words for good luck, I just picked this one cause Yukito says it to Sakura and Shaoran in CCS ^_^; Im an anime freak, whatever. Oo, whats the word for "whatever"?? *runs off* By the way, Omaetachi o korosu......Tabun...... O, "Dare da, kodomo?" means "Who r u, child?" (who is it, the child) I kno that Jap dun use "?" but I DID see it in a manga of mine, so maybe they adopted it or whatever.......Im just gonna b up-2-date, ne? *V* XP 


	3. Fights and Feelings

(A/N) : *ahem* I GOT THE OVAs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIWAIWAIWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just need the Killua/Gon drama cd, the plushies, and the keychains, then I will b OFFICIALLY obsessed and outta my mind! YAY!!!! Ya know........I just might start on a Killua+Gon fluffy ficlet. I dunno........people want kawaiiness and crap, and this fic is DARK later on, so it doesnt really qualify, but........*shrug* maybe...... Same disclaimers apply. Sorry I killed off the Shinobi guy, and there WILL b angst on Killua's part, but since thats coming first, he's gonna get over it, and THEN the dark/drama stuff. K, I'll shut up now *V* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XP*V*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Hours before the whole incident with the unfortunate Shinobi soldier, Killua and Gon made their way to the first arena where they would soon start their competitions. More and more hallways were what they encountered as they made their way there, after just barging in through the entrance a few minutes earlier. They sped up as they both heard and saw before them the cheering crowds, who were almost hassling each other just to see the fights taking place.  
  
They darted through the people and looked for themselves.  
  
Gon gasped in amazement. They were standing at the top of the beginning of *many* flights of stairs leading down below to numerous rows of seats. Looking farther out over the arena, the sight of so many concrete squares with a pair of somewhat strong people battling each other on each shocked and delighted Gon as he stood there, awed. Bells rang out, people cheered crazily, and the announcers over the loudspeakers gained the arena fans' undivided attention, only if, though, a good fight was to be ensured. Gon was dazzled. "*Suuuuuggeeee!*"  
  
He saw Killua shrug beside him, however, watching the whole scene below with a disinterested expression. "Ehhh, it's still the same...."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Killua shoved his hands in his pockets. "Same as before."  
  
Gon stared wide-eyed at Killua. "You were here before?"  
  
Killua shrugged again, trying to pass off as being bored, but after hearing the somewhat awed praise in Gon's voice, an uncomfortable, flighty feeling began to stir within his stomach and shoot through his veins. "Aa, but I didn't get very fa-N-Nani?" Before completing his sentence, he turned towards Gon and saw his best friend gazing at him with sparkly, shining eyes. Killua SD before he could stop himself. "NANIIII?! WHY ARE YOU *LOOKING* AT ME THAT WAY?!!!!"  
  
Gon sighed and smiled dreamily out over the arena. "Because.....you're so kool and you've been here before. This is my first time, and I have to admit, I'm pretty lost. I don't even know if I'll make it past this round."  
  
Killua saw the smile turn into a somewhat dejected frown. Looking at the person he cared most for and seeing that kind of expression pulled at the only string wrapped around his heart. He knew he had to do *something*- there was no way he would allow Gon to feel the way he seemed to be feeling. Not if Killua could help it. He stepped forward and a little awkwardly placed his hand on Gon's small shoulder. He faintly blushed when he felt a shiver slice up his arm and straight to his heart because of the contact.  
  
"..................."  
  
Gon turned and stared. "Wha?"  
  
Killua cleared his throat and looked away, pretending he was concentrating on the fights down below.  
  
".......I-I believe in you,......Gon."  
  
Almost anticipating another sparkle from his best friend, Killua turned, but was shocked to find.....to *FEEL* Gon grasp his hand and smile broadly. "And that's why I love you, Killua! C'mon! We have to grab out seats! We almost forgot about that part! They won't see us if we aren't seated!"  
  
Killua: O.O He was a statue. He felt as if his blood had frozen, his organs had turned to lead, his feet as if they were stone......Gon waved his hands in front of him, and when his best friend didn't react, he waved them more frantically and shouted, "Oi!Oi! Killuaaaaaaaaa! C'MON! C'MON!!!!" He jumped around a few more times, before sweatdropping.  
  
Killua felt complete terror! Emotions were rushing through him so quickly, they made his head spin. His heart felt like it was doing flip-flops and somersaults, while his veins coiled up afire. He knew he needed to say *something*, *ANYTHING*, whatever it took to keep his kool and seem collected. He......couldn't. ~H-He said........he said he l-lov-ed me. No one......no one, not even my *father* has said that to me before. Why did he have to *say* that to me. Why *now*. Does he mean it? No, no, he couldn't. But........if he did.....~ Images of Gon and his smile ran through his mind-the way he laughed, grinned, smiled, and even the way he *looked*........it was all blazing through like it had been held down for too long and was just now able to burst through. A dam had been broken, incoherant thoughts swam through too quickly.  
  
Never had Killua felt such a strong emotion before. He had Leorio and Kurapika as his friends also, but never had *these* feelings been present with them. His two other friends were special to him, yes, but Gon....Gon was different. *SO* different in fact tha Killua couldn't even see life *possible* without him. He knew......he just *knew* what that emotion was........he knew, but........he didn't want to admit it. Never could an assassin feel that for someone. .....Never........  
  
Gon had started to poke his immobile friend. "Killua? Please Killua, answer me.........Killua?"  
  
"......I'll help."  
  
"Nani?" Gon pressed his face closer to his friend, making the other boy turn away and grumble. "I-I'll help you........if you need me to,......yeah......."  
  
Gon grinned madly. "Honto?!"  
  
"A-aa........."  
  
"Arigato.......Killua! *^_^*" He looked again at the arena, then gasped. "OI! The *seats*! Come *ON* already! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry! Hiyaku! *Hiyaku*!"  
  
He quickly grabbed Killua's hand and ran down the steps of the aisles, dragging a badly blushing boy along behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS THE TIME WE HAVE ALLLLLL BEEN WAITING FOR! WE HAVE SHIZAKU ON SQUARE #3, FIGHTING BOLITU , the successor of the bolitu clan! Then we have fukimi on square #6, fighting.......some weak guy!!!! then, yes, yet *another* famous face-it's Arami of the deathclouds' Quartet! he's gonna be fighting Junahuh, an ex- marine! Now *That's* terror if I do say so myself!!!!" *TONGTONG*  
  
  
  
The boys found their seats near the very front of the arena and sat to await their rounds. Gon stared in awe at the fighters in the squares, watching as some shot up and beyond or just over and away, most very forcibly. He began to get nervous. He saw how bored Killua had been with the whole thing, and after finding out he had partaken in the arena many years back, Gon decided that Killua was *definitely* stronger than Gon could only *hope* to be. He felt left out, I guess you could say. He didn't show his feelings on the outside, but instead, hid them with a smile.  
  
Three more bells chimed throughout the arena, and the loudspeakers again crackled to life.  
  
"NUMBER 1973- SANU, VERSUS NUMBER 2055-GON! COME TO THE CENTER ARENA AND EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY!!!!"  
  
Gon smiled nervously at Killua and stood up. "That's me. Wish me luck?"  
  
"Luck?" Killua suddenly grinned and motioned for Gon to lean down and come closer, then whispered something softly in his ear.  
  
Gon's eyes widened. "*Honto?*"  
  
Killua nodded. "Aa," he grinned more widely. "Just listen to me."  
  
Gon smiled a little more confidently, but as he waved at his best friend and made his way down the aisles, his confidence vanished like water down a drain. Most of the crowd jeered at the size of him, while others simply pointed and laughed like crazy. The previous victims could be heard moaning and groaning in pain as they were wheeled out on stretchers and cots, but the majority were glaring at being ridiculed so by a mere boy taking their place.  
  
Gon's steps became shaky.  
  
"GON!"  
  
Gon hesitantly turned back to Killua. "N-Nani?"  
  
"You opened my family's door, right? Just do what I do!"  
  
Gon scratched his head, thinking. ".......But........I don't have claws, Killua!"  
  
Killua: ~.~() "BAKA! What kinda idiot *are* you, huh?! Do what I just *told* you to do! Now, GET DOWN THERE!!!!"  
  
"H-Hai!" Gon, again, made his way slowly towards the end of the row and was now heading towards the center where his opponent and referee were waiting.  
  
Speaking of opponent, Gon saw the guy was *HUGE*. Never had he seen such a big man before, unless you counted the "taste-tester" they had at one of their exam's houses. Gon gulped loudly, but still made his way, slowly, to the center arena.  
  
Fighter 1973 was impatiently looking about, giving the "evil eye" to the sweatdropping referee, then turning back to continue his search. He completely overlooked the small boy that had hesitantly walked up to him.  
  
The referee looked closely at Gon's ID, then turned to the larger of the fighters. " Number 1973, Sanu, your opponent, number 2055, has arrived. Face each other respectfully."  
  
Sanu turned then did a double-take. "Maji, kodomo?" He looked at Gon with stone-like disbelief.  
  
Gon scratched the side of his head nervously. "Uuhhh, maji...."  
  
Sanu looked at the ref, then back at Gon. ".........Three seconds."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Three seconds. That is the time it will take me to beat you. I will win in three seconds."  
  
After hearing this, the crowd went WILD. They stood and jeered as well as applauded. Many yelled at Gon, but others gave their crude words of encouragement to Sanu to tear Gon apart.  
  
Gon stood his ground and waited for the ref to announce the start of the match.  
  
The referee stood betweeen the two fighters, held up his hands, and held his breath. "Readyyyyyyy......."  
  
Gon tensed.  
  
Sanu didn't move in the slightest.  
  
"*HAJIME*!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Sanu charged. Gon saw everything move so slowly. The only thing he could actually make out was the numbers Sanu was counting off outloud. "San........ni......"  
  
Killua's image quickly blotted out his view. Gon remembered what he was told to do.  
  
Heart slightly racing, and without taking a breath, he lifted his arm and held it straight out in front of him, palm out towards the quickly charging Sanu.  
  
"..........Ichi."  
  
The crowd grew deathly quiet as the contact between the two fighters was made and as a loud crash was heard.  
  
Killua scanned the fighting area, trying to see through the quickly gathering smoke that had enveloped the two contestants. He felt an odd ache as he tried to hone out Gon's figure, but the smoke was getting too thick. ~Smoke? Hold on.........~ THERE! The area cleared, and Killua pin-pointed Gon standing in the same spot as before. The smoke.........was coming from all the still-falling debris resulting from Sanu's......heavy landing. Clear across the other side of the arena, and now, unconscious under a pile of rubble, lay Sanu, his head bent to the side, and tongue sticking lazily out.  
  
"SHOORISHA-GON!"  
  
After the ref had announced the winner, the crowd went wild yet again. No one had ever SEEN such a feat displayed so easily before. From the start, as the large Sanu had rushed at him, Gon stood confident. As his opponent was about to strike, he held out his arm, palm raised forward, and simply did what he was told to by his best friend.  
  
Just like the time he had pushed open Killua's home gates, he had waited 'til Sanu's bellow had slightly touched his hand, then PUSHED with all of his might. Sanu didnt have a CHANCE. He went flying, put off guard by not being able to even hit Gon cleanly. As the rubble's dust had cleared away, Gon had shockingly seen the damage he gave.  
  
Sanu was unconscious.......and probably WOULD be for a LONG time.  
  
The crowd's cheers died down a bit, and the ref gave Gon a check of some sort and instructions for the next place he was going to. It was the 50th floor! He grinned widely.  
  
After thanking the ref, he ran off the platform, calling Killua's name and eagerly waving.  
  
Killua shrugged to himself. ~I don't think he'll need me as much as I *thought*. *And*, I was worried for nothing......baka na.....~  
  
"Ne, Killua!" Gon climbed up the steps and ran towards him. "Did you see me? I did what you said, and I *won*. Hora!" He giddily waved around the flimsy piece of paper in Killua's face.  
  
"Wakata, wakatayo," Killua grinned, playfully trying to swipe the check. He raised out his hand for a high five, and Gon happily slapped it.  
  
As Gon continued to beam, Killua studied his best friend's face. When he smiled, it was like a light started to burn within Killua, and since Gon smiled ALOT, the light inside of Killua had started to almost turn into an inferno. He felt as if he had to say *something*, but.......he didn't know *what*. That part was getting aggrivating. The only thing he knew was that.....he loved looking at Gon's smile, and that he wanted to feel the way he always felt around Gon forever. Zutto zenzen[1].  
  
The arena's bell gonged again. "NUMBER 2059-OWARUTO, VERSUS NUMBER 2054- KILLUA! YOUR FIGHT WILL COMMENCE SHORTLY. COME TO THE CENTER PRONTO!!!!"  
  
Killua shrugged and grinned to himself. "Hai-*hai*." He made his way down the aisle to where he was supposed to be. He blushed slightly as he heard Gon shout his encouragements. ~ Gon no baka. And he better shut up, too." He shook his head and casually strolled to the center arena.  
  
Gon happily watched his best friend, then turned to the men staring at him from one row behind. He waved cheerily to get their attention. "OI! OI! Please cheer on my friend, onegai?"  
  
The men looked at each other, wondering how such an innocent, polite, and SMALL child could have beaten their friend, Sanu, then turned back back to him. "A-aa, we will ........try our best......"  
  
Gon beamed again. "Arigato, minna-san!" He plopped down to watch the fight. The men behind him looked at each other then at the back of the slowly walking silver-haired boy.  
  
As Killua stepped onto the platform, he smirked to himself, and smoothly made his way to place. ~ Rakusha, rakusha.......[2] This is gonna b *too* easy......~  
  
The two fighters faced each other-the man named Owaruto looked at Killua nervously, while Killua merely stood there, half bored, yet smirking up at Owaruto slyly.  
  
After the ref said everything that was needed to be said, he raised his arms, and........  
  
"HAJIME!!!!"  
  
The fight was over in a SECOND.  
  
As the ref shouted and the larger, red-haired fighter had charged, Killua stealthily stepped to one side, and easily back-handed the man in the back of his head.  
  
He went DOWN.  
  
Killua shrugged. "Che, I hope it gets better than *this*."  
  
He turned to the referee. The ref was standing off to the side, and actually GAPING at him.  
  
"Call the match. I won."  
  
"Aa....SHOORISHA-KILLUA!"  
  
Gon jumped up and down in his seat, cheering almost giddily. Hearing no words of enthusiasm from a certain group behind him, he turned. The small group of men was literally slack-jawed. Their mouths hung open and were almost collecting candy wrappers from off the arena's floor.  
  
".........Onegai?" Gon looked up at them with his best puppy-eyed gaze.  
  
"........Uhhh.......go-gomen......," the obvious "leader" stuttered. He then turned towards the silver-haired boy still speaking with the ref, and squeaked out nervously, " K-KAKOI DESU N-NE! THAT WAS........AWESOME, ........K-KILLUA-*KUN*!!!!"  
  
Gon grinned happily. "Desho?[3]" He turned and stared in awe at his best friend. "He's so great....... *sigh* Honto ni, *sugeeeeyo*...."  
  
He watched as Killua reached out for two flimsy pieces of paper. With his expert hearing from all the times listening to the night creatures of his island, he discerned through the crowd's cheers and listened to what his best friend was saying.  
  
The referee gave the papers to the winner.  
  
"Sankyuu, and I want to start on the 50th floor."  
  
The ref stared in shock then read something on his clipboard that he had been carrying around. "Demo....Aren't you Killua Z-Zoldikk?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Then," the ref became confused. "Weren't you here about six years ago? We have you listed as a competitor for the 180th level! Surely, you don't want to waste your time with such inadequacy and trivial fights! Accept your place."  
  
Killua glared, his eyes beginning to blaze with a masked fury. ~He better not have called Gon "trivial".....Gon is on the 50th floor, and where *he* goes, *I* will go!~ He clenched his fists, but put on an easy, lade-back smile, one that only a past victim of the Zoldikks would know was the most dangerous, if not straight-out feral.  
  
Killua held out his hand towards the ref and the papers. "I want to take it slow......"  
  
The ref blinked in surprise, then shook his head and sighed. "Well, it's your decision......."  
  
"Aa."  
  
The ref scrutinized more closely at Killua again, before handing over the tickets and check of the 50th floor.  
  
As Killua was walking off towards the stands, Gon saw his chance and jumped up. He raced down the steps and ran to his best friend.  
  
Once Killua saw the sight of his most favorite person coming to greet him, he stopped in his tracks immediately, while his thoughts ran crazily through his head.  
  
The vision of Gon happily running towards him was almost to hard to believe. Never had he seen such a sight; he was so used to people shrieking and RUNNING from him that the opposite seemed almost unbelievable. Not only that, but lately, Killua had noticed little things that he hadnt cared for before........ Like the way Gon had always smiled so HAPPILY around him, and how his eyes lit up when he caught sight of Killua.  
  
Again, *that* feeling swelled up within an untouched territory in Killua and made the darkest place beat wildly with a pure......HAPPINESS, if Killua had ever KNOWN such a thing before.  
  
Killua shook his head slightly, annoyed at such thoughts that had been popping up lately. They were just WEIRD! He shrugged, then started to jog towards his best friend.  
  
They finally reached each other and high-fived.  
  
"WOW, you were GREAT, Killua! I hope I never fight *you*!" Gon smiled at the silver-haired boy.  
  
"Iiiiiie," Killua yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. "It's gonna be boring 'til we get higher up." He blushed slightly, already contemplating how he would phrase the next sentence. "Plus, .......I would *never* agree to fighting you. Errrr...., yeah...."  
  
Gon gave a lop-sided smile.  
  
After a few minutes of just staring at the other competitors, Gon looked back at Killua. "Ne, what do we do *now*? Do we fight again?"  
  
Killua looked up towards the arena's clock. "Since we got here so late, I think we have to wait 'til the morning. The whole thing ends at 9 for tonight, since it's the beginning." He turned to the exit and looked over at Gon. "We should go and settle in out rooms for now, and take it from there."  
  
Gon smiled and complied.  
  
As they were climbing the stairs again to get to the hallway that opened at the top, Gon finally figured out what had been bugging him.  
  
"Ne, Killua......"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If you think it's boring right now, then *why* did you tell the ref that you wanted to take it slow and go to the 50th floor? He said you could've gone to the 180th level! Why would you want to start all over again if it bores you? .........Killua?"  
  
Just ahead of him, Killua had stopped walking, his back turned. Everyone else saw a VERY shocked and quickly shading crimson boy.  
  
After about a minute, his blood rushing straight up to his face, Killua whirled around and glared fiercely at Gon, blushing badly. "*NANIIIII?* *Uruse*, Gon! You don't know what you're talking about! It's no fun if ......it's no fun if I beat this whole thing in two days! *Baka.....*!" Killua continued to glare, just DARING Gon to say something that went totally against what Killua just said.  
  
Gon sweatdropped, his smile wavering. "Heheh.....gomen, gomen....." He waved his hands, dismissive, and was already wracking his brain on changing the subject.  
  
Killua huffed and turned back around, still slightly pink.  
  
Gon: *_*()  
  
  
  
  
  
A few rows below and to the right, a darkly- dressed figure smiled cruelly to himself. Not only had he anticipated the sight of the figure of his prolonged hatred, but two things had also OBVIOUSLY been brought to his attention, one that was just to hard to believe.  
  
First of all, even though the object of his rage had gotten stronger, he seemed to hold back now on his killing instinct. It unnerved the man. Seeing a killer not perform a perfect KO was just unbelievable, ESPECIALLY when it came to a renown Zoldikk.  
  
The second thing that had shocked him so badly was the apparent friendship and something MORE between the killer and the small-dark-headed boy in the green outfit. Never had the man seen such a moment between a Zoldikk and one not of their own. Even WITH family, he had never seen such an affection displayed between two people as he saw between the two boys.  
  
It SICKENED him, to say the least.  
  
But......it was almost actually ......AMUSING. The dark-haired boy-Gon, the ref had said- seemed to not only bring out a ......humane quality in the Zoldikk, but also had a somewhat CONTROL over him, too. The immediate coloring of the silver-haired boy proved that and said more at the same time.  
  
The man smirked. This was actually becoming more interesting.  
  
He focused, again, on Gon.  
  
At first, his breath had been caught as he studied the small boy. An ....INNOCENCE completely vibrated around him, and seemed to make him more vulnerable than what he was, since his competition proved that he was quite strong.  
  
Not only was the man caught by the boy's innocence, but his strength entranced him. The way he moved and fought yelled out strength, but his apparent image was just PURE vulnerability. This amused him, also.  
  
He knew now. He knew how to enact his revenge against the Zoldikk, and also possess the thing he wanted most now. What he wanted most now.......What he was hungry for now........What he lusted....... And would something keep him from what he wanted? Would someONE? ......... Iie.  
  
He smiled dangerously, his eyes glinting with a powerful light.  
  
He loved it. The options of having a challenge and victory......He was going to take what he wanted, and kill anyone and anything that tried to stop him......  
  
The man turned away for a second from the two boys and searched out a certain tall, bald, and Shinobi-ish soldier. He spotted the group to his far right, and watched as the group immediately got up and walked towards the exit hallway.  
  
He turned back to the boys and almost laughed outloud.  
  
The Zoldikk, at this moment, looked so uncomfortable and .......RED, that it was almost too unbelievable for one of THAT heritage.  
  
The man wanted so badly to follow his hatred and desire, but knew........it would have to wait.  
  
He looked towards the exit again.  
  
Yeah, he knew what he had to do first. He had sensed a threat within a certain soldier, and knew if he didn't dispose the threat, he would never be able to fulfill his vengeance and newly-formed plans.  
  
With, yet again, one last look at the boys, the dark figure smoothly stood and headed towards the opposite exit which the Shinobitachi had gone through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After his blush had diminished and his blood pressure was under control, Killua shrugged to himself and continued to walk to the upper exit. Gon treaded closely behind.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Gon remembered what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Ne, Killua, ya know there's a pool on the next to our room. It says so on our card."  
  
"Aa, so?"  
  
"Weeeell, I was wondering if we could go swimming before we go to our room......Ii no ka?"  
  
Killua looked over at Gon, not slowing his pace. "What would we swim in? We don't have any swimming trunks."  
  
"I have an extra pair of shorts (A/N: yeah, I bet theyre green....~.~()) in my pack, and if you need any extra, you can buy some in the arena's shop. That's on our floor, too!"  
  
Killua thought about this, then gave a small smile to Gon. "OK. You wanna go swimming now, then?"  
  
"Un!" Gon smiled happily.  
  
Killua grinned, reached over, and put his hand somewhat shyly onto Gon's shoulder. Gon smiled widely at this, but then his smile wavered as he saw Killua's eyelids upturn and two fangs poke out of the now EVIL grin that he gave.  
  
"WHOEVER GETS THERE FIRST HAS TO THROW THE LOSER IN! HAHAHAAAAA!"  
  
With that, Killua darted off down the hall, still laughing.  
  
Gon stopped in shock and sweatdropped. "KIIIIIIIIILLUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA.........!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to them, this would be the start of the most dangerous of events.  
  
  
  
Yeah, this fic WILL b long, and thanks again to all who reviewed. THANKS alot to who emailed me, 2. U guys r kool #_# BTW, Ren-chan, if ur reading this, DAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! *V* Now, .........for the lil translations:  
  
The whole "wakata" thing basically means "I got u, I understand" "Zutto zenzen" is a kool phrase that sorta means "COMPLETELY FOREVER" Its the best translation possible. "SHOORISHA" means "WINNER!" "Rakusha" means "Easy" Alot of animes say this now, but they never before, so Im guessing Im sorta up to date with them *V* "Desho" is actually a suffix, but can be used in some cases. I just luv the way Gon says it, though. It means "really? Truly? Isn't that right?" It's like HONTO, but just a suffix, too. "Kakoi" means "kool" etc. Etc. Get a dictionary Etc.  
  
Ok, I think that's about it. O! Wait a sec! Ok, I wanna apologize for what I said in the beginning, in chap. 1. Since I own a few of the mangas for HXH, I never really thought about translating Killua's name in it, since I knew what the katakana of it looked like (plus, .......its on my arm PERMANENTLY *V*), but I just translated it for the heck of it during class two days ago (yeah, MATH is BORING), and it really IS spelled out as "Kirua". I guess thats where all those "Kirua people" get it from. BUT, it IS pronounced with an "L", and in the anime, it IS spelled as "Killua", I'm guessing, just for the UNIVERSAL spelling. NEHOO sorry for saying it wasn't spelled like "Kirua", all u manga-luvers ^_^ BTW, get the manga 2 the OVA, too. I got them AND the OVA DVD, and putting it all together helps u understand the Hiragana/Katakana better *shrug* if u wanna learn it and all........ Lemme just tell u now, I DONT WRITE LEMONS. U lookin for one, GO AWAY. U wont find one here, but u WILL get some weird/creepy/dark/whatever I think up in a few secs stuff so BEWARE. ^_^ *V* XP baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka 


	4. Pools with Problems

A Killer's Heart and Darkness  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
(A/N) *grins* I GOT A SECRET!!!! HI-MI-TSU!!!! HAHAHAHAAAAA....Well, I told 2 other ppl, but.....they might not even read this so....*shrug* The OVA is WRONG!!!! If any of u actually got obsessed, went out to buy it, and watched it all the way through, u should kno what Im talking about. CHIGAI CHIGAI CHIGAI!!!! DONT BELIEVE IT!!!! Btw, my B-day is April 4th just like Kurapika-sama! I wouldve liked it better if I had the same B-day as Killua, but......~.~ Well, in my next life, I will......^_^ Heeeeeeeeeeh? Dun blame the lateness on ME, pals. FF.net is screwed up right now, so I hope this EVENTUALLY gets posted before I haul @$$ outta here 4 vaca. Ack! I feel so ashamed!!!! I finally learned conjugating and have gotten it all down almost PERFECTLY now, but....I just realized alot of stuff I put down aint exactly right! ~.~ T-T.........*shameful* Thanks to all the reviewers, and if u dun c ur name on my lil list I got goin some ways down there, dun b mad-its just that I wanna get this out as soon as possible. Yeah, I did this part last. Thanks 2 all who reviewed and sorry for making u wait so long. GOMEN NASAI, tomodachi-tachi!!!! Oi, read now! O, matte matte!!!! 2 things: Someone, anyone PLEASE tell me how they double the letters in Hiragana and Katakana. How would u actually WRITE 'matte' in Hiragana anyhow? It has the extra 't' in it O.o. 2nd thing: I wrote another shonen ai fic. Go check it out if u want-its an original but NOT the original miniseries that I had been talking bout b4. Thats on hiatus. And YES, u can do that with fics-*V*. Oops! The list! Here it goes:  
  
Mirai Kurosaki: Me just luv u ^_^ SoLeo: Yep, I obviously luv Killua and Gon 2gether, 2! Heh..... Asshole: Nice name-I kno ur the guy who I flamed, and I feel a lil bad, but.......u had basically dissed my fav. couple indirectly. I would say "Urusanai, kisama!" but me not that cruel ^_^ Killuas Descendant: U dun like long fics? O.o Gomen....... Silvara Maxwell: Kimi wa kakoi da!!!! Ur so kool, and I had started a small Bran+Will fic, but never even got past page 1! ^_^; U think UR lazy? Look what I just wrote above! Heehee........ Thanks 4 the long reviews-ur so kool #_# Shizuku: *blush* Arigato......Eeeek, sugoi. I luved ur review 2! Honto ni, arigato!!!! Yukitsu: *hands u a Kura. plushy* That good 4 ya? Sorry, this fic might only MENTION Kurapika, but.......thats about it. Gomen nasai.....Dun get the ending part of the OVA either. Just a warning ^_^ Ruaki: Ya kno, if u just had an "M" in ur name.........O.O n- nandemonai......Oi, c, c?! I updated! R u proud?! I'll email u soon, k? Mikaii: U ppl askin bout the "figure" already? O.o Well, basically, he wants.....HAHAHHAAAAA, u thought me give it away just like THAT, ne? Iie! Nope, nadda, yada! *glomps u* Wonder all u want, Mikaii! U'll figure it out though! ^_^ Kumatenshi: Arigato for the review!!!! And HAI, Killua kakoi desu! ^_^ He DID enter the tournament when he was 6-it said so in the anime (I dunno if it said so in the manga-I havent translated all of it yet. U can go on the Toriyama site to c if THEY did.) And he DID quit on the 180th floor. Imagine how powerful he was at 6 when he hadnt even HEARD of nen, much less HAD it! WAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! SUGOI!!!!! Again ~.~, HOW THE HELL DO U TURN DOUBLE LETTERED WORDS INTO HIRAGANA/KATAKANA??!!!! Like "kakkoi." I just put "kakoi" so it doesnt confuse me. The only ones I can do r the double lettered vowels and the "n." ~.~; Makes me mad........grrrrrrr. ^_^ Lan: As in......'Lan' from Chobits 'Lan'??!! The manga has him as "ran" tho, cause of the whole "L" thing. I luv him!!!! AND his bro! YAAAAAY! O, thanks 4 the review! Demon Master: GOMEN T-T I lost ur email addy, but me c it now *sweatdrop* I'll email real soon and thanks 4 emailing all those times!!!! U gotta have one of the koolest/freakiest personalities I have ever met! Sorta like Ayatsuri Sakon ^_^; Oi, hope u like this chap! Usagimc: YAY, GO U! Im so glad alot of ppl r in2 anime and NOT just readin fics. I DID start out with the intention of just adding in more stuff, but then the plot got a mind of its own, so now Im just watching as words appear. *V* Amiko: I hope the MOST that U read this. It sounds like u really enjoy it and I feel MORE ashamed now 4 making u wait so long T-T Then again, I can just use ff.net as an excuse, ne? I hope u like these chaps!!!! Read my other fic, 2, onegai?!!!! ACK! I read ur fic, btw! Its AWESOME! SUGOI!!!! KAKOI DA!!!! So kool........*starry eyes* #_#.  
  
Eeeek, so many pics of Killua+Gon! Heeheeeheeeeeee. Ok, ok, Im done! Ja ne! *V*  
  
XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXP  
  
  
  
Gon lightly huffed as he ran down the long, desolate hallways, trying to catch up to his best friend. He already knew that he had lost- Killua was sure to be waiting for him at the pool by now, especially since he had given himself a head-start, but it would've been *extremely* embarrassing if Gon showed up HOURS later, and it sure looked like it would be that way, seeing as how he had NO CLUE where he was going.  
  
Killua, again, got the advantage-he had been there before.  
  
Rounding a small corner, Gon picked up speed and dashed forward, making sure to run more lightly so he could run quicker. He almost didn't stop in time when a tall figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Eee-!" Gon skidded to a stop and bent forward, panting out his exhaustion as it quickly overtook him. After a second, he looked up and smiled cheerily. "Sumimasen!" He straightened and started to walk around the person, now noticing it was a dark-haired, pale-faced man in a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt and greyish fatigues.  
  
As he prepared to run again, a deep voice called out: "Matte."  
  
"Nani?" Gon looked behind him, still in a running position.  
  
The gazed at Gon with a smirk almost apparent on his face and seemed to think about what he was going to say. ".......What's your name?"  
  
"Ore?"  
  
The man nodded, but his eyes seemed to narrow.  
  
Gon turned around and smiled cheerfully again. "Ore wa Gon! Kimi wa?"[1]  
  
The eyes looked him up and down, ignoring the question. Gon felt a shiver slowly crawl its way up his spine and found himself holding his breath, not knowing why.  
  
The eyes finally found his own and the thin lips broke into a somewhat satisfied smirk. He stepped forward, his right pointer finger slowly twitching, and smiled even wider as the cheer left the young boy's eyes, replaced by hesitant wariness.  
  
"Are you being expected,.........Gon, was it?"  
  
Gon blinked and unintentionally stepped back, his body knowing it wanted as much distance as possible from the creepy man. "Expected?" Gon blinked again then shook himself back to awareness.  
  
"Hai! My best friend and I were going swimming. He's probably waiting for me." Remembering this, he completely forgot about the strange fellow in front of him and envisioned Killua's angry face.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! He's going to be so mad at me! I gotta hurry-!"  
  
"Tomodachi?"  
  
Gon stopped babbling to himself and turned his attention back to the guy. "Nani?"  
  
The man stepped forward again and smiled thinly. "I said........is he your friend? The silver haired boy, ne?"  
  
Gon nodded mutely.  
  
The man smiled wider and came closer, just a few inches in front of the still and slightly alert figure of the green-suited boy. "Just a friend? He seemed like more........."  
  
Gon blinked in confusion. "Nandayo?"  
  
The dark figure lifted his right arm, his fingers inching towards Gon's left cheek. "Such innocence," he murmured to himself. "Such blind innocence........" His eyes stared into Gon's deep pools of chocolate then flickered down to the boy's small surprised-formed lips.  
  
Could I possess such innocence.............?  
  
Just as his finger brushed Gon's cheek, the boy jerked back as if he was burned, a hand flying to the place the man had touched just seconds ago.  
  
Gon's eyes hardened, and the man noticed his figure had become tense.  
  
"Omae..........dare?!"  
  
The man stepped back, amused at the boy's fearful reaction, and turned around, staring now down the long dark hallway.  
  
"Who am I?..........Wait and you shall see, my little one......" With an eerie and ethereal laugh, the darkly-dressed man sauntered down the hallway, leaving behind a badly confused and somewhat fearful boy in his wake.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of listening to the quiet sounds of a darkened hallway, Gon remembered his best friend and instantly jumped into a run, dashing down the hallway in the direction......well, what he hoped was the direction...... of the pool. Flying past many other hallways and rooms to ponder over later, he rounded a sharp turn that instantly opened up to a magnificent indoor pool.  
  
Staring at the light blue sparkling water, Gon almost walked past his slightly miffed but grinning best friend.  
  
"Oi, what took you so long? I coulda done laps waiting for you to get here......."  
  
Gon lowered his eyes in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head in shame. "Killua, gomen. I got a little lost........." He had decided to keep the mysterious encounter to himself, not wanting Killua to get into any more fights on his account.  
  
Killua's eyes almost glittered with mirth as he pictured Gon lost in the big arena's long hallways.  
  
"Lost?! Hahahaaa, baaaaaaaaaaaaka!!" He slowly walked to a still shameful Gon, grinning almost like a lunatic as his best friend still didnt look up.  
  
"Speaking of lost..................Heheheh......"  
  
Go looked up in alarm as he heard the evil giggle. His eyes widened as he saw his grinning friend getting closer, Killua's hands reaching for him.  
  
"O-Oi, oi, Killuaaaa! Whats with that look? Killua?" No answer. "Killua?!"  
  
Gon: O.o  
  
Killua: ^_____^ "........................."  
  
Killua LEAPED. He glomped onto Gon, swinging him around, then lifted the smaller boy into his arms.  
  
Gon: O.O "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!" Gon saw the world spinning in a disarray of blue and silver, then everything stilled as he gazed into the midnight blue orbs of Killua's eyes. He looked up at his grinning best friend, speechless for awhile. And then.............  
  
"Nandayo?!! HANASE!!!!"[2]  
  
"Iie~" Killua ignored him and walked over to the pool, sticking his chin up and holding his head high in a supreme smirk. "I do have one question for you, though......"  
  
Gon blinked from his position...........being held like a baby by an ex assassin.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Killua looked from his best friend to the pool then back to Gon again, suddenly grinning evilly. "Can you swim?"  
  
"...................." O.O "NANI??!!!"  
  
Bringing Gon closer to his chest and preparing to launch him out to the expanse of glittering blue, .......he stopped.  
  
Something didnt feel right.......  
  
Iie........something felt TOO right.........  
  
*dokidoki*  
  
Killua froze.  
  
Everything around the pool became quiet. He at once became aware that Gon and himself were the only ones there.  
  
Killua stared intently into the pool, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
He felt as if he was being surrounded by an electrical wire......it looping and intertwining around his whole body. The hairs on his arms stood straight up and his heart began to race faster than it had ever gone before in his whole life. Not even when he was trained to withstand extreme torture and go through countless years of training did he ever feel something so strange and.........frightening.  
  
But........the fear felt........nice. Sort of tingly but.........nice........  
  
Was it fear?  
  
Killua looked around, surveying the area he and his best friend were in.  
  
He couldnt sense anybody else near and nothing felt.........wrong.  
  
*dokidoki*  
  
But there had to be something wrong, right? Nothing else would make him go almost crazy like this.........  
  
Killua gazed down at his best friend again in confusion. Gon seemed to be staring deep within the water, almost leaning out of his best friend's arms to see into the pool.  
  
Out of my arms...............  
  
Gon suddenly looked up and smiled at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I-I-Iie....." Killua blushed fiercely, then cursed himself as he felt himself do so. Blushing was never in his training descriptions.  
  
He gazed down at the black-haired boy again, almost amazed at how much he.......liked Gon in his arms. His arms fit around his best friend perfectly and he held him, safe and secure from any harm that was to come. His grip tightened unconsciously and if the other boy noticed, he didnt show it. He seemed to be, now, smiling up at the ceiling. Killua also looked up.  
  
A mirror!  
  
Killua: O.o  
  
The ex assassin sweatdropped as he saw another pair of boys identical to them but one grinning widely and making faces.  
  
"Oi, isnt this fun?" Gon laughed. "We can see ourselves swimming now! Sugoi........!"  
  
Killua looked back down and sighed, but gave a little smile at Gon's complete cheerfulness.  
  
"Actually, ......its a lil perverted," he grinned.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
Killua looked up again at the mirror. "It could be a two-way, and that means there could be some kind of recording device behind it, video-taping us." He smirked again, then gazed into chocolate brown eyes. "Only REALLY old guys or REALLY stingy people do that kinda stuff."  
  
Gon blinked. "Honto?"  
  
*WHOOOOOOSH*  
  
*SPLASSSSSSSH*  
  
Gon broke the surface, gasping a little while coughing out chlorinated water. Killua grinned proudly down at him, hands on his thin hips. "Aa......honto."  
  
"You finally threw me?"  
  
Killua blinked. "Baaaaka, thats a stupid question. Where'd you think you were going?" He smirked. "I hope the hentai-tachi have that part on tape! I want a copy of it before we leave. You should have seen your face, Gon....." He cupped his suddenly neko-transformed face, laughing within his hands. "You looked so funny......heeheeheeeee-"  
  
"Where'd you get the swimming trunks from?" Gon interrupted, finally noticing his best friend was wearing blue ones and no shirt.  
  
"Nani?" Killua stared down at himself. "Ah! While I was waiting for your lost butt," Killua grinned as he heard Gon growl, "I saw the gift shop and grabbed them. I got two towels for us, too."  
  
"With what?" Gon gaped. "You're BROKE!"  
  
Killua scowled, folding his arms across his bare chest. "Yeah, well, you're wet! Besides, ..........I got charm!" He smiled like a cat. "And I got a little money from the competition I won....." He muttered later to himself, "Well, had..........."  
  
Not really listening, Gon started bobbing around while slipping off his now wet jacket and boots. "You coming in?"  
  
"Naw, I'm just gonna watch you paddle around and eventually drown........."  
  
Gon gave a hurt face. His mind, however........Gon grinned evilly to himself, was already thinking up a REALLY nice revengeful plan for his bestest buddy.  
  
Gon evil? Yeah, it could happen.......  
  
He had to play this right in order for it to work. He knew Killua would never suspect him pulling such a prank and relied on that to help himself out. He loved being innocent ^_^  
  
Killua saw the hurt face from Gon suddenly disappear, replaced by a mask of .........what was it, pain? Killua unfolded his arms in somewhat alarm and stepped closer to the edge of the pool, looking down at his silent friend. "Oi, Gon, daijobu?"  
  
Gon: "....................."  
  
"Daijobu ka, Gon?" Killua asked more loudly, a frown appearing on his features. His mind was far ahead of his body-already in the pool and shaking his silent friend frantically. His body, however, was still crouching at the side of the pool.  
  
Gon finally looked up and smiled slowly. "Daijobu, Killua. I just.........have a stomach ache is all......."  
  
Killua frowned again and motioned for Gon to swim over to him. "Lemme help you out.......Baaaka, you shouldnt have let me throw you in like that!"  
  
Gon's eyebrow twitched but he kept up his scheme. "Gomen, Killua. We can come back later and swim...." He was already slowly paddling to his waiting best friend. The little devil on his shoulder, at the moment, was bouncing on the bruised belly of the angel, laughing lika a little maniac. Evil felt so nice. Gon almost gave into the grin wanting to form. He swam closer.......  
  
He made his movements slower, more sluggish, and clutched his side in fake- pain. He saw Killua's arms reach down for him, eyes alert and worried. "C'mon, I'll carry you to the room......."  
  
Gon almost felt bad....................ALMOST.  
  
Just as he was in arms-length, he managed a pretty good whimper of pain (*HEY! I'M A GOOD ACTOR! ^_^*) and faultered. He took another step again towards his best friend, then scrunched his face up before collapsing into the water. It was a good 4-5 feet of water, but.........Gon being REALLY short, he held himself down near the bottom, curled up and waiting for Killua to lean over the edge more.  
  
Almost there......................  
  
Killua's heart stopped. That was just it. His heart just stopped when he saw the best thing he had ever had collapse into the pool. His arms wavered in midair and his vision must have blanked out for a few seconds, because when everything came back to him a moment later, he found himself leaning more over the edge, breath held, and chest hurting.  
  
He didnt know why his chest hurt so much, though.....  
  
Maybe lack of air?  
  
He let it all out in a whoosh and began screaming Gon's name frantically.  
  
"Gon!" .....................  
  
"GON!"  
  
No response.  
  
"GONGONGONGON!!!!!!!!!!" A whole stream of more "Gons" followed.  
  
Killua's breaths came out as gasps and he again put a hand to his chest, the pain beginning to numb there but quickly moving to his throat.  
  
After a few minutes of not even seeing Gon's beautiful face, .........the world lost its color. Killua.........lost his purpose.  
  
"No......." he whispered. "No......nononononono GON!!!!" Finally, he couldnt take it. He leaned more over the edge, preparing to leap in.  
  
No WAY was Gon dying without him........  
  
There, Gon grinned to himself. Well, half grinned. He felt a little bad when he heard his best friend scream so. Like a boy who had lost his soul..........  
  
He looked up through the water and saw Killua preparing to plunge in. Gon touched the bottom of the pool with his feet and pushed off, shooting through the clear water like an otter and breaking the surface a second later. Water rushed around him, spraying all about and droplets slammed onto his startled friend.  
  
"YATA!!!!!!" Gon shrieked, grinning wildly, then grabbed his friend's pale wrists and dragged him over the edge and into the whirling pool along with him.  
  
After a minute of struggling beneath the water, they both broke the surface, coughing a little bit and letting the water quickly drain from their hair. Gon found himself holding the slightly larger boy in his arms, not even letting go as Killua whirled to face him, complete shock written over his features.  
  
Gon still held his grin and brought his face closer, touching noses.  
  
"Doshite, .......Killua?"  
  
Killua's eyes widened in surprise and he blanched, but for once, Gon noticed, that his friend did not pull away from the slight contact.  
  
Killua glared at his best friend in surprise, mouth opening and closing on its own.  
  
Gon realized.........he loved that look.  
  
I gotta throw him in a pool more often, he thought with another evil grin.  
  
Killua just stared.  
  
After awhile of floating, hearing the water lap, and staring, Killua turned his head and hmphed.  
  
"That wasnt funny, Gon......."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"No it wasnt! I thought.........I thought...." He whirled back to face the other boy and jerked out of his grasp. Gon let him go, surprised, then found himself feeling hurt.  
  
Killua turned again, facing the edge, his arms wrapped around himself. "I thought......" he tried again, so low Gon had to strain to hear. "I thought you were drowning.........I almost felt something break inside when you didnt come back up."  
  
Gon bobbed behind him in shame. "Gomen, .........Killua," he murmured. "Honto ni, gomen nasai......."  
  
Killua's head seemed to droop, but he turned back and looked at his friend with........anger?  
  
Gon almost let out another eep, but he was too upset, and saw the silver- haired boy stalk/swim angrily towards him. The fiercest glare was in place and his eyes almost looked to be glowing blue. Gon wouldve thought them downright beautiful if he wasnt so........~_~ .....scared. KOWAI!!!!!!!  
  
"Ne, .......Killua.......Doshite no? ............Nanda? Nanda, Killua????"  
  
Killua stalked closer and raised his fists, his features looking to kill.  
  
Gon: ~.~ Great.....Died in a pool............  
  
Killua pounced.  
  
Gon shut his eyes and pre-grimaced, waiting for the beatings to come.  
  
...........They never did.  
  
Gon opened his eyes to find himself enfolded securely in Killua's embrace, his nose snuggled into silvery-blue/violet hair. He felt small but built arms wrap around him tightly and protectively in the center of his back. Utterly speechless, he hugged back, hearing a contented sigh escape from his best friend.  
  
When Killua felt the embrace returned, he closed his eyes, sighing in relief that his most precious person was indeed still with him. It had scared him almost sh*tless when he didnt see his friend break the surface of the pool. Nothing had ever felt so horrible to him.  
  
He NEVER wanted to feel that way again.  
  
He felt like slamming Gon up against a wall a couple hundred times for making him feel that way. Any other person wouldnt have affected him so much as that one fishing rod-carrying gaki did.  
  
He wondered though, ........Did mere friendship such as this want you to break into a million pieces when it was threatened?  
  
He clutched tighter to the warm bundle in his arms, resting his cheek against the side of Gon's head in almost unhindered affection.  
  
Why DID Gon affect him so MUCH??!!!!!  
  
After standing like that a few minutes and hearing the chlorinated water lap against the side of the pool, Killua relaxed his embrace, realizing that Gon was presently going NO WHERE without him.  
  
"Gon,......." he whispered almost uncertainly. He still wasnt used to emotions, and once most of the shock of what had almost happened wore off, he found himself blushing fiercely again. He could hide it more this time, though.  
  
Killua positioned his arms more comfortably, wrapping them completely around Gon's midsection, his semi-curled palms clutching the boy's sides and the boy's forehead resting nicely on his thin shoulder.  
  
"....Nani?" Gon whispered back, obviously enjoying the contact and making Killua blush more brightly..........if possible.  
  
Killua again tightened his embrace, leaning his cheek onto Gon's drenched and actually DOWN-spiked black hair.  
  
"Never.....never EVER do that to me again, you hear?!" His hand unconsciously lifted to Gon' s wet hair, feeling the unusual downy softness to them. After a while, realizing to his complete embarrassment what he had been doing, he dropped his hand back to Gon's side again and hugged his friend more (if possible.) The hug would have been truly PAINFUL if they both hadnt enjoyed it so much.  
  
Gon was wrapped around complete warmth, his cheeks flushed slightly and eyes closed. "Gomen, Killua," he repeated, his arms wrapping around Killua more tightly. He knew in a second he'd be asleep, he was so comfortable.  
  
Everything felt so ..........right.  
  
Killua had the strangest urge.........The type of urge that made him color more brightly again. He didnt know where it came from but he felt he would go CRAZY if he didnt carry it out.  
  
He lifted his cheek away from Gon's green-black hair and leaned his head down, his lips brushing against Gon's bare shoulder in the slightest resemblance of a.......of a ....kiss. Killua quickly lifted his head again and placed it back on top of the other boy's head. He noticed in relief and........a little disappointment that Gon didnt react to that show of emotion-he might not have even felt it, it was so light.  
  
"Ive never been as scared as I was then, Gon. Not even when Hanzo was beating you senseless-"  
  
Gon sweatdropped at that comment but didnt move and continued to listen.  
  
"...........Not even at that time was I so scared like a few minutes ago. It wouldve been all my fault, Gon," his voice cracked. "I threw you in. I couldnt have lived with myself if you died......."  
  
His voice almost cracked again. "All my fault..........." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Gon finally pulled back, hearing a small noise of disappointment from his best friend. He was almost shocked to find Killua's eyes glazed with unshed emotion, and the way he held himself just then, to Gon, screamed out vulnerability.  
  
Killua bowed his head-Gon couldnt tell if it was out of embarrassment for letting him see his semi-tears or sadness for what had happened minutes before. Gon felt like the most horrible person alive.......for putting his best friend through that. Part of him was wondering why Killua took the prank so hard; another part was basically beating himself up emotionally.  
  
He lifted one hand out of the warm water and flicked a silvery wet strand out of Killua's eyes. The ex assassin's eyes followed the movement of the fingers, head slightly turning as the tanned hand rested on his left cheek.  
  
Gon stole that oppitunity.  
  
Leaning forward, he quickly but gently placed an innocent kiss on the pale cheek, then pulled away just as quickly and almost laughed at the look his best friend gave.  
  
Killua: O.O  
  
Lets just say the world exploded in Killua's eyes. The brightest of colors seeped from the walls and crawled languidly into the pool. What was this?? The room 120 degrees???? Yeah, lets just say Killua was in high heaven for a while.  
  
After a while, Gon grew curious when Killua didnt move.  
  
"Oi, Killua?"  
  
"......................." Killua's face grew beet red, moving from his chin to his eyebrows, and his head lowered, eyes turning to crazy little swirls.  
  
"KILLUA!" Gon surged foward in surprise as the other boy began to quickly but quietly slip into the water, still beet red and, if possible, growing redder.  
  
Gon grabbed his shoulders and shook him, bringing the boy's head to the surface. "Is this your revenge?! That was PITIFUL!!!!"  
  
Killua: @.@ *blush*  
  
The silver-haired boy finally got himself together and stood up in the water, shaking off his best friend's worried hands. Getting his blush under control finally, he splashed Gon harshly and whirled around, huffing while folding his arms. "Baaaaaaka, make me worry about you and all........." He made his way to the steps of the pool, slowly dragging himself out and shaking his head.  
  
Gon bobbed like an idiot.  
  
Grabbing a towel, Killua rubbed his hair while glaring. "Oi, get out, freak!"  
  
Gon grinned up at him. "Un." The boy clutched the sides and pulled himself up, shaking dry his hair til it spiked up once again. Grabbing the free towel, he noticed happily that it was his favorite color, a lavish, midnight blue[3]. Making sure to semi-dry the rest of himself off since he didnt have any other clothes to dress into, he grinned over at his best friend, starting to now slip on his boots. "Have you seen the rooms? I hope theyre big. One guy told me they got their own fridge! WAI! I cant wait to check them out!"  
  
Killua stopped mussing up his own hair with his towel, frowning . "Rooms?"  
  
Gon blinked. "Un."  
  
"But....arent we sharing a room?" He reached over into his bag. "I thought......we had only one key........"  
  
"Nope," Gon pulled the keys out of his soggy shorts. "Hora. Two, see?" He jingled them for effect, showing two silver keys swinging in the air. "It only looked like one key when we were given them."  
  
"Oh........"  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
Killua shook his head out of his thoughts and grinned before scowling. "What?!"  
  
Gon was bent over, holding in his stomach, and laughing, tears almost coming out of his eyes. "You....you...!!" Letting out some more giggles, he smiled at his best friend. "You look like a drowned neko!!!!" he crowed!  
  
Killua: O.o He SDed, towering over Gon, his fist wavering above Gon's small head. "HUUUUUUUUUH??!!!!!!!"  
  
Gon: ^_^  
  
Killua folded his arms, turning away. "Whatever......" He picked up his towel and slung it over himself. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Nani? Where are you going?"  
  
Killua turned away, fixing his glare on the white-tiled wall in front of him. "I.......I hafta go and.....tell the front desk a wake-up call. We need to get to the nest tournament by 9am tomorrow. Yeah," he muttered, already walking away. ".................I better go do that........"  
  
Gon slipped his jacket on, now bending over to lace up his boots. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Look pretty."  
  
"Huh?" Gon noticed the silver-haired boy was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Killua practically stomped down the dimly lit and carpeted hallway of the main office building. He had been walking around for a good ten minutes, frowning and scowling to himself. He had taken a big risk, practically shouting out his confused feelings for the dark-haired boy, berating himself for all the stupid and embarrassing things he did.  
  
He scowled, too.  
  
Gon just doesnt GET it! He's too freakin' innocent for his own good......  
  
Killua sighed, shoving his hands into his gray pants. He shrugged to himself. Ehhh, but thats one of the things Killua......liked best about him. Gon's outlook on so many things......  
  
EVEN THE THINGS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS STUPID FACE........GAAAAAAAAAH!!!! He raised his fists, tugging on his silver strands.  
  
Demo........  
  
What ARE my feelings, anyways??  
  
He sighed in annoyance, contemplating things the rest of the way. He finally saw the golden-lit room in front of him and made his way to the two women stationed at the large desk. One looked down at him and smiled a little.  
  
"It's after hours, sir......."  
  
Killua lifted one arm behind his head and shrugged, looking at the floor. "I know...."  
  
The other lady smiled and pushed her friend out of the way.  
  
"Ack-"  
  
"What can we do for you, boya?"  
  
Killua reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring of keys he managed to easily grab away from Gon, lightly throwing it on the brown desk.  
  
"Lemme ask a favor, ..........ne?" *semi-evil smile*  
  
  
  
  
  
Gon sighed heavily as he waited for Killua's return. He sat slouched on a pool chair, swinging his legs back and forth.  
  
"Taku, .....Killua still looked mad......" he sighed drearily, chin in his hands.  
  
*CRASH* *SLAM*  
  
A voice. "Yada, yada, YADA~!"  
  
*POUND* *POUND* *SLAM*  
  
Gon dashed up from his seat and ran out of the pool room, skidding to a halt at the sight in the hallway. To him, it looked like two of the Shinobi soldiers from earlier. But.......one was....  
  
"YADA~!!!! NONONONO!!!! How....HOW could someone have........someone have........It was too easy, man. Too ..........easy!!!!" The smaller Shinobi continued to pound on the wall, tears streaming down his face as his bigger friend tried to confort him.  
  
"I know, Aedi-chan, I know. It wasnt right. He shouldnt have died-"  
  
"DONT SAY IT!!!!!!!" The smaller man blazed to life again, pure rage gleaming in his eyes. "Just DONT say that word, please........"  
  
"He's gone, Ae-"  
  
"YADA! YADA!!!! He couldnt have been beaten that easily....."  
  
"AEDI! He's GONE! Its DONE!" the bigger man walked up the the latter and wrapped him in a huge, comforting bear hug. "Its over, Aedi-chan," he soothed, rubbing the smaller man's back while closing his eyes. "The police will take care of it now. Please, you'll only get hurt carrying on like this. PLEASE, let it-"  
  
"NANI? Let it GO?! He was our friend! One of us,...........and you just wanna-"  
  
The whole time Gon was listening to the intense conversation, he never thought to conceal his presence........until he was found and it was too late.  
  
The small Shinobi, Aedi, wrenched out of his fellow Shinobi's arms and glared fire at the dark-haired boy.  
  
"O-Omae.........!"  
  
Gon didnt move, his mind still concerned with the other's feelings. "Doshita.......? What's-"  
  
He was cut off as a small streak flew at him, screaming and growling with fierce anger. "OMAE!!!! OMAE NO TOMODACHI WA???? DOKO DA?!!!!!!!" [4]  
  
Gon suddenly found himself hoisted in the air roughly by his jacket color and shoved into the face of a man who seemed ready to take on the world.........A man intent on destroying the world.  
  
"N-Nani? What are you talking about? Why are you upset? Whats wrong?" Gon pleaded, hands reaching up to clutch at the tight, white-knuckled fists around his collar. "I do-don't understand......."  
  
"AEDI! Leave him alone! He has no part in this!" The bigger man startled to walk closer, the smaller stopping him with his glare.  
  
"Dont you dare stop me, Banta!!!! He was with that one gaki, the one with the silver hair!" He turned back to Gon but still spoke to his partner. "I heard some stuff about that kid. He's a Zoldikk. One from that assassin family. ALSO, he's rumored to be one of the most dangerous!"  
  
Aedi suddenly grinned psychotically. "And since I dont see him around~, I guess.........." *smile* "I'll settle for you!"  
  
Insane and vengeful glee in his eyes, pulled back his fist, relishing in the pre-killing feel. "Bye bye, little boy."  
  
  
  
(A/N) : YAY! Nice ending for that chap, ne? ^_^ *grins* D*mn, Killua's gettin a LITTLE mushy now, huh? GOMEN for taking so long! And I gotta finish some touches on my original so it'll go up in a few hours. Hey, thanks for reading/reviewing whatever and thanks to Amiko-chan for the Killua+Gon fic! It got me in the mood.......^_^ Sorry I havent emailed u guys. I got caught in the MANGA WAVE for a few months there, so I just satisfied my crave and bought 13 mangas (3 of which r Hana to Yume manga monthlies. ^_^) [INSERT OBSESSED CACKLED HERE] Anybody selling Hirone Shii stuff, EMAIL PLEASE! Also, I need Yami no Matsuei #11! ACK!!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!! O.O O, here u go: [1]: "Ore wa Gon! Kimi wa...?" This line Gon used on Killua when they first met! ^_^ It basically means-"Im Gon! You are.....?" [2]: "Hanase!" I dun remember if I ever told u guys this one so here it is- "LET GO!!!!" Basically, if someone grabs u and u dun like it, u scream that. [3]: Heeheeheehee, ok, ok. If any of u have the manga, u should kno where Im coming from. On the profile slips, they got Killua saying his favorite color is GREEN, and Gon saying his favorite color BLUE! Hmmmm, wonder if that was another hint we're suppose 2 pick up on, ne? [4]: "Omae! Omae no tomodachi wa?! Doko da?!!!" Basically, that all means "You! Where is your friend? Where is he?!!!"  
  
Just 2 tell u, neko is cat. I hope u guys knew that..........~.~  
  
Ja ato de! *V* 


	5. Rooms and Revenge

A Killer's Heart and Darkness  
  
  
  
(A/N): KYAAAAA, thanks 2 all the reviewers and ppl who emailed me! I actually GIGGLES when I found out ppl liked BOTH my fics! REAL! My grams ran in my room 2 c if I was DYING ~.~ Im not a giggler....... I just gotta remember NOT to put italics. FF.NET cant handle it 4 some reason. ~.~ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED ENTIRELY TO CHERYL. *glomps her* Ummm, WOH, nothin else 2 say....O.O Ok, here we go:  
  
USAQIMC: Geez, u actually read my fics OVER? WOW, Im so honored! HONTO DA! I hope this chap came out quick enough 4 u! ^_^  
  
AMIKO: WAIWAI! I found u! *glomp* Thanks 4 always reviewing, and me so glad u like it! PLEASE read my other fic-I wanna kno what u think! Arigato! ^_^  
  
CHERYL: *starry eyes* *cough* Eeeeek, ur WAY 2 nice! I LUV U!!!! Please emial me some time and tell me what u think of the fics and stuff! U reviewed BOTH! WOOOOOWWWWWYYYYY! *is so speechless now* ^_^ *V* Hope u like this!!!!  
  
NORA D: Ehh, u want Killua to rush in and save the day, ne???? ^_^ Hmmm, mayb I shouuld add in more "dangerous" stuff 4 ur liking! Heeheeheehee, thanks 4 ur review! U were the first one on my Killua kiken na account! Oi, I was planning on just updating with my XPKoganei4XP account, but this will go here 2. Also, if anybody who knows me as XPKoganei4XP, my Kori no Kokoro will NOT b updated there. Its JUST gonna b updated on Killua kiken na. GOMEN!  
  
ANYBODY ELSE WHO JUST READ: I hope u liked it! Email me atleast, k?  
  
*V* Here we go: Chapter 5! ^_^ ja ne! XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP  
  
  
  
The loudest of shrieks rang out through the Sky Arena Hotel building. It echoed down the hall, finally resting on distracted ears.  
  
Aedi stopped momentarily from completely pounding the life out of a certain green-suited boy to look up questioningly around him. "Sore....nani?" His fist was still held poised and pulled back in the air.  
  
Gon peeked out through one clenched eyelid. "Maybe.......a sign not to kill me?"  
  
Still hearing his fellow Shinobi friend bellowing in the background, Aedi turned his attention back to the topic at hand *cough* fist. "Gomen," he grinned insanely again, a glint twinkling darkly in his eyes. "I dont take kindly to implications. They're gonna hafta be more straightforward than that." Tightening his fists, he stared down gleefully at Gon again. "Lets have some fun, ne?"  
  
Gon closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, the shriek rebounded right back into the hotel's lobby, falling upon deaf ears.  
  
At the moment, Killua's hands were full with a visible shaking and frightened woman.~.~ Literally.  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN THERE ARE NO MORE ROOMS, HUH????!!!! K'SO, I NEED A ROOM WITH TWO BEDS, DAMMIT! ORE WA OMAE O KOROSU!!!! GIMME A ROOM! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!" From within a silver-haired boy's clutches, one of the terrible frightened ladies was shaken back and forth, eyes rolling back in her head as she tried to breathe.  
  
Killua was perched, crouching, on the smooth, mahogany desk, his soon-2-be claws wrapped dangerously around her throat.  
  
The other, a taller but more weakly built lady, cried out loudly for him to stop.  
  
"YAMETE! It's not our fault people rent out certain rooms! We only had four rooms with two beds in them. Its NOT our FAULT!!!!"  
  
Killua turned on her, glaring and super deformed, eyes beady and nose puckered. "Then give me one of them and I'll run out the people in it! I CANT have SEPERATE rooms!"  
  
"YADA!" The lady screamed, looking slightly braver when she realized the boy assassin was actually listening to reason. "They are VERY extinguished guests and had reservations before the summer. Thats OUT of the QUESTION!!!!"  
  
"NANI?!!!" Killua strangled the other lady tighter.  
  
Other lady: @.@ *shakeshakeshake*  
  
"YAMERO! STOP IT! We only have ONE more room! Its not our fault!!!!"  
  
Killua stopped, turning to the lady again. "What did you say? You have a room?"  
  
The lady looked uncertain for a while. "Hai, demo.....it might not be to your liking......."  
  
"Why........." a voice gasped from down below. Killua looked down at the lady he had within his grasp. "Why....*cough* c-.... b-breeeeathe......."  
  
"Oops," Killua stood up slowly, still on the desk and looked down at the other frazzled woman.  
  
"Why.......don't you just push one of the beds in the other room. You dont need to change the whole room *wheeze*."  
  
Killua crossed his arms across his chest, glaring. "Iie," he protested, slightly coloring to the utter disbelief of both ladies. At first, they thought they both would be surely KILLED by the Zoldikk assassin, but NOW looking upon him, he seemed like a rather uncomfortable and lightly blushing child. Such youth within a killer was unbelievable to comprehend by both women.  
  
"Iie," Killua repeated again. "I....I......" He huffed, turning around and hastily spilling out his reasons. "I need to make it look like it wasnt my decision. Make it look like YOU guys had wanted it........." He hugged himself tighter.  
  
Both women looked at each other, confused. "Demo, naze?"  
  
"Cause I just DO, alright!" Killua yelled while turning back to face them. "Whats this about another room?! Give it to me!"  
  
The taller of the ladies carefully edged her way around the angry boy and grabbed her purse, openeing it and taking out a crucifix necklace.  
  
Killua sweatdropped. "Im not a demon......."  
  
"I know that, gaki!" It was her turn to glare. She slipped it around her neck and kissed it.  
  
This place will be the DEATH of me.........  
  
She looked to the ceiling and said a quick prayer. "That room will DEFINATELY not be to your liking.......It has a loveseat-."  
  
Killua: O.O *blush*  
  
"Here's what we can do..."  
  
Killua listened closely.  
  
After awhile, it was decided upon.  
  
The shorter lady cleared her throat. "Pi-pi-," she rubbed her sore neck muscles. "We can give you a pillow to make it more comfortable. Sorry about there being no more wheely beds or cots......"  
  
Killua shrugged, jumping off the large desk and landing stealthily.  
  
As long as I'm with Gon...........  
  
"This better be SOME pillow," he muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
The ladies caught this. "Daijobu, its fairly large.......and pink."  
  
Killua: O.o  
  
"HUUUUUUUH???!!!!"  
  
One of the women grinned, whipping the big pillow out of nowhere. Did I mention it was pink? ^^  
  
"Uuuuuhhh," Killua gaped at the pink thing held out in front of him, then grimaced.  
  
After a while...........  
  
"Che', fine....." He grabbed it, tucking the large thing under his arm. It was almost the size of him, but not really puffy. It was gonna be tough, he decided.  
  
The ladies blinked uncertainly. "So........this is acceptable?" They trembled in fear.  
  
Kllua: ~.~ "Haaaaaaai."  
  
He sighed and turned around. "By the way......" He smiled at the shorter lady. "I hope you dont take it too personally that I tried to kill you and all.. I do that all the time. *V*" He walked out, smirking as he heard the frailer lady fall to the carpeted floor in a dead faint.  
  
As he walked back down the hallways, he thought over the plan the ladies were supposed to carry out. He hoped it worked soon, or he would have to stall Gon a little while......Then again, Gon seemed so clueless about the simplest things.....Maybe.....  
  
Killua shrugged, retightening his hold on the ugliest pillow in the world.  
  
Being with Gon was the best thing that could happen to him, but.......T-T why at such an UGLY price???? Killua continued plowing through his thoughts, not even realizing at first the loud shouts coming from the hallway ahead of him.  
  
He picked up his pace when he heard the severity of all the screaming. It sounded like a REALLY good fight and he wanted to watch it, but.......he still needed to get back to Gon.....  
  
However..........His breath caught in his throat as he saw WHO was the target for all the screaming, WHO was, at the moment, being hoisted in the air by two clenched fists, and just WHO was gonna get the hardest pounding of his life.  
  
"Gon....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gon prepared for the punch and the many to follow. He turned his head, since Aedi was taking his sweet time about it and instead stared at the wall to the right of him. He felt the fist clench tighter around his collar, and out of the corner of his eye, Aedi's gaze became that of a fury- driven animal, a Shinobi on the rampage to put it bluntly. Sweat started to form under his armpits as he kept his own grip on his attacker's fist.  
  
Never looking back into those bloodthirsty eyes, he continued to wait, already stupidly accepting a punishment he wasnt guilty of.  
  
After an agonizing wait, he almost let out a breath, again wondering what was taking the older man such a long time, but sucked in a breath again as he found himself falling backwards with a yelping Aedi.  
  
Gon looked up to see a BIG, PINK PILLOW smacked against the side of the Shinobi's head and a pale, clawed hand grasping the man's throat.  
  
Aedi lost his grip on Gon as the hand around his throat tightened, the sharp-as-knives nails digging into his bare flesh, piercing the skin and drawing streaks of oozing blood.  
  
"I'd let him go if I were you.......," a calm yet deadly voice called out, squeezing the flesh again, blood flowing more quickly.  
  
Aedi gurgled, his eyes growing large, still gazing at Gon.  
  
Gon took that opportunity to wrench his clothing free from the man's grasp and stumble to his feet. He had pretty much figured who was standing just beyond Aedi, but he felt a need to see anyways.  
  
"Killua!"  
  
Killua turned, his cool gaze resting on his best friend. For a second, the cold look was gone, and Gon couldve sworn he saw a little bit of ..........fear? flicker somewhere deep. It disappeared the instant his brain took notice.  
  
Killua turned away, his stone mask in place, and lifted Aedi to his feet by his throat.  
  
As Aedi felt himself being slowly lifted, he was instantly thrown up against the hallway's wall, his neck crushed to the plaster of the white surface.  
  
His eyes grew wider as he saw the murderous look in the silver-haired boy's eyes, and the utter detachment of human emotion in their midst.  
  
Basically, Aedi-chan was a goner ^_^  
  
Killua's glare almost seemed to sizing the Shinobi up, his eyes traveling from the man's hands all the way up to his eyes.  
  
"Omae....You tried to kill Gon....."  
  
Both the hovering Banta and the nervous Gon noticed the boy's eerie calmness. His words expressed almost no emotion and his looks bordered on a dangerous curiosity for the person within his clutches.  
  
Aedi realized a LONG time ago he was badly frightened of the boy, but now he also found out that.........the boy was almost inhumanly cold and calm. His world almost EXPLODED with what happened next.  
  
The boy.....smiled?  
  
Killua gripped tighter, noticing with a gleeful satisfaction that the Shinobi's eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets. Blood seeped thinly from his nostrils, indicting fear was washing throughout his whole body and was being fought by it. The blood was being dispelled after leaking from popped blood vessels. Aedi felt nausea gather inside him, a metallic taste came about, implying he had bitten his tongue. Nothing mattered though. Only.....those pale, veiny claws around his jugular, slowly squeezing the life out of him.  
  
Gon watched all this with a panicked look.  
  
He's lost himself, he noticed. The real Killua I know is gone, and in his place.....  
  
Killua smiled again. "You tried to kill......something of mine. You. Tried. To. Kill. Gon."  
  
.........is the assassin he's rumored to still be.  
  
Killua brought his face closer, smirking as Aedi's eyes bulged and shook The Shinobi fixed his attention on the boy's deadly eyes. No longer were they the navy blue that he had noticed in the beginning; they seemed to become as black as death, bottomless holes only the dead would see. They almost covered his entire eyes, the boy's mere stare a killer in itself.  
  
THIS is the power of the Zoldikk........, he thought, petrified beyond belief already.  
  
Killua smiled cunningly as he switched hands, his left hand now gripping the frightened man's neck, and his right, clawed hand straightening for a deadly blow.  
  
"You're gonna die now. Owari da."[1]  
  
Gon found his hypnotized gaze blocked by the lumbering form of Aedi's friend, Banta. The fellow Shinobi looked a little calm for the situation also.  
  
"I know you can stop him. Only you. He seems to have lost his humanity." He sighed, almost looking smaller than what he was. "I am sorry for what my friend was about to do to you," he murmured in a regretful voice. "And Im sorry for not trying to stop him. But this," he cocked his head to the side, motioning to what was happening behind him. "This is wrong. My friend was acting out of grief-yours is acting out of bloodlust. He thinks he's protecting you now, but in the end, this will only bring about more blood and trouble." He turned his solemn eyes to Gon again. "Please.......stop this now."  
  
Gon looked back at Killua. "H-How..........?" He nodded after a second. "Un, I'll try my best......." He stepped forward.  
  
Just as Killua slashed his claw through the air towards the frightened man's throat, a green blur dashed through the air, and Killua found himself staring into the solemn but kind, deep chocolate brown eyes of his best friend.  
  
His claw aimed at his throat.  
  
Killua launched back with a gasp, his hand transformed back to normal. He stood panting against the far wall, eyes glazed over but still looking at Gon.  
  
Gon stepped towards him, not noticing the quiet thump of Aedi's trembling body hitting the carpet in a shocked heap.  
  
Gon made his way slowly towards his best friend, feeling like a person confronting a frightened animal.  
  
Killua seemed to be in shock, holding his right hand close to his chest, his gaze unfocused. He stood rigid, not reacting as Gon came closer.  
  
"Daijobu yo, Killua," he murmured, placing his hand on Killua's shoulder.  
  
With a sigh, he noticed his friend didnt react. He did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Well aware of the danger but trusting the budding strong friendship he had with the ex assassin, he walked forward and embraced his friend, wrapping his thin arms around the other boy up against the wall and leaning his head against the latter's shoulder. He breathed deeply, and spoke in a hushed tone. "It's alright now, Killua. You did nothing wrong. You were trying to protect me and you did. Arigato, Killua......." He looked up, hoping for a little reaction. He smiled happily at what he saw.  
  
Killua was blinking rapidly, his eyes gazing directly into his. He blinked some more before trying to speak. "........G-Gon.....Daijobu?"  
  
Gon smiled and turned away, hugging his best friend happily. "Un, thanks for protecting me, Killua!" He sighed with delight as he felt his friend hug back.  
  
Suddenly, he was thrown forcibly back, already missing the comfort from the other boy.  
  
Gon saw Killua wrap his arms around himself, anger and fear slowly reigning and swirling in his eyes.  
  
"Naze? Naze??!! Why did you get in my way, Gon?! I could have...," he clutched himself harder, horror showing now. "I could have....k-"  
  
"No!" Gon yelled out, flinging himself into Killua's reluctant embrace again.  
  
"You would never hurt me, Killua, and you know that!"  
  
"But I almost-"  
  
Gon interrupted fiercely, staring up into his best friend's eyes now. "Tell me...," he breathed deeply, starting again. "Tell me.......what are you thinking as Im here now? As Im this close to you?"  
  
Killua's eyes widened.  
  
Gon smiled. "Are any of those thoughts about hurting me?" He saw Killua look away. "Ne, ne, are they?"  
  
Killua turned back, looking deep into Gon's eyes again. He slowly but surely shook his head.  
  
Gon grinned. "Problem solved!" he sang out, glomping onto his best friend once again.  
  
Killua stood shocked, thats all I can say. He looked down at the person embracing him.  
  
The strongest surge of warmth he thought impossible surged through him, almost causing his heart to thump right out of his chest.  
  
He held his breath-he just knew Gon would be able to hear it. It seemed the walls were actually vibrating because of the repetitive beating. He looked down, still holding his breath.  
  
Gon: ^_^ *glomps tighter*  
  
Killua smiled, finally relaxing, and hugged his friend wholeheartedly back.  
  
"M-Matte.......!" a gasping voice interrupted the moment. They both turned to see a weary and pale Aedi rise to his trembling feet. Banta was trying to help him up, but the latter kept brushing him off with a grunt. "Matte!! I know.......," his eyes grew rounder. "I know you killed him. Josei- san........you killed him! Just because you stopped from killing me doesnt prove anything. You killed my friend and I wont forgive this." He stood up straight and confidant. "ZETTAI NI, URUSANAI!!!!"  
  
His eyes drooped and he wavered.......after a minute collapsing against the wall.  
  
"Aedi!" Banta ran over to help him up.  
  
Killua patted Gon to the side and walked slowly but with purpose towards the pale Shinobi. Banta stood in front of his friend protectively, at first, but not seeing the bloodthirsty look in Killua's eyes anymore, stepped aside and made leeway for the ex assassin.  
  
Aedi gazed up in fear, his brows wavering. He seemed about to fall asleep any minute.  
  
Killua looked at him solemnly. "I didn't kill your friend, but I came close to killing you. Without facts, your assumptions arent important. Be careful of who you accuse next time." With that said, he turned away, looking back at Gon. "Can we go now?"  
  
Gon nodded, looking uncertainly at the Shinobi-tachi. As they began to walk away, a very soft low voice stopped them.  
  
"Iie......Iie.......How could........how could he......???!"  
  
Gon turned back to see Aedi slide to the floor, a look of defeat and disbelief on his face. The man's features trembled and tears finally overflowed, leaving behind trails of clear silver. Banta was at once by his side, soothing and comforting the distraught guy, but it didnt work.  
  
"He was......he was.......I was the only one that could make him l-laugh, .......you know, banta?" He stared at the floor, almost cowering. Cowering away from reality.  
  
"I know, I know," Banta hushed, moving close enough to slip his arms around the smaller man and hugging him close. "We all know you will take this the hardest and we will be with you no matter what, Aedi-chan....."  
  
"He was like my brother.........but..but...." Aedi stuttered, his voice quieting.  
  
Gon just couldnt look away from the slightly rocking man. It was almost too horrible to see someone endure all that pain. He sighed in sadness.  
  
As Gon was about to turn away from the tear-jerking scene, a spot of black caught his eye. He looked up and down the opposite hall, focusing on a certain figure leaning lazily against the wall.  
  
Ano aitsu........  
  
That man...... The same one from before.........  
  
The man, finally noticing he was being watched, looked over and grinned almost TOO cheerfully, giving a little sarcastic and arrogant wave.  
  
The worst feeling rushed through Gon at that moment. He.........He didnt like that man. Something was just....wrong with him.  
  
He watched as the man straightened and stretched his arms, giving an eerie smile.  
  
Yep, definitely dont like that guy..........  
  
Gon grew defiant, turning away before the man gave his leave. He could almost feel the man's anger at this, and shivered slightly.  
  
"Gon, daijobu ka?"  
  
Gon looked up to see his best friend right in front of him, looking down at him in concern. Gon gave his best carefree smile.  
  
"Un! Daijobu, Killua.......I guess Im just getting sleepy........"  
  
Killua smiled and took his arm, feeling slightly awkward but loving the way the rush of warmth was still rushing through his body. "Ja, cmon, lets go. Our rooms should be a few hallways over." He turned, practically dragging Gon away with him.  
  
This feeling, Gon thought, still distracted. This is worse than that time in the woods tracking Hisoka. This feeling of POWER.....it makes Hisoka seem so tiny and weak....  
  
Gon continued to be lost in thought as he was slowly lead down the hallway, leaving the creepiest of men and the saddest of scenes in his wake.  
  
  
  
Gon had almost completely forgot about the mysterious figure as they were walking down the last of hallways. Killua seemed to be unusually quiet.  
  
He looked almost.......nervous.  
  
"Killua, whats wrong?" He peered closely at the side of his best friend's face.  
  
"Betsuni," Killua shrugged. "I guess Im just tired, too......."  
  
He ignored the inquiring look. He was so glad he didnt stammer or stutter, that being his many problems lately. It was hard.........being under Gon's intense gaze.....  
  
The said boy smiled suddenly and held out his hand. "Let me separate the keys, then, ok? We'll be there soon, ne? Did you find the front desk? The wake-up time is before nine, right?"  
  
Killua threw the keys to him, nodding his head. "The ladies at that place we weird, but the wake-up time is what you said."  
  
Gon: ^_^; *sweatdrop* Weird........??  
  
"Ne, Gon.....what was that all about back there? I sort of realized they were both with that other guy that wanted to fight me earlier, but.......he's dead?"  
  
Gon's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I forgot to give my sympathies!" He instantly turned back, but was grabbed by his best friend, who was sweatdropping profusely.  
  
"Right now......I dont think either of them would like that........." ~.~  
  
Gon sighed, nodding. "Well......that smaller man said something about how it was impossible for their comrade to get killed so easily, and I remember the other guy saying something about the police taking care of it-Ara???? Whats.....*sweat drop* whats with the pink pillow, Killua??!!"  
  
Killua: O.O#44  
  
"Errrrrr..... well I.....Yoshi! Here's our rooms!"  
  
All the way down the hallway were two doors side-by-side. Gon noticed signs on both of them. He read the closest one first. "This room is reserved for Freeces san: Non Smoking." He read the sign on the other door. "This sign is reserved for Zoldikk sama-Non Smoking with hot tub (PLEASE DONT KILL US)" He sighed again, but saw another note circled in red a little ways below. "Gomen nasai, this room was taken pre-ahead of time. We are sorry for this inconvenience. NO MORE ROOMS ARE AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. Please make other arrangements and thank you. (P.S.-PLEASE DONT KILL US)" Gon sweatdropped again.  
  
He saw Killua groan and lean his back against his door. "Well, I guess I can crash with you then, ne, Gon?" He tried to keep his voice light and natural sounding.  
  
Gon smiled. "Mochiron!" He didnt bother pulling the keys apart from on the ring; he tried both keys into his door's lock. The second one opened it. He swung the door open with a flourish and grinned at Killua. "After you, 'Zoldikk sama'!"  
  
Killua popped him over the head as he walked in. "Baaaaaaka," he muttered roughly.  
  
Gn gasped as he saw the room. This was only the first floor for the hotel but the view out the large bay windows was spectacular! You could practically see the whole city, even if you werent up high enough. It was truly.......  
  
""Sugooooiiii!!!!" Gon breathed, instantly running to the windows. He and Killua grinned at each other. All the bright lights from the city sparkled in front of them.  
  
The sight was immensely beautiful.  
  
Gon grinned in almost unpainted glee as he surveyed the rest of the room. The walls were a dark white but not dirty.....just like a rustic pale brown, the room had ALOT of free space, a mini fridge sat on the desk in the corner, a big screen TV was off to the side of them, and the double- sized bed was nestled safely up against the wall on the right of them.  
  
"Sugoi.....!" he breathed again in wonder. These were splendors according to him-he figured, though, since Killua owned a whole MOUNTAIN, that he wouldnt see all of this as that great.  
  
He looked over, wanting to glimpse his best friend's reaction when e noticed Killua was fluffing up his PINK pillow and gently placing it on the floor next to the bed. "Nanda, Killua?"  
  
Killua didnt look up, his silver-violet strands covering his expression.......and yet again, a blush.  
  
"Daijobu, Gon. You can have the bed and I'll sleep down here next to you."  
  
"Demo......Im not that big, we can share the bed if you want....."  
  
Killua's pulse ran as he shielded his face from view. Sure, he had shared a room with Gon before, but at that time, his feelings were never greatly bothering him. At that time, he ONLY thought about being close to the dark- haired boy. But NOW things were slightly different. Killua was not in control of his own heart and knew it would kill him to be so close to something he almost wished he had.  
  
Id ..........heard about feelings like these........I thought people were stupid for letting such emotions control their lives, but......NOW......Chigai......I cant be feeling that word.......I just cant........  
  
The ex assassin shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" came a puzzled question. Gon figured he was shaking his head at him.  
  
"Err.....I mean.....Im used to sleeping like this. Besides......I hog the covers when I sleep." He flashed a grin at Gon and plopped himself down on his......PINK pillow. He threw his towel to the side along with his bacpack and undid his boots.  
  
Gon started to do the same, but then jumped on the bed, squeeling crazily as he bounced a couple of times.  
  
Killua smiled and finished dressing down. Grabbing a blanket laid out over one of the couches (courtesy of the lady he had almost previously STRANGLED), he straightened it out and put it around himself while plpping down onto the floor.  
  
Gon unmade the bed, climbing in, his dark blue and completely dry tank top the only thing showing.  
  
Killua placed his arms behind his head and sighed.  
  
Gon suddenly leaned down. "Are you having fun here with me, Killua? Are you glad you came?"  
  
Killua started, looking over and up. "Nani? What are you talking about?"  
  
Gon leaned down further and smiled a little. "I just want you to have fun with me is all. I dont like having others bored when theyre with me......."  
  
Killua closed his eyes, thinking deeply on what he should say. "I-....Im never bored with you, Gon......."  
  
Gon beamed happily.  
  
".....As long as Im with you, my life couldnt get better." He added in a shrug for effect. "Dont worry about it. I wouldnt be here if I was bored.......even though this place IS boring...."  
  
Gon sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Gomen....."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"Im sorry for not being as strong as you...." He grimaced. "If I was stronger, this would be more enjoyable to you."  
  
Killua gazed up at him then gave a little but TRUE smile. "Im having fun, Gon, daijobu.......Its just....I got worried for your butt two times in a row. Its kinda pissing me off right now."  
  
"GAAAAH!!" Gon facefaulted. Killua grinned wildly.  
  
"Oi, OI!!"  
  
Gon picked himself back up. "Mo......ichido, gomen nasai, Killua." He reached over to the lamp that was the only thing casting off pale light within the room and switched it off.  
  
Killua smiled, closing his eyes. "Oyasumi, ........Gon"  
  
He waited for an answer. None came. Just as he was about to repeat himself, he heard the bed creak and a soft pad of feet hitting the floor next to him.  
  
Turning slightly and peering into the dark, his eyes grew used to the darkness ad he saw the other boy slowly sliding down from off the bed.  
  
"Oi, Gon, what are you doing?"  
  
Gon turned and smiled, stepping over his friend and placing his pillow next to the other boy's.  
  
"I wouldnt be able to sleep knowing you were down here by yourself!"  
  
Killua was shocked yet again. Gon always seemed to catch him by surprise.  
  
To Killua's eyes, Gon had basically given up his own comfort just to be sleeping next to him. It was another act of complete kindness and affection he didnt know what to do with.  
  
So.....  
  
"Baaaaaaaaka," he huffed, turning away from his best friend slighlt. He gave a shrug, ignoring the pounding throughout his entire being. "Do whatever you want........"  
  
Gon grinned, nestling his head next to Killua's pale hair. "Hai! *^_^* Oyasumi, Killua."  
  
"*grumblegrumblegrumble*"  
  
Great, just GREAT. Killua figured he's never fall asleep now, but as the minutes ticked by, shallow breathing was heard from behind him, and a warmth was felt , he found himself slowly being lulled. Just before he was completely pulled into the dreamworld, he turned back around.  
  
Gazing at Gon's peaceful, sleep-filled face, he brought his hand up slightly and traced a line down his best friend's cheek.  
  
His eyes drooping slightly and a rare, true smile flitting across his features, Killua let his defenses go and became one with the calming darkness before him.  
  
That night, two boys slept cuddled next to each other, peaceful and content, two men cried themselves to sleep, mourning their fallen friend, ALOT of people rested aching wounds and muscles, and........one person was wide awake, sitting calmly on his bed and smiling with a feral expression, twirling a blade of silver slowly in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????!!! T-T 3pm! ACK! Gomen if this was a lil late. I stayed up all night and fell asleep at 7am. GOMEN! T-T I was spose 2 b at my pal's house at NOON. My butt hurts........ITAAAIIIIII!!!!! ^_^ O:  
  
[1] "Owari da" = "Its the end" I got this saying from my Kouga-chan off of Inu Yasha. I STILL havent finished part 3 DVD yet. ~.~  
  
Oi, me hoped u liked. I wasnt planning on stopping there, but I REALLY needa get this out by 2day, so........*shrug*  
  
Lemme kno what u guys think, k? And thanks again 2 everybody who r/r or just read. I hafta work on my chapters with my other fic, so the next part to this should come out in 2-3 days, k?  
  
Ja ne! ^_^ *glomps Cheryl* Ato de! Jaaaaaaaaaaa! *V*  
  
XP  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later* ACK, WEBSITE NOT RESPONDING????!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	6. Lips and Lashes

A Killer's Heart and Darkness

(A/N): Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, gomen, gomen!!!! Im leaving in 2 hours, so me rushing a lil, but Killua gets over his angst a lil,........I think O.o, and Gon gets 2 b his naive but sweet idiot self ^_^ Thanks 2 all the reviewers/emailers/readers, and I hope u all enjoy this! 

Yare, yare, yare, and anything else needed 2 b said. 

3 weeks later: Hehehehheheh *nervous laughter* Looks like I didnt make it in time, but *shrug* well, here u go.........

Ok, well, here's some comments I'll give, 2 ^_^:

**__**

Demon_Master: YAAAAAAAAY! *glomps* U liked the 5th part then?? Well, I WILL continue-PROMISE. Gotta email ya, ne? Dun let me 4get.......~.~

**__**

Maki-chan: Thanks!! Yep, someone else told me (plus.......^^; I found that part in my Jap. Grammer book......stupid me....) but when other ppl tell me, 2, it stays with me better. PLUS, I went in2 my manga mode and actually UNDERSTOOD it all! O.O YAY! O, anyhoo, thanks always! *glomps*

**__**

Ruaki: ME LUV U!!!! Im so glad u READ again! This has MADE my DAY, pal! *glomps tightly* #_#

**__**

Cheryl-chan: ME LUV U 2! U know most the stuff, and 2 everybody else, HERE is my new beta!!!! Im so PROUD of her! KYAAAAAAAA! *huggles* U were also my FIRST reviewer with this chap, so me luv u til time stops! Sappy, but whatever! Ja ne!

**__**

Ketsuki: Yep, Gon IS clueless in this fic. In alot of profiles of him on these HXH sites, he's actually referred 2 as a "BLONDE" (no insults 2 anybody), but I sorta thought he was SMART in alot of things, especially a few tactic moves (not jumping, tho. He goes 2 high and hits his head HAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA) Neho, yeah, but ZZZZZZZZZZ O sorry, yeah, he gets a lil smarter in the next part. I gotta hurry with my Kori no Kokoro fic 2, so this might not b 2 long-gomen! K, oops, gotta write LONG complaint now-brb

**__**

Sakurazukamori: O MY GOSH! My lil bubble world has been POPPED! T-T I got a bad review!! Well....O.o Sorta....... D*MN! What kinda IDIOT r u, HUH?? U dun like someone's fic so u take it out on the REVIEWERS??!! O.O Thats just WEIRD, pal! If u got something against the WRITER of the fic or the fic ITSELF, then go 2 the AUTHOR and tell em about it, NOT ME. Look where it gets me, man. I gotta sit here and write all this lovely stuff up. And ur not even SIGNED UP. (or atleast ur 2 lazy right now.....mayb dun want me finding U, right? WEAK) GET urself a FRIGGIN account, WRITE a fic, and POST it, so all us nice ff.netters can review UR sucky-@$$ story, k? Flowery (geeeeez, whadda name ^_^) has over 114 fics out there somewhere! D******MN, go track down all HER/HIS (O.O) reviewers and get THEM 2 write back like this. If I reviewed, I musta liked her/his fic, so u got nothin 2 say bout it. U OBVIOUSLY read a fic of hers-well, that was UR fault. U coulda turned back....ur just one of those flamers that luves their job. 

Hey, but u DID track me all the way across ff.net and 4 that, I feel so SPECIAL! *glomps u* Im so luved ^_^ YEP, u luv me! I KNOW IT!

****

Sakurazukamori: ^_^ "I have realized the error of my ways and now bow down 2 u, while asking 4 ur hand in marriage, o dear Koganei-koi" 

****

Me: "Naw, naw, thats ok" ^_^  
**Sakurazukamori**: "No, no, wait, PLEASE! I luv u and am willing 2 spend the REST of my pathe-I mean MEANINGFUL LIFE with u, my luv."

****

Me: "U dun say...."O.o "WOW! U LUV ME!!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!" This is MY fic, I can do whatever the hell I WANT with it!!!! So......yeah, u LUV ME! HAHAHHAHAAAA

****

Sakurazukamori: "What was I THINKING, writing all those nasty (well, they werent alot) comments 2 u! PLEASE PLEASE! I ask thou holy figure 2 have mercy on my wretched soul!"

****

Me: " U can stop ANYTIME now......well, just not NOW, though"

****

Sakurazukamori: *spouts out stupid poetic crap* "The wind whispers your name in my most erot-"

Me: "Ewwwwwwwwww"Heeheeeheeeeeheeee this is FUN! "Ok, enough with u! Im taken by ANIME!"*slaps u away*

OK then! Where was I.......O YEAH! ^_^

Disclaimers: I OWN THE MOVIE NOW! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! It hasnt come in yet but WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, a MOVIE! O.o ^_^ MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!! Ok, greediness over. Uuuuummmmm, I couldnt POSSIBLY own Killua (only Gon does ^_^ heeheeheeee), but if I DID, Id make him glomp Gon 2 the floor and-...errr ^^; JUST KISS HIM. Yeah..........*runs off*

ACK, SHAMAN KING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ^_^

XPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPX

"Kuso.....Damnit, where'd he go......?"

The halls were calm and desolate.

Killua huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, while impatiently tapping one foot on the gray-blue carpet of their hallway's floor. 

He had told Gon to wait outside the room for him while he got changed, but once he was done, he stepped out to find Gon was NOWHERE in sight!

//Kono..........//

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the large and spotless bay windows, temporarily blinding him when he didnt move.

He continued to look down the hallway for his best friend.

//How dare he take off WITHOUT me........!!//

After about ten minutes of frustrated and annoyed waiting, Killua unfolded his arms and sighed, defeated.

"Moooooooooooouu........baka na...."

He shrugged and stuffed his pale hands deep within his corderoi (A/N: HOW the HELL do u spell that word?? Me 4got......^_^;) pants' pockets.

//Just wait til I get my hands on that.......//

A noise stopped him as he rounded the corner of the hallway.

Killua had recently just figured out that out of a crowd of over a THOUSAND people, he could EASILY distinguish Gon's higher-pitched voice from the rest. He guessed it was another "best friend" thing that they shared. 

This gift lead him to peek around the corner of the next adjoining corridor, curiously listening for the sound of his best friend's voice again.

What he saw instead scared the living HELL outta him!

There was Gon, huddled on the floor clutching his knee in pain...........and some insane-looking man smiling strangely down at him. The proximity between the two alarmed the silver-haired boy the most. While his best friend was inspecting his hurt knee, the man seemed to inch nearer and nearer to the dark-haired boy.

His smile was almost sinful.

Killua instantly saw red, but calmed himself enough to quickly run over to his hurt friend.

Pushing past the man fiercely and giving him a sideways glare, he bent down to catch Gon's eye. 

"Oi, daijoubu? What happened? Lemme see, Gon," he almost whined, "Get your hands outta the way so I can see how bad you're hurt. Cmon!"

Gon 'itai'ed and removed his hands, showing his scraped up knee. "Daijoubu, Killua," he smiled, finally looking up.

"Daijoubu ja nai yo, baka! Look at you! What happened??" A thought suddenly struck, causing him to leap up and instantly turn on the stranger casually watching the whole scene with a smirk. "Did HE do this to you?!!" He suddenly spoke sharply to the long-haired man. "Did you??!!"

After not getting a reply as quickly as he wanted one, Killua tensed his stance, trying to protect and block Gon from sight. "If you hurt him, I'll-"

"You still havent paid me......." The man interrupted, continuing to smirk.

Killua noticed he was trying to look past him towards the darker haired boy still crouched on the carpeted floor.

"I gave you some hospitality and am EXPECTING a REWARD now."

"Nan-Nani??!!" Killua blazed, his hands tightening to fists. He started to move forward, almost trembling with anger. "What do you mea- IIYADA!! Dont you DARE even LOOK at him, you hear me??!!"

The long-haired man straightened, finally peering at the EX-assassin uncaringly. "Omae...." With a quick backhanded slap, he carelessly and EASILY threw Killua to the side and out of the way.

"WHAT-?!!!!" Killua flew back, too shocked to regain his balance, and went crashing to the floor a little ways away from the two other people.

The long-haired bent down again towards the still-smiling dark-haired boy and effortlessly hauled him to his feet. The boy remained unresponsive to Killua's distressed surprise. 

Killua couldnt believe it! Not only was the guy actually able to HIT him, Gon wasnt even struggling as the man lifted him inches from his own face.

Killua leaped up and steadied himself, preparing to launch his tightly wound up body at the guy's darkly-clad side. 

Leaping from the balls of his feet, he dashed forward-

..........

//N-NANI?? Wh-What's go- going ON??!!// He couldnt move. It was like he had smacked into an invisible wall or barrier, able to go backwards but not FORWARDS.......where GON was.

//No....NO!// He struggled, pounding against the clear barrier frantically, his vision clouding with an unfamiliar moisture. //Gon NEEDS me......NONONONO!!!!//

*POUNDPOUNDPOUND*

"GON! GON!!"

*POUNDPOUNDPOUND*

"Daijoubu.....Killua......."

"Snap outta it, Gon! That guy....That guy only wants to HURT you!! PLEASE....PLEASE................!!" 

*POUND..........POUND.......*

Killua's vision clouded more so as his arm started aching from all the pounding he was doing. Realizing he wasnt able to get free to help his friend, Killua slid to the floor and fell on his knees, still trying to futilely punch his way through.

*Pound......*

"Daijoubu........Killua........"

Killua's head drooped as he scrubbed roughly at his eyes, clearing the thin trails of liquid running past.

//What IS this stuff??......//

He pressed the palms of his hands to the barrier, not even noticing the smudges left in his wake.

He watched in a mixture of boiling possessiveness and swirling rage as the man brought his face closer to that of his best friend's. 

Gon didnt have his eyes even OPEN! They were seemingly locked forever in a pleasant and rather calm smile.

"Daijoubu, Killua........"

"Daijoubu ja nai," Killua whispered brokenly. "Daijoubu JA NAI YO!!!!" he screamed finally, lashing out with renewed strength. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU??!!" He stood up shakily, powered now only by uncontrollable anger. "He's gonna HURT you!! I cant get to you!!! PLEASE, DO SOMETHING! I cant SAVE you! I.......cant.......," moisture was filling again, "............SAVE you........."

He let out a wretched mewling sound, not recognizable even to himself, as his sudden pain and grief surfaced. No,........RESURFACED.

He finally admit it to himself. THIS was his greatest fear. 

His greatest fear.......

He looked up, seeing his best friend in the clutches of a most sinister-looking man.

.....was losing GON.

His greatest fear was LOSING GON!

He started another round of pathetic attempts at pounding down the barrier. 

*Pound...........pound..........*

"Daijoubu, Killua......."

The man suddenly grinned widely and turned, now facing the silver-haired ex assassin. 

"You're gonna let me win this EASILY?" He raised an eyebrow almost mockingly. "Eh?"

It took almost all his efforts to actually take his eyes off his best friend's face. THEN it took almost all of his self-control not to curse the hell outta the man questioning him. 

His eyes blazed HOT with fury at the guy's mannerisms. "NANDATO~??!!!!!"[1]

A different emotion swept threw him, one he embraced almost eagerly because of its familiarly. 

Killua suddenly smiled, his expression enough to kill an army instantly. "When I-....No....I WILL kill you.......And I will ENJOY it.....Heh....." He placed his hands back onto the barrier and actually started a light knocking noise, his gaze transfixed on the long-haired man standing in front of him, Gon swinging lightly in his grasp.

Killua smiled wider, almost insanely keeping pace with the beat of the slow knocking. "I .....will.......KILL.........you........I........will........KILL.......you......I......"

"Daijoubu, Killua...."

"....will.......KILL..........you........"

The man shrugged and brought his face once again closer to Gon's. Making himself heard over the crazed but slow mantra of the ex assassin, the hallow knockings, and the empty, puppet-like assurances of the darker-haired boy, he grinned. "Time to claim what is mine, then......."

"I........will.........KILL..........you...........I..........will........"

The guy hoisted Gon closer to him.....

"........KILL.........you...........I .........will........KILL.........you......."

"Daijoubu......Killua........."

.........and brought his lips down, closing the space between him and the boy PAINFULLY slow.......

".....I ......" Killua froze, finally understanding the scene.

"Mine........" the man whispered.

Killua's eyes widened in complete outrage, his mouth gaping open, and fully formed claw shuddering without a victim to tear into. 

//Gon is.....no....Gon is....// He held his head and screamed out throughout the building just as the man brought his own lips down to touch Gon's.

"......**_GON'S MIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!_**"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Wha-??" Killua's eyes popped open in surprise, looking out hesitantly through his sweaty hands. 

Gon's head filled his vision, his bright brown eyes blinking rapidly in worry. 

"Daijoubu,Killua!" After realizing he had finally woken up his best friend, he smiled merrily and hesitantly patted the blanket-covered shoulder of the other boy. "Hontou ni, daijoubu da!" 

Gon: *peers at closely* ^_^

Killua: O.O "AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!"

XPXPXPXPXPPXXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXP

Errrrrrrrrrm, I STILL dunno bout that chap..........~.~ It got outta my control there 4 awhile. Well.....^_^ me gonna work on part 7 RIGHT now. GOMEN on this bein a lil short but I couldnt wait 2 post SOMETHING, so here ya go. GOMEN again! I got part 7 here and its gonna posted shortly. Me just gotta let Cheryl-chan beta THAT cause me promised her, AND I gotta poste my parts 4 my other fic! ^_^

Part 7 is where Killua resolves his lil "emotional problem" concerning his best friend, and its where he FINALLY admits 2 himself AND to......somebody else......of what he's goin through.

Yeah, teaser! HAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA *****runs*****

Ja ne!

*V*

XP

(P.S.) O!!

[1]= "Nandato?" I HEAR this alot in anime. Ive never come across it in any manga of mine, so I dont know if I really spelled it right, but it basically just means "WHAT did you SAY??!!" Its spoken with ALOT of force. I think the polite version is Sakura's (from CCS) "NAN DESU TE??!!" 

^_^ Yeah


	7. Part 1

A Killer's Heart and Darkness

(I luv these fonts ^_^)

(A/N) 

__

Ok, here we go: GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI

GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now ^_^ , in other news……..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 7

As Killua continued to calm his racing heart @_@, Gon leaned over closer and yet again gazed into Killua's wide eyes. 

He had woken up to a thrashing and punching-air silver-haired assassin, screeching away like anything to an obviously imaginable enemy. Not realizing the situation entirely, Gon had actually enjoyed watching the show-he had caught Killua off his guard again and something like that always amazed the dark-haired boy. 

After awhile though, he saw his best friend had almost grown frantic, so Gon decided to finally wake him up. 

It had taken a while, Gon shaking his shoulder and trying to quietly calm him, while assuring him that everything was fine. Killua had woken up still screaming. 

THAT was the only thing that actually concerned Gon.

What could have possibly terrified his best friend so much? What sort of dream was the ex-assassin actually having? Was it just a nightmare? A nightmare, perhaps, the boy was reliving? 

Gon hoped Killua was willing to share what was wrong.

"Doushita no, …….Killua?"

A hand reflexively to his chest, Killua finally turned away from his friend, trying to hide the many emotions most likely showing on his pale and sweating face.

After a while….

"B-Betsuni….Gon…."

Gon's face slightly dropped in disappointment, but he quickly replaced that with a cheery smile. "Maa, you're OK now, though, right?" He continued to pat his friend's shoulder, even though the form in front of him had stiffened slightly. "No more bad dreams, so don't worry!"

"N-Nani? What the hell are you talking about??!!" Killua huffed, after coloring slightly. "NOTHING scares me, especially something not real! You got that??!!" He shrugged off the pats and stood up, kicking the PINK pillow to the side more in his flurry. He folded his arms, head held high in the air, and waited for Gon to say something from behind him.

Threads of sunlight shone in through the large window, illuminating miscellaneous objects and alighting the darkest corners of the room. Shadows twirled and mingled before finally diminishing as the sun continued to slowly rise.

After a few moments of silence from behind him, Killua faltered, lowering his head slightly, and turning around hesitantly to see what was going on with his friend.

Just before he had a chance to glimpse his smaller friend, a thin body was pressed up against him, a head coming in contact with his left shoulder.

Killua's eyes widened as he stiffened, keeping his gaze to the farthest wall, somewhere OTHER than to his best friend too close to his side.

He felt a sigh from his shoulder and finally looked down at the warm person leaning against him.

"Gomen, Killua. I just want you to be OK here with me. I don't want anything to happen to you….You can tell me whatever you want, even if its to shut up, I don't care. " He finally lifted his head and gazed into Killua's shocked eyes. "Im your friend, Killua," he smiled, "and I'll always be here no matter what you say or do. So don't worry about what I might think, ok?"

Just as he was about to continue hugging his best friend, he found himself quickly but gently propelled away, left to EEP and stumble back.

"GAAAAAH, THE SAPPINESS OF IT ALL!!!!" Killua screeched loudly, holding his head. He whipped around, turning quickly from his sweatdropping friend, and looked frantically around the room. 

__

Where's the wake-up call??!! WAKE-UP CALL, WAKE-UP CALL!!!!! WHERE??!!!!! No, No, NO, NO, cant feel this way-

"Ne, Killua?"

__

KUSOOOOOO, WHERE THE HELL'S THE PHONE??!!!!!!!!

Through his streaking, jumbled thoughts, he faintly heard the most God-blessed noise ever.

__

*RIIIIING RIIIIIIIING*

Phone, phone, gotta be the phone….!!!! SAVED!!

He quickly turned back to his friend who was making his way to the table in the farthest corner where the phone was. "O-OI! That's the phone-I mean wake-up call. Yeah, YEAH, we probably missed breakfast though, heh….heh…..heheheheh…." He laughed nervously, trying to cover up his stammering.

Gon:????

As the silver-haired boy neared their room's door, twitching, Gon shrugged and picked up the still-ringing phone anyways.

"Moshimoshi…."

"Is this the room of a "Gon-kun"…..oh, AND a "Killua-sama?"

"Hai!"

"Ok, then….WAKE UP!!!! OKOSE!!!! SAMERO!!!! GET UR LAZY ASSES OUTTA BED! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, THE WORLD IS GONNA EXPLODE, HITLER ROSE FROM THE DEAD, ALIENS HAVE INVADED, DALMATIONS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD, YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! YOU MISSED BREAKFAST!!!! OKOSENASAI, BAKA-TACHI!!!! IMA!!!! NOW!!!!"

Gon, who was at the moment holding the phone FAR away from his ear, smiled cheerily after hearing the end of the call. "HAI! Arigatou, denwa-san! Im awake now, thanks!" 

"_No problem_," the voice replied calmly in semi-smooth English.

Killua shook his head as Gon hung up. _Sometimes, Gon, I wonder what really sets you off…._

His flush had finally evaporated when he spoke up. "Oi, ima ikouze. Lets go now."

Gon smiled and nodded, grabbing his jacket from off the back of the chair and his small backpack. "Un, lets go."

Everything ready, Gon locked the door behind them, then followed his trudging best friend down the long, narrow highway. Jumping directly to the side of the other boy, he looked over at Killua and smiled.

Killua just stared: O.O "Whats wrong with you?"

Gon: ^_^ "Nandemonai da, Killua! Heeeee."

Killua shrugged, averting his gaze to the carpeted floor. "Whatever, " he muttered.

Gon looked on, perplexed but didn't question the other boy. 

Reaching the end of the final hallway, they turned the corner and happened across the front desk, which had Killua instantly neko-scowling towards the unbeknownst familiar ladies. 

Finally, as one felt the dreaded presence behind her, she turned around.

Instantly, papers flew and the place rained coffee and the lady flipped in the air to land safely in the other woman's arms. 

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gon was thrown back clear across the lobbying area and into the nearest elevator. Killua just stood there with his hands in his pockets. 

A long silence.

…………………………………………………………….

*tumbleweeds*

Killua raised one eyebrow. O.o "Better?"

The woman shook her head REALLY quickly *shakeshakeshake* from her seat in her co-worker's arms. Her friend was just standing there like being leaped on happened every day.

Killua gave them both the EVIL EYE then walked on by like nothing had happened. "Oi, c'mon Gon."

Gon: ^_^() "Hai…." He ran past the ladies, bowed politely and gave apologies, then quickly followed after his retreating best friend.

The ladies: @_@ and ~.~

Finally getting to the West End, they searched out elevators, then made their way to the 50th floor.

Once stepping out of the closing elevators, each boy quietly took in their surroundings. 

One weird thing they both noticed at the same time, though, was that the elevator opened directly into the arena. No more climbing never-ending stairs for them! The crowds broke out in cheers and instantly rushed into the elevator Gon and Killua were still occupying.

"N-NANI?!" Killua exclaimed as the horde of people pushed and scrambled next to him, separating him from Gon. 

Killua reflexively reached out towards Gon, but the large mass of people pushed so far into the elevator, that Killua's arm was crushed back towards him onto his chest in a matter of seconds.

He held his breath, feeling anger suddenly boil from within. The elevator doors were already beginning to close, even though a horde more of people could be heard rushing towards them.

Killua fought the rage down, apparently winning….

Until….

A yelp cut into Killua's churning thoughts, a voice that was very familiar.

__

Gon….? ….Grrrrrrrrrrrr…………The anger erupted.

"**TEMEEEEERA~!!!!**"

Instantly, all the frenzied commotion died down, and people turned to stare at the fuming ex-assassin.

One annoying high-pitched voice could be clearly heard. "Oh my….We've pissed off a Zoldikk…." The voice genuinely sounded surprised about this. A lot of nods followed.

Killua pulled himself into the corner, finally obtaining a little space. He faintly made out the green jacket of his best friend in the other back corner. 

Killua lifted his arms and slammed his fist in the nearest person's back. There was a yelp of pain and a few curses, but the person moved (actually, moved DOWN cause of the pain ^_^), allowing the boy to be able to do the same trick again to the next person.

"DOKE!!!! Get out of my way, freaks!!!! Gon!!!! Daijoubu?!!!" He shoved, pushed, punched, and kicked, finally making a nice bruised path for himself. He made his way towards his flat-up-against-the-wall-like-a-pancake best friend. 

Gon smiled lopsided. "Hai,….heki heki…."

Killua sighed in relief, hiding it well with a glare. He turned towards the staring people who were now slightly worried as they heard the name ZOLDIKK. They stared at each other before turning back towards the silver-haired boy who was again moving towards the front and the held open elevator doors. 

"DOKE," he ordered again, pulling along the other boy. 

Each person stuck to the wall instantly like glue, all looking as if they never wished to leave.

Once out, Killua smirked at the people as the doors closed. "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaka….tachi…."

Killua grinned over at Gon, his face morphing yet again. "Dou d-" He was suddenly cut off as he saw Gon's stunned face. Not looking at him, but what was BEHIND him. Killua quickly turned around himself , expecting another horde of people stampeding their way over to them, but only saw….

He smiled slowly, looking out over the people and down below. 

Unlike the first floor they had been on, the 50th was quite different, as Killua remembered. Not many people cheered aloud, most treated the fights like checker games-quietly but eagerly awaiting the fighters' next moves.

The fighters themselves seemed like players, not really throwing wild punches or performing stunning moves, but just quietly sizing their opponents up and testing out each other's defenses. 

The 50th floor was actually one of the quietest-here, people knew their techniques would be judged stronger and the silent audience was more into the strength and intelligence of it all, not just immediate takedown like the two boys had witnessed the night before.

Still, ….Killua knew it was nothing- merely a level that people overly dramatized too quickly. 

Killua also saw how the strength of the level didn't improve. Itd be a sinch to beat and Killua was confident that he and his best friend would be in and out of there in no time.

He turned to Gon, a grin on his face. "Gon, this will b-inai????" 

O.O

Killua turned quickly around himself, searching out his suddenly MISSING best friend. 

__

He's not here????

He surveyed the area, puzzlement turning to slight concern._ Could something have happened to that baka in less than two minutes?_

Killua vaguely remembered a vow he made to himself-something about not keeping his eyes off of the dark-haired boy.

When had he made that?

Sometime during the night? While he was sleeping? A dream?

If so, he didn't remember that much about it-the dream, that is. What had it been about again?

Killua shook out of his thoughts and prepared the search for his friend.

Didn't take long. ~.~

Killua had turned back towards the elevator and spied a lump of green curled up against the farthest wall of the arena.

He sweatdropped. ~.~()

Gon, as he clutched his knees to his chest, heard a slight shuffling make its way towards him. He continued his quiet rambling.

"Oi."

Gon didn't look up.

Killua's eyebrows twitched as he made out the soft mumbles.

"……_Killua's too strong………gonna leave me here…….gonna hit my head on the ceiling…….not gonna make it…….maybe I'll graduate from here like school….takes about four years………"_

Killua bent down and shook his head. "Oi," he repeated. Gon still didn't look up.

Killua tilted his head to the side, staring. " Whats wrong with you, Gon?" He sighed then scratched his head. "I don't get you. You went up against that old man Kaichou on the blimp without a problem and he's WAY more powerful than any of THESE guys! You went up against most of MY family but you cant fight HERE?! Do you KNOW how much of an insult that would be to my family?"

Gon still hadnt looked up. Killua sighed again and fisted his hand. He didn't want to do this but….

Gon drew in an alarming breath, as his keen senses went off. He felt a shiver to the side of his head and, discontinuing his mutterings, quickly moved to his right as a pale fist slammed into where he once was. 

He blinked a couple of times then looked over to his best friend.

Killua raised one eyebrow. "You see that? Youre gonna be fine, Gon."

Gon looked back to the fist, confused, finally noticing the large gapping hole that was just beneath the now outstretched pale hand. Killua prepared to stand. 

"I have to admit, Gon, that when we first started out, I was sort of worried for you. I remember a lot of stuff that went on here," he turned and faced the arena, "and I really didn't know if you COULD make it."

He folded his arms then drew in a breath. "But…."

Silence stretched on for a moment, then it was like Killua deflated-he uncrossed his arms and looked a little to the side where Gon was. "I know better now. You're not as strong as you COULD be, but I know you could have this entire place beat if you set your mind to it." He shrugged. "I can also see myself with you, so that HAS to mean something. I told you, Im not leaving your side and I wont allow you to leave mine. That means that wherever you go, Im going….and wherever I go, YOU'RE going." He scowled for a minute, his cheeks heating a little bit. "I don't intend to quit this time, Gon, so that means that you're gonna be staying with me for a long LONG time."

Gon finally looked up, smiling. "Killua, I-"

"Long, long, long, long, long, LONG, LONG, LONG, LOOONG, LONGLONGLONGLONG……..time," Killua huffed, whirling around and glaring. 

Gon sweatdropped, then smiled widely, his confidence restored. "Arigatou….Killua." 

He got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Im sorry for all of that-Im ready now."

Killua gently patted the other boy's shoulder, coloring again slightly at the contact. "Saa, ikou."

"Un."

Finally, getting out of the shadows and away from the elevator, they entered into the lit up stands of the arena. 

It looked as if nothing had changed-matches were still going on and rigid fighters were still contemplating their opponents.

Most of the audience was getting slightly frustrated now, as Gon noticed, but the tension was thick, and that sparked more excitement within the people than anything else.

Ok, give some credit to the lone peanut guy working his way down the aisles. ~.~

Finally, a few loud shouts erupted within the crowd.

Killua and Gon both looked over towards the one fight that had caught so many people's interest.

The fight between #341 and fighter #2781

#341 had actually decided to make a move….and the move was instantly FATAL, a well-thought out plan but highly gruesome as the outcome.

That one fighter had finally rushed his opponent, but rather than slamming into #2781 like his opponent had thought, he changed direction at the last second.

Moving quickly to the side of #2781, #341 jumped, slashed out with his unnaturally sharp nails, and sunk them into his opponent's neck.

Blood oozing down and igniting a fire within the audience, the fighter wrenched his hands around and his opponent's head was literally ripped off, his face slackening as his neck was separated from his body.

#341 tore the head away and threw it against the wall, then kicked his opponent's prone and bloodied body that was now lying in a heap of its own deep red blood on the arena floor.

"INSTANT KO!!!!" rang throughout the arena and two of the refs raced over, one congratulating the winner and the other moving the body out of the way while signaling some help.

The audience erupted in an uproar, whistles and gleeful shouts ringing throughout the place. 

As it died down, more action was heard from the other battles taking place just beyond.

Killua guessed that other fighters, after witnessing the crowd's reactions, grew cocky and started to initiate their own exciting battles.

Killua shrugged, smirking down at the fights. _Iyaaa, not hard at all….rakusha rakusha…._

A second later………Killua: O.O

__

Uh ohhh………….

He winced as he forgot about something. 

Heheheh….I hope Gon didn't see all that…………..~.~

His eyebrow twitched as he turned to his side.

Sure enough……..^_^() 

Killua looked down to his rocking best friend. "Oi, Gon……..^_^() Daijoubu ka?"

Gon rocked harder, his eyes turning to little swirlies as he continued to watch the one ref kick the body of fighter #2781 up against the farthest arena wall across the way.

Gon: @_@ _ore o….bukorosu….honki da yo….._

(A/N): Gomen na, minna! ^_^ I guess I said that chap. 7 would hold the ending of most angst for Killua, but this was getting 2 long, so I broke it down into parts. Im pretty sure there will be only TWO parts, but *shrugs* who know….^_^()

Also, wariiiiii 4 the wait, ppl! Sheesh, almost 3 months, huh? @_@ Gomen….its been weird around here.

Thanks again 4 all the reviews, sorry I erased the other posting of this with all those nice reviews. The chaps were almost ALL wrong….

Thank C-chan 4 me posting this tonight. She beta-ed it so quickly, I was @_@

Errrrrrm, o, yeah. I sorta gave up on the translations thing, so I kinda set it up where the close translations were nearby.

Example: "inai" = "he/she/it's not here"

^_^ O, but for 2, u prolly might need some help if u dunno *shrugs*, soooo

Temera: What Killua screamed in the elevator. I drew it out cause he was angry, but it's the plural form of "teme" which means "bastard" or whatever comes close 2 that.

Ore o….bukorosu….honki da yo: GAAAAAAAAH, gomen! Me just luv Nihongo so much….Im pretty sure this is right….This means: "He/she/it/they will kill me. 4 real." I put it as "they", but as u gyz kno, the Nihongojin sometimes dun make stuff like that specific, so u gotta go by the text of it.

*shrugs* ^_^ OK! Well……..no, I WONT wait 3 months again. Prolly have the next part up by Saturday. I just wanted 2 work on my other fics 2. Im STILL in2 this cause Killua is STILL my fav. Thing EVER, so dun think that Im just writing now 2 appease u ppl. I actually do like this fic a lot, and u gyz liking it is just a bonus *V*

Welp….XP nyaaaaa 

Ja na! *runs off*


	8. SHIMATTA! STUPID STORM!

TO ALL:  
  
MY COMPUTER IS DOWN!!!! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE IT UP BY TOMORROW (Sunday, the 15th)  
  
I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE WAITED TO TELL YOU ALL, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A MINOR THING. ITS BEEN STORMING HERE CONSTANTLY!  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrr, ME HATE ***R***A!!!! HA! U ALL THOUGHT U COULD STALK ME, NE????  
  
XP  
  
AGAIN, GOMEN NASAI T-T  
  
JA NA!!!! 


	9. Part 2 FINALLY! Friends and FREAKS!

A Killer's Heart and Darkness: Chapter 7-Part 2

(A/N): Waoooowsaz………O.O 8 reviews in less than a few hours! *.*………….Ok, 2 answer a few things: 

Yep, Killua does confide in somebody like I said….but this person wont have a really big part in this fic (gomen) cause she's my OC. Heeheeeee *points 2 the short person bhind me* UR MY OC!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA…. 

Ok @_@

I didn't take 3 months! HAH! Not even 3 days! Whoohooo![UPDATE] gomen, more than 3 days T-T I tried…….[UPDATE #2] STUPID STORM! GRRRRRRR….~.~ [UPDATE #3: Gaaaaaaaah, what the HELL's wrong with ff.net???? T-T This is so ****** +more beeps+ [LAST UPDATE!] WAAAAIIII!!!! #_# GURURI!!!! My CLAMP fic is under my XPKoganei4XP name. XP Yeah, angst is good, but Killua DOES get over it at the end. Well….^_^ the part about him liking Gon so much atleast. New problems arise, tho. I need so much detail, so Im thinking like crazy as I type this. Gaaaaaahhh, this fic is getting long!!!! And 2 my pal of all pals, Michy, more blogging 4 u! *glomps* Ur so kooooool #_# I will DEFINITELY make sure Japan creates a plushy of ur chibi self ^_^ Itd b so awesome 2! #_# And if they make plushies, they gotta have commercials, so there u will b with so many Japanese ppl running around riding logs down a moun- @_@ oops, gotta stop watching Real TV…. This is dedicated ENTIRELY to my BETA and best pal here (Aya-chan 2!), C-chan! This is her Valentine's prez. ^_^ She gave me a Naruto chap so me giving her this chap! For that, I think Im gonna have 2 make this a lil longer than planned…. Now here's where me suck up 2 her! ^_^ SHE'S SO KOOL! If ur in the mood 4 some fics, READ ALL OF HERS! Even if u dun like shounen ai between Sasuke and Naruto (ur crazy if u don't like em 2gether, tho….), she STILL writes some AWESOME Naruto fics! Prolly the BEST Ive read!!!! Look her up under "Cheryl-chan" *glomps her* Even just TALKING 2 her is an honor! Ive never met anybody LIKE her at all!!!! She and Aya-chan (Fumi Ayakoganei) r the only ppl I wish lived near me. Its almost IMPOSSIBLE that theyre even REAL! Just 2 warn u all, tho, it will b VERY hard not 2 fall in luv with C-chan. O.o She's just….WOW. She's just so kawaii, sugoi, kirei, and any other great Japanese adjectve, funny, nice, and GLOMPABLE! She's my great pal and if her bf treats her bad, me KILL HIM. Other than that, …ME LUV U, C-chan!!!! Sorry this is so late!!!! SO yeah, this chapter is dedicated ENTIRELY 2 her cause she should own it. *runs off 2 buy her late chocolate now* Errrm that's it ^_^ 

O! Matte! Thanks r at the bottom. I already got 8 new reviews! #_# So yeah, comments will b at the end. Just 2 let u gyz kno, the next chap is for my Aya-chan and ONLY her. I promised her a chap, 2, sooooooo…yeah ^_______^ ME LUV U 2, AYA-CHAN!!!! Gah, I feel girly now….~_~()

Ato de! *V*

~~~~~~~~*****************$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

RECAP: Killua had his very strange yet horrifying nightmare of Gon being a helpless target of a strange man. Oddly enough, tho, he has already forgotten it. Now they are on the 50th floor, awaiting to be called to fight. However, Gon's confidence about himself is quickly diminishing. BUT….^_^….Killua has vowed to forever be by his side. Mayb things will look up, darou?

Chapter 7: Part 2-

After finally getting Gon off the arena's floor, they both made their way to the front booth area when they were called. Since he didn't really know what to expect, Gon lagged behind a bit, glancing curiously at all the people around him, especially the other fighters in line.

It seemed like the people in line were signing a notepad, one of many that were piled up on the tabletop already. Other stacks could be seen pushed beneath the table so close together they looked like they were overlapping and mixing around. Gon figured them all to be the sign-up sheets. 

He faintly wondered why they hadnt done this before-

"Because you have more of a chance dying HERE than on the 1st floor," a voice whispered from behind him.

Gon's eyebrows rose as he heard that comment. He whirled around.

Looking back at him was green-haired, golden-eyed boy with a grin plastered on his face. The boy wasn't much taller than himself and dressed in a get-up that wasn't at all categorized as civil and modern-aged but was yet fitting and interesting in itself: a deep chocolate brown shirt that was long in the back, rose VERY high up in the front like a mid-riff would to show the chest and slender build, and had what looked like to be silver coins dangling and trimming around. He wore baggy, dark breeches, a sight like out of the Medieval Times, and had wide-toed boots with, Gon noticed, the handles of many daggers sticking out of. Gon looked back up, noticing leather bindings wrapped around the boy's upper arms, strange markings etched in gold color drawn upon them.

"Yo," the boy grinned.

Gon smiled back, but then frowned. "How-"

"-Did I know what you were thinking?" the boy offered, grinning wider.

Gon nodded. He looked towards Killua out of the corner of his eye and noticed his best friend had stepped out of line and was at the moment arguing with a perturbed-looking vendor lady across the way. Gon caught the words "chocolate" a few times.

He turned back to the strange boy, who was waiting patiently for Gon's attention.

"I'm a telepath. Well…. that and many other things. You were projecting so loudly, I was surprised nobody else could hear you!"

Gon looked around, curious. "There are other telepaths here?" 

The green-haired boy raised one eyebrow then laughed, looking around at the place himself. "Iya, I cant feel any others right now, but some could be smart enough to shield themselves." He shrugged. "There DOES seem to be some interesting people here-ACCCK!!"

Gon leapt back as he saw a large hand slam into the other boy's head. The other boy flew forward but surprisingly kept on his feet, even though the mighty slap seemed REALLY painful.

"Itteeeee……HOKAI!!!!" He growled loudly and whirled around to face the smirking tall, long-haired man behind him. "What'd you do THAT for, HUH???? I wasn't doin anythin to YOU, ya know!!"

The blue-haired man laughed. "Garuri, Garuri! We're in the BIG leagues now! You have to be on your guard! I am merely HELPING YOU OUT! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

Gon looked the man up and down, noticing the guy's long, blue hair and green eyes the most. Other than that, he dressed in somewhat designer-type clothes, just all black though. If he had had a sword on him, Gon wouldve guessed him a ninja. Still, the man DID dress differently from Garuri,….or….Garuri was just bit out there….

Gon also noticed how the bluenette's booming laughter freaked out some people a bit. Most were now just casually edging away….

"Stupid, lecherous, old man…." Garuri mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Old?! OLD??!!" Hokai yelled, bending forward to stick his large face in front of his charge's. "I'll have you know, you little thief, that I aint old enough to be your FATHER, let alone be called an "old man"!!"

"Good thing you AINT my father-I wouldve committed SUICIDE if I had to live with you for THAT long!" Garuri shot back just as loud.

"Oh YEAH, BRAT??!! HOW BOUT I MAKE THEM SIGN ME UP TO FIGHT **_YOU_** INSTEAD?!!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT, HUH??!!"

Gon sweatdropped as the arguments continued. The two stood facing each other, growling like rabid dogs. That kind of thing reminded him of the wilderness near his aunt Mito-s house. During the night, you could always hear the island animals growling ferociously like anything.

"WE'LL SEE HOW LONG YOU SURVI-Ooooh, Garuri, is that a vendor over there?"

"Wasn't the peanut guy enough for you?" The boy smirked, tugging on one of his earrings, mockingly.

"Why you little-Yes, it IS a vendor! Whooo, this line aint moving anyways." He glared down at his younger partner. "Don't you DARE write down ANYTHING until I get back here, you GOT that, gaki-_chan_?!"

"Yeah, sure sure, whatever you say, mi'lord baka."

"I oughta……" Hokai growled again threateningly, clenching a fist.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeee," Garuri stuck out his tongue while holding down one of his bottom eyelids, anime-style.

Hokai grumbled again as he stomped off in search of food.

Garuri watched him go, a grin on his face again. "That guy is so fun to piss off, ya know? Waaaaay too easy, man."

Gon smiled, noticing the line was finally moving. He suddenly remembered his manners. "Oh! Sumimasen! Ore….Gon! Kimi wa?"

"You heard the old man, Im Garuri," The green-haired boy smiled, offering his hand. Gon accepted it with a slight blush. 

"Gomen. It just seemed like something to ask…."

Garuri tilted his head to the side and then grinned brightly. He shook Gon's hand more enthusiastically. "I like you! So this makes us friends now, right?"

"Hai."

"Then you can join us!"

Gon looked at Garuri in confusion. "Join you?"

"Yeah, me, Hokai, and our gang of buddies, I mean." He leaned a little closer and spoke more quietly, his eyes flashing with a curious bright light. "We're only here to get alittle stronger and test out our abilities, but we're really tracking down this one clan of fighters, the Okuraze."

Gon lowered his voice too, not really knowing why. "Why are you looking for them?"

Garuri grinned again, winking. "To kill them, of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Killua was furiously "persuading" the lady behind the counter of the snack area to actually do door-to-door deliveries. 

"I'll pay EXTRA! You HAVE to give me ALL of it! I COMMAND YOU TO!!!!"

"WHA?!! Command ME?!" The lady in the red apron peered forward, angrily. "I think you have to beg BETTER than THAT, little boy!!"

"NANI?! 'LITTLE BOY'??!! That's IT! Im gonna-" The already preparing-to-leap neko Killua was interrupted by a hard shove from his right. He turned, glaring. "Dare da, omae?!!"

The man with long blue hair just ignored him, which irritated the HELL out of the silver-haired boy. 

"_Kisama_-"

"Hai….lemme have a Chinese sub and Hershey's bar, please" The man suddenly grew slightly polite.

Killua's eyes turned beady in a matter of seconds as he glared up at the tall man. How DARE somebody interrupt HIM! AND order chocolate right in front of his face!!

The lady though laughed sweetly, blushing like a school girl. "Certainly, sir! Its coming right up! Something to drink with that?"

"Iya, kekko. It's alright." The man smiled, winking. This earned him another blush and shaky bow.

"Hai." She scurried off to let the cook know.

Killua continued to glare until the tall man took notice with an "Im-better-than-you" grin. "Naaaa, doushita, boya? You look pretty pissed off! Hope I didn't do anything…." The man smirked laughingly.

Killua hmphed hotly, turning away and glaring at where the vendor lady had just exited.

"Hey now," Killua heard the man call out. "Don't be like that. You should always be in place when faced with a superior, you know…."

"Che, superior my @$$, ojiisan."

Killua felt the space on the side of him grow smaller and the air got somewhat darker. He turned , alarmed, and saw with a little of an eye-raising that the blue-haired man was now looming over him. 

"**_Nandato_**….?" The man's fist suddenly reached forward and grabbed the silver-haired boy by the collar. 

Before Killua could even react, he found himself hefted a foot off the ground and swinging slightly in the angry man's clenches.

Killua grinned, "_NAAAN_da, ojiisan….?" He then heard the man growl.

He suddenly was turned to face out into the arena. A finger darted into his eyesight.

"You see that boy over there? The one with green hair who is dressed in brown? You cant miss him-he practically outshines this whole rat-hole of a place." The man grabbed Killua's collar again but with two hands this time, shaking him angrily. "Only HE can call me anything else but my given name. All you other runts better show respect to your superiors or I'll beat you into learning that."

Killua said nothing, still staring ahead at something that caught his eye.

"You GOT me, _BOYA_?!" 

"Kono aitsu….that boy, why's he talking to Gon….?" Killua questioned in a quiet yet steely voice.

The blue-haired man tilted his gaze, looking back towards the two boys again. "That kid in green?" 

Killua nodded slowly, eyes beginning to glaze over for some reason. He felt a slight….twinge when he saw the other two talking….What type of feeling was THAT called, he wondered silently.

"That other boy's my partner. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid like askin the runt to join us, he's fine…. And so is your friend…."

Killua let the first remark slide for once, silently hoping later he would be pitted against the man in front of him. He still hadnt even gotten free of the man's clutches.

"JOIN you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Aa," the man smirked, putting his face right directly in front of the seemingly passive ex assassin's. "We're going head-hunting after a few competitions…."

"Uh oooohhhh…."

Gon blinked slightly as he noticed the other boy's pupils dilate suddenly. "Nani?"

Garuri straightened as he peered around himself. "I sense some BAD vibes goin around this place…."

Gon cocked his head to the side then instantly searched out Killua. "GEEEEEE-"

Gon: O.O

He pointed hesitantly towards his silver-haired friend…. swinging slightly within the blue-haired man's grasp. "Errrm…. Whats your friend doing to MY friend?"

Gon again: ??*_*?? _Nothing good can come from this…._

The green-haired boy looked over and sweatdropped. "Hokai no **_BAKA_**…." ~.~'

Gon blinked slightly again and stared up curiously at his new friend. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Which one?" Garuri stretched, slinging his arms behind his head with a bored look. "I aint gettin' in Hokai's way when it comes to food…." _Besides…_he thought,…._ they werent the bad feeling that I got…._

"_Head hunting_??" Killua smirked. "Some strange tales you're telling, _old man_."

Before the blue-haired man could do anything, Killua slammed his fist into the other's abdomen. The latter bent forward slightly with an "oomph".

Killua smugly dusted himself off. "'Head-hunting' HA! Give me a break…." He reached forward and grabbed the other's throat suddenly, forcing the other to stand slightly at the ex-assassin's height. 

"Now tell me, ojiisan…." He turned the other's head in the direction of the two, talking boys.

"WHY are you HERE?"

The man wheezed. "To…*wheeze* get ….s-stronger…."

Killua nodded. "Aa, ok." He let go. "That's ALL I wanted to know." He grinned suddenly, flashing the ***V*** sign. "If you don't mind….Your friend talking with Gon is pissing me off….," he turned away slightly, with a small redness in his cheeks, "….for some reason…." He shrugged. "Ja na, old man…."

Hokai grumbled a reply then turned back to the vendor lady who had finally reappeared. "Gomen nasai for the wait, sir!" She handed over the paid-for food with a shaky smile.

Hokai forced a smile back, rubbing his neck slightly. "Iya, arigatou, beautiful."

The others face flared up at that comment, and she ducked away into the kitchen again.

Gon suddenly stopped his random chatting as he saw his best friend shuffling over, hands in his pockets as usual. He gave a cheery smile, eyes darting nervously to the blue-haired man walking slowly behind him.

"Aah, Killua!"

"You're STILL in line?? 'Taku…." Killua huffed, stepping back into line, but separating the two boys. He gave a small glare to the green-haired boy, but the latter only smiled cheerfully.

"Dare….?"

The boy grinned. "Im Garuri! Nice to meet ya, Killua-"

The silver boy hmphed, wondering slightly what Gon had told the other about him.

"-Zorudikku…."

Killua turned a beady glare to his best friend. "Gon, don't be telling the whole world who I am-ESPECIALLY here!"

Gon blinked innocently. "But I didn't…." He glanced nervously at his new green-haired friend, noticing the other's eyes glowing softly.

Killua turned suspiciously too, before jumping back slightly, a hand to Gon's chest, shielding him.

"N-Nanda?? What are you doing, kisama?!" He pushed Gon back slightly, trying to gather some distance from the strange kid in back of them.

Garuri closed his eyes once he saw their reactions. "Gomen….shouganee na….I couldn't help it." He shrugged for emphasis.

"Dou iu-"

"Hey now…." A semi-curt voice cut in. "Whats with the 21?" Hokai appeared right behind Garuri suddenly. "Don't be giving my partner any trouble, alright? The lines movin', so turn around, gaki-ra…."

"Zaoldyeck….hmmmm" Garuri thought, oblivious to his companion's glares. "Eto….Ah!" He eyes glittered as he looked at Killua somewhat eagerly. "Oi, you related to Shiruba? ….Yeah, you are! Woh, he's your tousan?! _Kakkoi_!!!!" He turned to his sweatdropping partner, his eyes glittering. "You remember that guy with the LONG-ASS silver hair? He's the guy that came to kill Tetsuzaga last year, remember?"

He turned back to the confused Killua. "MAN, your dad was so kool! He actually defeated me then tried to kill my bodyguard, Tetsuzaga, but Tetsuzaga bargained with him and gave him our 3-headed dog!" His eyes sparkled again as he rambled. "Shiruba is so awesome! Sugeeeeee!!!!"

Killua: *---* "How….????" @_@

Gon tapped the shocked ex-assassin's shoulder. "I DO know that Garuri is a telepath, though…."

Killua SDed. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??!!!!" He shoved his shaking fist in front of Gon's face. "GON, WHY YOU….!!!!"

"Line's a movin', kiddies! Move yer asses!!" A man behind Hokai yelled out suddenly. Hokai grabbed him.

Man: O.O *goes flying in the air*

Hokai crossed his arms, satisfied. "Omae…. that be MY job…."

"Errrrm….", Garuri sweatdropped. He turned back to Killua. "You don't have to worry about me, Killua-kun. I wont move in on your secret, although…. it IS pretty kawaii….and I like to go fishing once in a while….plus….my favorite color IS green…." He backed up a bit as a red-faced Killua stalked forward menacingly. "Woh, then again, I like blondes! YEAH!" He held up his hands in surrender. "Remember! You're an **EX** assassin, ok?? Heheheh…."

Hokai and Gon looked on with ?? all over their faces. 

"I think I missed something…." Hokai muttered. Gon nodded. "Sou da yo ne…."

As proclaimed, the line FINALLY moved, and soon the foursome found themselves upon the booth and hyper-active lady.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! What we got here?" Her eyes almost sparkled out of her head as she looked them up and down. Killua already found himself glaring.

Hokai pushed the trio out of the way with an impatient noise and worked his winking charm on the woman. However…. It didn't work….

"GAAAAAAAAAH!!" She suddenly squawked, when catching sight of the blue-haired man. She was cowering on her knees in her chair. "Kowai kowai~…." She cried.

Hokai sweatdropped.

"Eh….Here are your numbers. Hurry and sign your info below," she instructed, finally settling down after she had caught her breath. An annoyed splurge beat on the side of her head. _Why do I get all the scary, heebie-jeebies-aura people here…._, she grumbled silently to herself. 

Her head resting on one hand, she waved them away. 

After Hokai, Gon, and Killua were given numbers to go by and had signed the pads of paper, they were instantly rushed ahead and into the arena's crowded rows of seats.

However, when Garuri had finally stepped up to sign, the suddenly-bored lady perked up dramatically.

"Well, hello!" she beamed, her eyes once again sparkling. 

"Errrr…." ^_^() He never COULD talk with the ladies. He tried to hurriedly write his info. Hokai, suddenly noticing that his partner had been "snatched" from him, reached back, around the blissfully unaware woman, and caught the boy by his shirt collar. 

"What the HELL, Garuri?!" Garuri went flying forward with a loud "eeeeek." Hokai glared at the woman as he pushed his stumbling and yelling partner ahead of him.

The woman stuck out her tongue, glaring back just as strongly. "Mou….!"

When Garuri spotted a few empty seats, he called the rest of the group over. He suddenly grinned to himself as the other three tread carefully over, trying not to make eye-contact with any potential challengers. 

No, make that ONLY GON not trying to draw attention. Hokai, flashing smiles left and right, was making eyes at every pretty woman he saw, and even at some of the beautiful men. O.o Well, some of the RICH, beautiful men. Money and looks seemed to be the way into the blue-haired man's heart right now. Garuri guessed it was a phase. Killua just glared. A glare was directed Garuri's own way more hotly however. The silver-haired boy had not taken a keen liking to the other. 

However, this made Garuri's grin wider. He bowed, stepping aside, and ushering them forward with a flourish, indicating four empty seats just beyond him. 

Gon walked past with a big smile and kind thanks, while Killua rushed in front of Hokai, trying to be nonchalant about it, but never-the-less, hurrying after his friend, so as to be able to sit next to the black-haired boy instead of anybody else.

Garuri smirked and stepped back into the aisle, cutting off Killua's direction to his best friend, and moved evilly into the seat right beside Gon. Again, just as he expected, Hokai bounded forward in front of the momentarily shocked and slightly enraged ex-assassin, and seated himself rather smugly into the seat next to the green-haired boy. 

Gon, finally taking an interest in one of the four fights going on at that second, didn't notice anything else around him.

"What's with the face, KI-RU-A?" Garuri smirked, mocking voice drawling out the syllables of the silver-haired boy's name. "Sit down before somebody throws something at ya."

Killua glared more hotly, his eyes narrowed, fists clenched. He finally huffed, turned away like something else had caught his attention, and plopped down into his seat, looking utterly miserable and flushed with anger.

**__**

I wanted to sit next to him-ME! He's MY best friend!! That's yarou's gonna take him away from me, I KNOW it! I WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!! ME!!! ME!!!! I'll kill that….XXXXXXXXXXX [BEEP] [BEEP] Killua raged on more quietly, tuning out the conversation around him. **_ME!! ME!!_**………

"Hey, Garuri-san, do yo-"

"Ok, Gon? DON'T call me "san" ever again or I just might stab you."

"Errrr, hai, gomen nasai…. Do you know why there are four squares for arenas here and not one? How are we supposed to watch all the fights going on at once?"

Garuri grinned, leaning closer to talk in a hushed voice. "Another tip, first of all, Gon. Never ask questions like that so loudly. You shouldn't give away to others around you that you're that much inexperienced about these kind of fights."

Gon's eyes widened. "You've been here before, too?"

Garuri's eyes twinkled, glowing just a bit as he grabbed a small bit of info from Gon's mind about Killua being there at the arena before, too. "Yeah, but don't tell anybody else. I went under a different name and different look. I never made it past this floor, though." His expression grew slightly somber.

Gon's brain was trying to sort out all the new information he had just heard. **_New name? New look?! Nani?_**

"What happened? Were you defeated?"

"HAH!" Garuri almost tumbled out of his seat in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Like HELL, man! No, that wasn't it…." His grin slipped slightly, but was back in place just as strong a second later. Gon wondered if he had witnessed the slip at all. "No," Garuri sighed, then leaned in again, whispering. "I hurt somebody very badly. So badly in fact that they were told by the medical officials that they would never have a chance at coming back here and competing. I had won and was signed up for 60th floor, skipping a whole ten levels just because of my ….abilities. But," he sighed, closing his eyes slightly. "I resigned the position and quit the whole tower itself. I've never been back since then. That was two years ago tomorrow. I only came back because Hokai wanted to take part in this and get us stronger. I never told him of before, though…."

Gon smiled slightly over at his new friend and put his hand on the other's shoulder. He wanted to erase whatever sadness the other felt and he wanted to do it QUICKLY. Gon was never known to let a friend in need suffer. His smile grew larger as he caught the other boy's attention. 

"But you must have been awesome in the other fights, Im sure. Everybody knows the chances and risks that they take here. The other person who got hurt must have known what was going to happen. Nothing wouldve stopped it. If it hadn't been you beating them, it couldve been someone else, and THEY couldve seriously killed the person. You were merely…….." Gon stumbled over his words, reddening slightly out of embarrassment.

**__**

This all sounded nicer in my head….

He continued to pat the other boy's left shoulder, his smile brighter than ever. "Sugoi, Garuri! You're probably a better fighter than any one of us!" *smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile*

Garuri's eyes widened as he took in Gon's words, his features getting rid of the smirking grin a moment and replacing it with shock and somewhat……..awe.

But then, the smile was back in place, however, Gon saw it more this time in Garuri's eyes than rather on his face. 

"Arigatou, Gon-chan…."

Meanwhile, Killua's blood was boiling as he heard this. He had finally paid attention to what was going on when Gon's hesitant but calm movement had caught his eye. His rage built up more as he replayed the patting scene throughout his mind again and again, growling slightly every time Garuri moved in closer to tell Gon something. And Gon's bright smile….A smile directed at someone new. 

The Zorudikku boy did NOT bode well with all of this. His fists clenched, jaw tightened, teeth grated along each other, and deep blue eyes narrowed to tiny, vengeful slits as he contemplated starting atleast ONE match for the arena's spectators early. A pulsating splotch on the side of his temple reminded him all too gleefully that this reaction to somebody even NEAR his best friend was almost too maddening to handle.

"SO," Garuri went on, sensing the aura of a very enraged boy to his far right but not caring. "To answer your question, Gon-_chan_…." He grinned as he felt the dangerous power rise more quickly from the ex-assassin. Gon was, like always, oblivious, waiting partiently for Garuri to continue.

"Unlike the first floor with its VERY large arena, this floor as well as the many to come are divided into four separate arena square blocks because of the need to "eliminate" the competitors more surely. As you know," he went on in a slightly superior voice, his ego growing more rapidly by the minute, "we're on the 50th floor, and as the tower grows larger in the sky, it becomes narrower as it reaches the top. In other words, space for fighting is limited once you pass so many levels. The limit here is actually the 49th floor."

Gon: O_O "Errrm…."

Garuri looked at him then sighed. "Ok, ok, how to explain this better than THAT…." He tapped his chin. "Right, you know how the whole tower itself that we're in gets skinnier as it gets higher up in the air?" Gon nodded. "Well, the audience needs some room also to cheer and all. THOUSANDS of people come to this thing every year, whether they be fighters or mere spectators. A lot of the people taking part in this are VERY strong and don't lose or die on the lower levels. Because of that, a few levels have been made to "eliminate" the fighters quicker and more surely. That's why there are four little arena's on this floor, as well as many others. It's a quick way to get rid of a lot of people. Its not FOOLPROOF, since there is a chance, of course, for the losers to just stay here and keep fighting other opponents from the lower levels, but…." Garuri grinned, a smile of mischief plastered on his face. "You gotta remember this is the 50th floor. It's more easier for you to DIE here instead of just LOSING, ESPECIALLY if you don't know anything about this stuff……"

Gon: T-T "How did I know that…." T-T

Meanwhile, Hokai was…….errrr….

"Oooooooo, WOW! Check out the blonde fighter down there!! She's HOT! Oh man, lemme just TOUCH her in a fight and I'll die happily…..Woh, and check out the guy in the suit! A little too office-type for me, but CHECK OUT his POWER!!!! Power's always a turn-on….Ehhww, that musta hurt. Nevermind about him….yeah…." A second later= *low whistle* "Damn!! Oi, Ki-kun, look at that pre-"

Killua: . *growling*

x

Hokai stared wide-eyed at the practically-shooting-fire-from-his-eyes-but-only-having-just-sparks-right-now-o-and-by-the-way-he's-a-Zaorudikku silver-haired boy, inching away as far as his seat RIGHT NEXT TO THE BOY could possibly allow him. 

Killua turned his death-glare directly on the blue-haired man, venom baring from his snarl. His eyes sparked again, spitting out electrical charges that sprung to the floor and slowly burned out. 

Hokai: O.o O_O "Uhhh, okaaaaaay…." He turned away quickly, sweatdropping profusely. **_What a freaky guy…._** @_@

Gon scratched his head, looking to the green-haired boy again. "Soooooo, people will be watching four fights at a time?"

Garuri grinned again, bouncing around in his seat as the numbers that were so close to theirs were called to fight. "Oh, yeah, but it gets confusing if you try to watch all of them at the same time. Think of it as one of those modern thingies…errr….a terebi? TV? I think that's what its called…." (A/N: *glomps Garuri* Its alright, Garu-chan! T-T Daijoubudayo! I still think ur smart!!!!) "Yeah, you know where its got different programs with different things to watch? Well, that kinda thing is this floor. If you get tired of one fight, you can just watch another. Or if one fight makes you sick with all the blood and gore and body parts flying everywhere-"

Gon: O_O

"-then you can just turn to a "happier" scene and watch THAT!" ^_^

Gon: X_X [BEEP] [BEEEEEP] **_IMGONNADIE!!!!_** [BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]

"Hey, but don't worry about it. You'll do fine!" ^_^

Suddenly, the speaker just above them crackled and an ear-splitting shriek was screamed out from it. "**NUMBER 4555- Unakopi Hokai! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'B'! Say goodbye to loved ones, leave an autograph somewhere, forget all thoughts of pre-suing, and leave a trial of quarters as a tip for this is your day of RECOGNITION! Oh, and please (if youre not dead) COME AGAIN NEXT YEAR!"**

Hokai grinned, springing forward, nearly clobbering a still-fuming Killua as he made his way to the center steps. 

"Wish me luck, Garuri!" He called out over his shoulder, throwing a mighty smirk into the air and winking at his partner.

"Let DEATH be lucky for ya, Hokai-sama! You owe me 1900 円 (￥) if you die!!"

" KISAMA!!!!"

"Heheh," Garuri smirked. "I luv annoying that guy…."

****

"NUMBER 2233- Soriyuu Johansen! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'B'! Same advice but please donate CANDY (AME) especially American candy, excluding watermelon-flavored jolly ranchers!! Oh, yeah, WINWINWIN!!!!"

Gon just smiled slightly. "What's 'B'?"

"That's the letter for their arena. Each of the four squares has a letter: A, B, C, and D. Hokai is on the second one-B."

"**NUMBER 4556- Furekusu Gon! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'C'! Same tips about dealing with THE END OF YOUR LIFE, but please throw away any trash you see on the way over TO YOUR DOOM, for it creates a hazard as it piles up. GOOD LUCK! GANBARINASAI!!!!"**

Garuri patted the nervous boy. "Daijoubu. You'll live." Gon smiled a little and made his way to the end of the aisle.

"OOOOOOOOI!!!! HOKAI!!!! IF GON LIVES, YOU OWE ME ANOTHER 1900 円 (￥)！！！！"

"URUSE~NA!!!!"

"Heeheeheeheeeee."

As Gon passed Killua, though, the other boy grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him down closer. 

"Gon….I just wanted to say….good luck. Yeah, ….ganbare." He let go quickly as he saw a pleasant smile grace his best friend's innocent features. 

"Arigatou, Killua! I feel better now!" He flashed a bright smile and almost JOGGED his way to the stairs.

Killua smirked evilly at Garuri. **_HA! I made him feel better! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!_**

Garuri turned away, pretending to 'hmmph' but was actually hiding a big grin. He chortled wickedly behind one hand.

Killua turned back to the arenas, casually looking for the person who would be pitted against his best friend. **_Any minute now, they should call him…._**

He was right.

**__**

"NUMBER 2234-Wonton Wantan! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'C'! KISS YOUR PANTIES GOODBYE; THIS IS THE ROAD TO REDEMPTION!!!! Redemption also offers pocky, other snacks, energy drinks, and SUNSHINE so please stop off at the many concession stands IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!!!! As the Americans say: BREAK SOMEBODY'S LEG!!!!"

Yes, the lady got weirder and weirder.

Suddenly, Killua spied a head pop up from a crowd of macho-looking body-builder kind of men, the action reminding Killua of a squirrel or groundhog peeking up from it's hole. The spindly creature barely recognizable as a PERSON, much less a FIGHTER (on the 50th floor, no less….) skulked and twittered his way through the crowds of people, stupidly heading the long way to the stairs leading down, right beside Killua.

Something……was very OFF about the man. Killua studied the guy closely. He was a tall and VERY VERY thin person, dressed in loose-fitting leather that swung back and forth off his skeletal frame. His face was almost a sickly, yellow-ish color, his eyes an almost unheard of color of grey. His smoky-silver hair flopped lazily on his shoulders, stringy and looking as if he had gotten a badly-done buzz cut completely underneath. Killua could see the patches of skull, the man's hair was so scraggly.

The man's body movements suggested some kind of autism- his eyes roamed restlessly from side to side, his lips moved quickly and words were quietly whispered into the air, as well as his arms clutching together, nails digging into his own skin, drawing thin streams of blood that ran down slowly from his wrists. 

"Geez, look at THAT guy. What a FREAK! And I thought Hokai was bad……," Garuri murmured, hoping Killua had heard since two empty chairs distanced them apart. He noticed Killua's frown towards the creepy guy and sat back with a shrug. "Can't wait for Gon to beat his @$$, though!"

Killua got up before Garuri had even finished his exclamation, and quietly but quickly made his way over to the descending man. 

As he got closer, his suspicions were correct-the man was talking to himself. Killua strained his hearing and tried to make out the words. They seemed to be broken already, never actually finishing to form a complete sentence. They wouldve been a mantra, if what the man whispered had been the same.

"_Pretty person….where pretty person….him…. green then black….prett_y _color….black glass….touch….need to touch….pretty boy….people watch….he mine….much pretty……need to feel….need to hear scream…..pretty boy….pretty boy….pretty…."_

Killua's fists tightened. **_WHO THE HELL IS THAS?!!!!_** His anger boiled again and threatened to take control, but once more, he clenched his teeth and forced the overwhelming anger back down. Straightening his back and hardening his eyes, he stepped into the middle of the walkway the man was slinking down, almost as if he was PITCHING himself forcefully down the steps.

Killua would be DAMNED before he let this kind of …._THING _touch Gon.

"_Pretty….pretty….pretty…..green…."_ Just as the man was obliviously walking past the ex-assassin, Killua veered back into the man's way, blocking his path. He trained his glare on the man's surprised grey eyes and curved his lips into a feral smile. 

__

"More….another….pretty…." The man suddenly laughed insanely, creeping closer and reaching out to touch Killua's cheek, staring with wide eyes at Killua's face and hair. "_Kawaii…."_

Killua smiled.

The man stopped and froze.

He couldn't move; the boy's very gaze had riveted him to the spot. _"C-Chikara….P-Power…."_

The spindly man, even though believing himself hexed, was transfixed to watching the boy's smile widen and lips move slowly.

**__**

"Decline, Refuse, Forfeit, Quit….or die…." Killua moved closer, relishing in the feel of his claw forming,….and the creature's apparent fright. He stepped directly to the side of the man-he facing the steps going up and the man facing the steps going down. 

The silver-haired boy walked up a few more steps so that his head was even height with the man's. 

**__**

"If you so much as get within a foot of him….," he warned quietly, looking not at the man but at the wall a ways ahead of him, his voice dangerously low as the other man strained to hear. "**_Omae o korosu."_**

The man squeaked in fright as the words sunk in quickly. 

**__**

"NUMBER 2234! NINISANSHI! Wonton Wantan Whatever! WE'RE WAIIIIIIIIITIIIING!! MATTEIMASUYOOOOOOOO!!"

The man let out a gasp as he was released from his odd trance and found himself able to move freely and properly again. 

**__**

"Go."

The short and sweet command was the only thing needed. With renewed speed, the skinny man vigorously escaped the presence of the strange and deadly boy, and hurried down the rest of the steps leading out to his arena.

Killua turned around slowly to watch the man slink his way quickly to the referee and talk with amazing outbursts of somewhat intelligent speech. His arms waving around like windmills and, of course, that weird leather ruined the effect of such intellect, though. 

After waiting for a second more, Killua made his way back to his seat, satisfied. 

"Oiiiiiii," a cheerful voice broke out. "That was pretty good there!"

Killua felt his cheeks flame and bowed his head to hide it.

"….Too bad it didn't work, though."

****

PLATFORM 'B':

"Sir, wait a minute!" the exasperated ref exclaimed. "You signed up not even an our ago! What has happened since then?"

"_I can't pla- participate! I have….ILLNESSES! I am to resign….from this fight! QUICKLY!"_

"Shikashi-"

"Is there a problem here?" A quiet yet slightly curious voice interrupted them. Gon had seen the look of panic on the thin man's face and had wondered if anything was the matter. A raised voice to an official or referee was not allowed, so Gon gathered something to be wrong.

"It looks like," the ref sighed, looking to the young boy to the side of them, "you will be placed with a different fighter. Please wait one moment…." 

As the ref momentarily left to consult a higher person than himself, Gon looked up curiously at the man that had not faced him. "Anou…."

He saw the man flinch slightly then turn around slowly towards the voice. Gon smiled innocently.

And as the spindly man laid eyes on the most innocent of people, all warnings and threats from the dangerous, silver-haired boy he had encountered just moments before…..completely flew out the window.

****

BACK IN THE STANDS:

Killua's head shot up as he heard that and he fixed a glare at the other boy. "NAN-"

"His thoughts are his thoughts," Garuri interrupted in a somber tone. "They havent changed. Look."

Killua turned to the arena and focused on the overly lanky form of Wonton. His eyes widened in rage and he instantly saw red. 

Wonton was reaching out slowly towards Gon.

What Garuri saw next was a blur. A blur rushing down the aisle….a blur dashing down the steps….a blur making his way to the arena in a matter of seconds. 

Garuri smiled.

****

PLATFORM 'B':

Gon looked up curiously into the eyes of the man facing him. His features had at first, struck him strange, but the thing that caused Gon to be somewhat wary of this stranger was the eyes. The man had grey eyes that were not only jittery-like but clearly unfocused. Gon felt as if the man in front of him was NOT….in front of him! As if the man was seeing someone else….

His smile slipped as the grey-eyed person reached out for him suddenly. Gon tried to back up a ways, but the eyes….they almost seemed DESPERATE. He stood there, unable to move until….

Just as a certain silver-haired boy had seen red, the refs, officials, people in the stands, and Gon himself saw red.

Red flew everywhere like splotches and slings of ruby red paint had flown through the air, flinging in all directions and splattering on the stone slabs of the arena's floor.

Gon finally closed his eyes, able to move again. He did not see the grey-eyed man's frozen expression or the way the man's body simply split in two through the middle, deep red streaks of blood leaking from the corpse as it collapsed onto the stone.

The audience was in shock, the grisly scene not even expected at all! The announcer was leaning over her desk, the chair having been thrown out from under her in her haste to comprehend what had happened. The two refs that had been talking a little ways away had mouths agape, and even the other three fights, Hokai's not having even started yet, just stopped altogether, the competitors forgetting each other was there for a second.

Finally, the announcer's voice cut out hesitantly throughout the arena, her voice echoing, however, because she still clutched her mic to her mouth. 

****

"D-Did….we get t-that all on film?"

"H-Hai," her bespeckled partner stuttered.

****

"YATTA!!!!" The woman picked up her fallen, chair, set it standing, then jumped up right on top of it, her microphone in hand. 

****

"NUMBER 2234,WONTON WANTAN, HAS BEEN DEFEATED! THE REASON: errrrr suicide? Yeah, SUICIDE!! HE HAD RECCOMMENDED AN EARLY RELEASE BECAUSE OF "ILLNESSES", BUT APPARENTLY DID NOT LAST THAT LONG! TAKE HIM AWAY, BOYS!!" She twirled the mic around, grinning, while her chest heaved**. " WELL, A REPLACEMENT HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED!! Let's see…."**

BACK IN THE STANDS:

Killua dry heaved and gasped as he sunk further in his chair. Everything had happened so fast….he….he couldn't control himself. Once he saw that man….with hurtful intentions reaching for his best friend, the light in Killua's dark world, he just EXPLODED.

Nothing mattered but getting down there and getting rid of the one that posed a threat.

That was all that was running through his frenzied mind.

And seeing the distance between the man and Gon getting smaller….and Gon's fear showing finally….his emotions took full control….the scenes were all he could take. His goal was to not let the man touch Gon. To NOT let him touch Gon. 

YouwonttouchGondonttouchGondonttouchGondonttouchGonIwontLETyou.

He was through and out of there before anybody could even blink. 

But….

He had_ KILLED._

AGAIN.

This time, ….in front of Gon.

Killua hunched his shoulders and tried to desperately sink into his seat, blocking out the rest of what was happening below.

__

He had killed….

"-a person that clearly deserved death in the first place."

Startled, Killua lifted his head to stare into bright gold eyes.

"You killed him, but to ONLY protect your friend. That man," Garuri stated simply, "had bad intentions, nasty thoughts running through his head. If anybody else had seen the things that man down there did, they would have killed him before he even entered this place."

Killua looked down towards the arena, still curled up. "But…." He spotted his best friend, the boy's eyes closed tightly. "I killed in front of him. Look at him, he's AFRAID! LOOK AT HIM!" By this time, Killua was snarling, anger-ridden with himself.

Garuri smiled slightly. "He's confused, but definitely not scared. He yet has no idea what happened. It would be your choice to tell him."

Killua looked back at the green-haired boy again and….gave a sigh of relief as he slowly forgave himself. 

He had killed for Gon. 

Not because he liked it.

But to PROTECT his best friend.

Because he HAD to.

__

He had protected Gon.

"You did a good thing," Garuri grinned easily, turning back towards the arena.

Killua let out a small smile, but still turned questioning eyes on his best friend.

****

ACROSS THE ARENA:

__

Hayai (fast)_,_ the dark-haired man thought with a small smile. His voice took on a dry raspy tone as he murmured to himself, "He's changed quit a bit from the last time Ive been in battle with him." 

He was looking at the silver head of the child assassin. He had seen the other boy kill that one man, the speed he took off in when rushing down the steps….

At that moment, the boy possessing bright green hair, who was a couple of seats next to the Zorudikku, looked up and directly his way.

For a second, the man was slightly surprised, until….he felt the waves of power curiously reach out and try to invade his mind. Even though the boy didn't have NEARLY as much innocence as the green-clad Gon did, his power was STILL unbelievable. Almost LIMITLESS if he knew how to control it all. The power of the mind was astonishing….

He saw his chance….and sent a small message. He smiled with a little satisfaction as he saw the other's eyes widen a bit before turning away.

::_Blood on a Zorudikku is quite beautiful::_

****

PLATFORM 'B':

Gon finally opened his eyes as he heard the body being dragged away. He didn't know how he should feel. He stood there frozen again, like a statue. He had felt a dark aura surrounding the man and a very deep sense of danger….Was he supposed to be relieved or saddened by the man's early demise? He sure didn't believe the whole "suicide" thing everyone else made it out to be, but….something had apparently happened….

He lifted his head and did the only thing his heart was screaming at him to do: he looked to his best friend, easily spotting the silver head out of the people.

Killua was also gazing back. His face showed fear, concern, and a question.

Gon knew what his best friend was asking. 

He nodded and smiled a little as his friend smiled back in relief. 

__

.Yes, he was ok.

"**NUMBER 2235- Nohaku Kouru and his….her….his/her partner, Shin! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'C'! My only tip….well….don't end up like the last guy there….and watch out you don't slip on the ….plasma residue….also known as BLOOD. KATTE!!"**

Gon stretched his arms over his head and bent both his legs behind him, trying to get all the kinks out before his fight commenced.

He gave a happy smile to his best friend and the green-haired boy sitting two seats down from him, before he caught sight of a figure walking slowly down the steps in the middle of the stand to the left of him.

Even though it was plainly visible the figure was wearing white (actually, some kind of ceremonial-type robes trimmed with black lace) and was small, just barely taller than Killua in fact, Gon noticed…..there was something odd about one side. It seemed one shoulder was higher than the other.

Gon's eyes rose in curiosity. He could see more of the person now, and was in fact correct about the outfit-it was not from that part of Japan and was not Chinese. It was beautiful, never-the-less, yet seemed to fit the person perfectly, strangely enough. 

Another thing Gon noticed so far was that the fighter was REALLY young, probably no older than Gon himself, yet walked with such a controlled and ….MATURE stance, unveiling a feeling of UNBELIEVABLE power. The figure, so far, though, was tiny, almost delicately built.

Yes, Nohaku Kouru was a mere child.

The fighter reached the last step and stepped out into the arena, the shadows left completely behind, while revealing the figure and the strangeness about the shoulder.

Everybody watching gasped and Gon blinked crazily, kicking himself for not atleast SENSING it.

He , along with everybody else assuming, was right about most things. Now fully in the light and watched by the majority of the people, one could easily call the fighter a beholder of beauty itself. 

Possessing porcelain skin tones, electric blue eyes, a beautifully angular face, and shoulder-length midnight-blue/bordering-on-black silken hair glistening around their face, the sight was an epitome of beauty. No one could surely match it; no one would TRY.

But along with beauty, this person possessed POWER, it mingling in the air simply where the child WALKED.

Everybody held their breath, most drinking in the beauty of the figure as the fighter treaded casually over to where Gon and the ref stood.

And that's when he noticed.

Tearing their eyes away from the person's beautiful figure was hard, and once achieved, their eyes roamed another area.

'Another' being the large, majestic, golden-tipped hawk that was perched comfortable on the child's robe-covered right shoulder.

Gon's eyes lit up at the sight and he grinned wildly, but then remembered that….this was the person he had to fight!

Gon: *_* 

He heard the ref gulp nervously as Nohaku stopped in front of them and turned to Gon. The person, who Gon as well as everybody else could not tell to be a girl or a boy, bowed politely, the glistening hair spilling over the shoulders and forehead where an intricate bandana was tied. On the bandana was a combination picture of a crescent moon and a Celtic cross in the background.

"Onegaishimasu yoroshiku."

"Ah! O-Onegaishimasu!" Gon quickly bowed for his rudeness. As he straightened, he noticed the sickly sweet expression on the ref's face; the tall, dark, sun-glass toting man outwardly on the verge of drooling himself a bath. Gon never DID understand why most people made fools of themselves in front of feminine beauty….

Nohaku blinked, his cool but polite gaze unperturbed. "Shall we begin?"

The ref pulled himself together enough to blush earnestly and raise his arm. "Hai…."

Nohaku turned back to his opponent, smiling slightly to the other boy while speaking in a calm and soothing voice. "My Shin is a little rough when it comes to the floors higher than 40. I apologize now for any harm that will surely come to you."

Gon sweatdropped, but smiled cheerfully. ^_^ "Its alright."

****

IN THE STANDS:

Killua still couldn't get over the kind of person that was chosen to fight Gon. First, it was some kind of pedophile maniac, then this China doll he/she thing that looked to be made of pure GLASS!

He sighed, putting his chin into one hand. It was just like Gon to get paired up with the odd people…. ^_^() like Killua himself….

"Heh, Nohaku…."

Killua raised a bored eyebrow, letting out a yawn as he asked, "You know that fighter?"

Garuri almost giggled, he was grinning so wide. "Heheh, no, but I like the names…."

"What's it to you?"

Garuri shrugged, turning back to the arena. "Nothing, but that guy has a LOT of power inside of his body-WHA?"

Killua had completely face-faulted out of his chair and onto the floor. "That's a BOY??!!"

Garuri: O.o "Errrrrrr yeah…."

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS A GIRL!!"

Garuri looked shocked, turning to study the long-haired boy closer. "How can you see HIM a GIRL????"

"Just LOOK at him!!!!"

"Definitely a guy."

"WHA?!!"

Garuri poked his chin. "Maybe its cause Im a telepath….O look! Hokai is finally fighting now!!"

Killua turned to where the green-haired boy was indicating-the two people on Platform 'C'. "It's about time…."

At that moment, Hokai was facing his opponent, the beautiful, long-purple-haired fighter, NUMBER 2233-Soriyuu Johansen.

The WOMAN that happened to be his beautiful, long-haired opponent. 

Sure, Hokai was facing the prettily smiling girl, but he was facing her on his knees. Facing her on his knees while CRYING his eyes out.

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!!!!"** You could hear the tortured man scream as he wept for the beauty he didn't have the heart to fight, much less DEFEAT. 

The ref had already called the match to begin on that one, while the bubbly-looking woman rounded on her weeping-like-a-baby opponent.

"Yeah, he's doomed, but now atleast I have one more thing to tease him about," Garuri chuckled, winking. "By the way, do you have another friend here?"

Killua turned, instantly suspicious. "Why do you ask that?"

Garuri studied him a moment, which, Killua admitted, made him extremely uncomfortable, seeing as how the other boy had an extremely remarkable power with the mind.

The green-haired boy tilted his head to the side after a minute then turned towards the fights again. "Nandemonaiyo. Its nothing, I guess. Nevermind."

Killua watched him curiously.

The hordes of people around them leaped up suddenly, whooping and shouting with excitement. It seemed the fighters on Platform 'A' were finally finished with their battle. A woman decked out in pure leopard skins walked away victorious, smiling smugly from ear to ear, while an old Chinese man in a dusty grey doujo outfit was carried away on a stretcher.

Killua just had a feeling….

Sure enough-"**NUMBER 4557-Zorudikku Killua! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'A'! I heard about you harassing my friends downstairs, so I hope you get your come-uppance in this round. Other than that, YOU HAVE ALL OF MY BEST WISHES!!!!"**

"Eheheheh," Killua sweatdropped nervously, making his way down the steps.

"Hey, Killua!" Killua turned towards the voice. 

Garuri grinned down at him. "Good luck!"

Killua looked at him closely, then nodded his head as acceptance. Garuri grinned.

"NUMBER **2236-Shon Nobi! PLEASE COME FORTH! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'A'! No, this aint a toilet! What do you think I am??!! WHAT?! Everyone can hear this? What does THAT mean-OOPS! Ummm hello, again, pay no attention to this…. FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR WORTH!!"**

Garuri spied the VERY tall middle-aged man trotting down the steps on his left. He also had something unique about him. Even as the greying hair stuck out on the sides, the man wore an ancient-looking mask, not exactly hiding his features, but enough so that it caused as much curiosity as it did confusion.

Garuri also knew this was the younger version of the distraction technique. He shrugged anyways.

__

Any second now….

Sure enough, the speaker above him crackled to life again. 

****

"NUMBER 4558-Hiyoko Setsuna! PLEASE COME FORTH!! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM'D'! Oh! And if anybody's interested in posing for me in the nude, I will give them 200 yen (￥) (円) (heeheeheehee) for their ordeal. By the way, I happen to write SHOTA KON manga, so now you know what it will be like for you…. SO I BID YOU GOOD LUCK!!"

And next:

****

NUMBER 4558-Shikku Garuri! PLEASE COME FORTH!! YOUR PLACEMENT IS PLATFORM 'D'! I would just like to say, Garuri-kun, that youre VERY HOT and REALLY REALLY kool! Oh, and Iyuna-chan here would like to add-ACK!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!"

There was a screech and suddenly, a new voice yelled out through the arena: **"SHIKKU-SAMA!! DAIIIIIIISUKIIIIIIIII!!!! MAKINAIDE!!!! DON'T LOSE!!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"**

The green-haired boy grinned as he got up from his seat and made his way down the aisles. He could already see his opponent, the person having front row, of course, so the man was there actually looking to be tapping his foot restlessly. 

Garuri decided to PROLONG his walk, speaking to various people he saw as he strolled down the stairs casually. He smiled innocently at his opponent, noticing with satisfaction that the guy was growing more edgy by the second, his hands wringing out of nervousness.

**__**

This is gonna be a synch, Garuri thought with a small laugh as he finally stepped onto the concrete of the letter 'D', noticing most lights trained on him. Yeah, the guy in front of him already looked in a hurry to die. It was gonna be fun….

First, though, he turned to his side, looking over towards Hokai. He saw the blue-haired man taking QUITE a beating from some bouncy-looking purple-haired girl.

**__**

Heh, they pitted him up with a GIRL! He's not gonna last long, probably. Beautiful things are his weakness….

"OIIIIIIIIIIIII!! HOKAI!!"

"N-NANDA??" the bluenette wept helplessly from his platform.

"YOU GONNA LAST ANY LONGER? WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Hokai: T-T "DEMO……….IT'S A GIIIIIIIIIIIRL!!!!" T-T

Garuri grinned, stretching his arms over his head. "YOU'RE GONNA OWE ME A **_LOT _**MONEY IF YOU LOSE, YA KNOW! HEY, GON-CHAN! YOU DOING OK?"

He had heard the ref for Gon and his opponent scream out "Hajime!" as Garuri was taking his sweet time to his fight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAI! ERRR HE/SHE'S JUST LOOKING AT ME RIGHT NOW!" ^____^

Garuri: ^_^() "WELL, YOU ALL BE CAREFUL! INCLUDING YOU, KILLUA!"

They all nodded from their respectful fights.

"OH, AND HOKAI! IF YOU BEAT THE LADY QUICKLY, YOU GET TO WITNESS ONE OF MY POWERS THAT YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE!"

He saw Hokai perk up slightly from his spot on the arena floor. "WHICH ONE?"

The green haired boy grinned wryly, making his way to the ref and bowing to his opponent just like Gon had before the ref had called it out. "YOU'LL SEE," was all that he replied as he grinned mischievously at the fighter, Hyoko Setsuna, who was dressed up in the usual Shinobi garb. 

The man seethed at the young boy's apparent insolence.

Garuri continued to grin back defiantly. The ref stepped away, raised his arms, and brought them down between the two fighters, calling the fight to begin immediately.

Garuri bowed his head and smiled, waiting for the Shinobi to make the first move. He knew he was going to show off dramatically, just because this was the first time that he knew he had to fight seriously. His partner, Hokai, fairly new with being teamed up with mere boy, had never seen Garuri display some of his unusual talents. Garuri knew that Hokai reveled in knowing new things, especially when it came to fights. The green-haired boy's two front fangs sharpened slightly, peeking out from his small mouth, as he envisioned how badly his opponent would get beat down.

**__**

This is gonna be fun….

(Woh, Im DONE!!!! OWATTA!!!! YAY! YAY! YAY!!!! *glomps C-chan* GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIII!!!! This turned out 2 b so LONG, ne? ^_^() heheheh. And if the EN (YEN) symbols don't show up, sorry for that. I just got this new Japanese program (thanks 2 Shane and Stitch) where I can make my keyboard type in Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji (as well as Greek, Russian, CONFUSING CHINESE like more KANJI ~.~,and some weird ARABIC language O.o 2 freaky….^_^ but kool!), but I havent tried it out on ff.net. If it cant handle it, wari! ^_^ Its so kool 2 type JAPANESE in a JAPANESE web page instead of English……YAY!!! う れ し い !

URESHII! #_____# 

Gomen again 2 everybody, including C-chan who couldn't even BETA this cause it's a SURPRISE (well, was….~.~) I think she's in Florida now, tho…. SPRING BREAK! WOOHOOOO!!!!

Lady Zephyros helped me out with this, by the way, cause she read it b4 anybody else. Her opinion counts, of course. Mochiron! ^_^

O, and I need a lil help with one part in this: Should I put/hint at Hokai and Garuri being together or leave them as they are? I can actually SEE this couple WORKING O.O, soooo….I guess its all up 2 u gyz. ^_^ 4 those who will review, gimme ur opinion about this part….

Ok, thanks go like this:

****

Meetha: WAAAAAALAAAAA!!!! Here's the chap, mata mata mata GOMEN NASAI!!!! T-T ARIGATOU!

****

M-I: *sweatdrops 2* The storms here arent THAT bad. Actually, I got my comp back a few days after Christmas….its just…. Ppl drag me away a lot and I BETA more now. Hopefully, this all won't happen again. Im really REALLY trying now-I dun wanna 4get anything I had planned 4 my fics. None of them will be incomplete ^_^ Thanks 4 the review!!

****

Michiki: "TAKU, Michy-chan! I recorded all that stuff a LONG TIME AGO! Hope u liked it! ^_^ I cant believe we all got all that manga!!!! I never even paid $4 and STILL walked away with 4 bags in the span of just a WEEK! I luv stores going out of business!!!! Me hopes u like that Shonen Jump! (lucky lil chibi…….*grumblegrumble*) Can't believe u got Naruto and Shaman King……..T-T. But….yeah, thanks 4 reviewing -_-

****

Amakasu Toko: SUGEEE NO NAMAE!!!! Me curious, whats it mean?? Thanks 4 the review! ^_^ I hope u all dun kill me……….^_^()

****

Eternal Radiance: U still high there? O.o Hope I didn't do anything……But next time u do, tell me so I can steal ur money! ^_^ That always works….*glomps u* Ur so kool! ARIGATOU!

****

Quince: Actually, I knew about the plushies….Never got one though so u lucky! ^_^ Get a Gon plushy 2 go with Killua………..and send me a pic! ^_^ HAHAHAAHAAAAAA!!!! O, yeah, thanks!

****

RavenDark: GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! T-T Yeah, I had planned for Killua to fully admit he likes/luvs Gon, but that seems like it wont show up until the next chap! I might even hafta add a FOURTH chap, this is getting so long. I just….got really into this part….T-T

^_^ Arigatou, though!

****

WindyHurrice: Whats a hurrice?? O.o GOMEN NASAI! I don't like WRITING every 3 months. I reallyy had started this chap only 2 days after posting the last, but………with everything going on, the weeks went by SO FREAKIN FAST! In these kind of situations, I usually just blame SHANE cause I can, but………now I blame MICHY! ^_^ Arigatou 4 the review!!

****

C-chan: C-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! *glomps u* UR SO KOOOOOOOOL!!!! #________________# AGAIN, Im SORRY! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Im just glad I sent u cards atleast ON Valentine's Day. It sorta makes up 4 this……..^_^ I hope…. Have a safe trip here 2 Florida! U kno my address, so VISIT ME SOMETIME!!!! Just dun tell the ppl here that u kno me from online-I'll get SLAUGHTERED then they'll do something WORSE like take away my anime, or THIS thing, or……T-T my MANGA! ME LUVS U, though, C-chan! Sorry u couldn't BETA this! All the next chaps u will, though, if u want! 

****

Canisa: Y THANK u! ^_^ Thanks 4 the review and I hope u like the rest of these chaps! 

Ok, well that's it, sorry 4 not including EVERYBODY, but thanks all the same-this is getting WAAAAAAAAAAAY 2 freakin long. ^___^() Now Im GONNA write my other fi-ACK, g2g! Needa buy MANGA! JA NA!!!!

*runs off*


	10. Wrongness of the World

****

A KILLER'S HEART and DARKNESS

(A/N): OMGolly! I was watching the news this morning b4 I was roughly shoved off 2 school by my neighbor turned ex-marine cop, and was told:

PRESIDENT LINCOLN IS DEAD! DEEEEAAAD! He's DEAD, ppl! And apparently the Sandman has struck AGAIN! I was walking the beach last night and BAM! SAND! EVERYWHERE I go! The water then SAND! MILLIONS OF LIL PARTICLES OF SAND!!!!

This world is turning FREAKY!!!! Whats NEXT??!! The tooth fairy?? GREMLINS????

Well, sorry 4 taking so long! Thanks r at the bottom! Enjoy the chap!!!!

It took 1 full year at that very same fight. ONE FULL YEAR! As Garuri yet again prepared himself to fight, Hokai looked on at the purple-haired babe in front of him….

Gon was losing self control. Ever since he had seen the weird man in front of him being killed, he had decided to confess his love for his one and only. He didn't know how to go about it though. His love was SO SO far away and basically had NO CLUE about the idea of love with an anime chara- errr yeah

Killua was toughing it out. His opponent, the freakish Shinobi wearing the ….gaaah, what IS that?? O.o

The Shinobi cracked his knuckles, flexed his abs, and straightened his priest collar, all the while flossing around his lollipop and glaring at the dancing bear camera-man.

Killua: O.o WHAT THE F*CKI-BEEP BEEP HELL AM I IN NOW????

Gon, forgetting about his opponent for the moment, actually had convinced himself he spotted his love. His love walking down the aisle…..his love descending the stairs….his love hopping gleefully across the arena and bouncing in front of him….

Garuri, holding a flag saying "I LOVE AMERICA", glomped onto his Suoh Takamura plushy and wiggled his butt to-and-fro in front of his bodyguard, Hokai, the older man finally getting out of his purple stump to watch in awe at the boy in front of him.

DARK of SKY was BURNING! BUUUUUUUURNING in the background because of the author's revealed HATE, COMPLETE DISGUST, of her, that gorey lil GNOME!

Gon, all the while was in heaven. His loved one was finally there!

Killua was unfazed, leaped in the air, and tore off the pink tuutuu of the man in front of him. The man screeched, squaked, then tiptoed away, all the while cursing how American boys were so rude.

Suddenly,

**__**

"QUIT IT!!!! SHUT UP!!!! THIS ISNT RIGHT!!!! YOU! HEY YOU!!!!"

Errrrr *looks around nervously* ME???? Hey hold on a minu-!!

"**_YEAH, YOU, YOU FREAK!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????"_**

But….I wrote you were unfazed….

**__**

"LIKE HELL (HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) IM NOT!!!! WHAT THE F*CKING HELL DID YOU DOOOOOOOO????"

Ummmm, well……it's A-

Killua jumped back and stalked forward to the miserably SHORT author who was at the moment huddling under the desk of the announcer lady (who is NOBODY, Michy!)

****

"Why I ottaaa….!!"

Eeeeeeeeeeek O.O KOGANEI KICK!!!! *flings out pokeball and a koganei-creature jumps out* GO!!!! IKEEEEEEEEE!!!!

*Killua's claw sharpens* *evil aura* .

WAIT! Wait! @_____@ I did a TERRIBLE thing….

*Killua nods*

I used a parody of POKEMON, of all things…….

Killua: O.O *facefault*

Don't worry, shinpai suru na. I shall kill myself. Ok, here I go….with one last word.

*looks at camera* SAYONARA *jibun wo koroshita*

Satisfied, Killua backs away with a smirk and is just about to turn around when he…..

SEES A CERTAIN AUTHOR CRAWLING AWAY LIKE A DOG.

*little voice* _I cant kill myself yet,….I just remembered I ordered Kodomo no Omocha part 2 and a Wings shounen ai phonebook…….nope, cant die yet…..mayb later….ato de tabun…._

A voice suddenly shouts out: "KILLUA KUN!!!!"

Killua turns around, searching for the voice.

"SAVE GON, YOUR BELOVED!!!! I WILL NOT (EVER!!) SIT HERE A READ A FIC WHERE DISNEY GETS JAPAN!!!!"

Killua: O__O Err….nani??

Killua turns around to see….

Gon: *sparkly-eyed* FINALLY!

….Gon making out with …….SNOOPY!!!! That's right! SNOOPY! Yep, the pup who sits on his own doghouse, the ONE and ONLY!!!! NO LEASH INCLUDED!!!!

*DA-BAM* All gigglers in the stands see a DEAD-Killua. 

CAUSE OF DEATH: HEART ATTACK! 

Apparently, watching the one he had always loved actually making out with an animation character that was black and white, KILLED HIM.

The TORTURE! Can u imagine witnessing th-……hold on….who's typing this???? The author ran away! Killua is DEAD! Gon is in an eternal lip-lock with an 80's character and the rest of them r……

*looks at a suddenly-transvestite Garuri and a drooling Hokai….Nohaku is off eating dinner-chicken or something me thinks….O.o*

Who……..WHO IS WRITING THIS????

(A/N): Ok, I lied….NO THANKS AT THE BOTTOM! HAHAHHAAAAA *evil laugh*

**__**

APRIL FOOLS!!!!

Yep, this was all a ploy to sucker u in for a stupid and lame April Fools Day joke! I got the idea while my mother was getting gas-I think of the stupidest things while bored….

I also thought of a manhole poem….

Heheheh, I dun think me will write THAT down tho….it sorta sickens me now 2 think about it.

REAL CHAP WILL BE POSTED SOON! Dun worry! 

Sorry this was stupid! I actually like my 4am CLAMP chap better! HAHAHAAA, a pregnant Nokoru….

Errr whatever, jodan jodan!! Jaa! *V* 


End file.
